PRWA: RangerMania
by psav2005
Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling in the PRWA, the Power Rangers Wrestling Association and tonight is the biggest night of the year, RangerMania. New Chapter 25, story wrap up
1. Introductions

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 1: Introductions**

A/N: What is up everyone, this is my first story here at and let me just tell you my stories will be different then most. I am a huge sports fan, and some of my stories will revolve around the Rangers interacting with different college or pro sports teams, or the Rangers dealing with a sport they play. This story involves the Rangers and wrestling. Leave some reviews and let me know what you think

Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view

Disclaimer: Oh, this will be fun: I do not own anything related to Power Rangers, which is owned by Saban and Disney. I do not own any of the actually wrestlers, there names, moves, entrance songs, or special matches, they are owned by Word Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) or Total Nonstop Action (TNA) Wrestling. I do not own any of the Rangers entrance songs, they are owned by the people who wrote and sung them. I do not own Randy or Jason Sklar they work for ESPN. I do however own the PRWA, and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me.

Video Promo

_Tonight is the night, Tonight is the stuff dreams are made, tonight is the night ordinary people become legends, tonight is the night legends become immortals, tonight is the night those participating step on the grandest stage of them all, and leave nothing behind. Tonight is the night, tonight is the night, tonight is the night, tonight is the night: sisters will do battle: Dimitria vs Divatox, loser must do what the winner says for a month. Tonight is the night: old will battle new: 10 women elimination yellow ranger old vs new showdown. Tonight is the night: a new title finds its first home: Dragonzord vs Q-Rex in the finals of the Zord Title Tournament. Tonight is the night: the top prize in the business returns to a champion: Forever Red Battle Royal for the vacant World Title. And finally tonight is the night: that a love triangle is finally solved: Kat vs Kim in a ladder match, winner gets Tommy. Yes tonight is the night. Tonight is RangerMania._

As soon as the video ended the fireworks went off at the Golden Battle Dome on Triforia, as the crowd was going nuts in anticipation for the biggest night of the year for the PRWA: RangerMania. As soon as the fireworks ended, T.I.'s hit song "What You Know" started to play, signaling the arrival of the founder and owner of the PRWA, Phil Savitt.

"Good evening Triforia and welcome to the biggest night in wrestling: RangerMania!" said Savitt, receiving a thunderous ovation. "Since this is the biggest event of the year, I have enlisted the help of some friends to perform some of the important duties of the night. First let me introduce tonight's backstage reporters, the hilarious duo from ESPN Classic's "Cheap Seats" Randy and Jason Sklar." Randy and Jason come out and shook hands with Mr. Savitt, waved to the cheering crowd, then headed backstage."

"Next up is tonight's announcing crew. This first man is the manager of the undefeated Samoan Bulldozer known as Umaga in WWE, from Havana, Cuba Armando Alejandro Estrrrrrrrada!" Estrada appeared on stage with Umaga, as he shook hands with Savitt before heading ringside to the announce table, sitting on the right side of the table with Umaga behind him. "Next ladies and gentleman is the youngest World Champion in WWE history, from St. Louis, Missouri, give it up for "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton!" Orton's theme "Burn My Light: by Mercy Drive as he came out, shook hands with Savitt, before doing his pose on stage, and heading to the announce, sitting next to Estrada, and at the middle part of the table. "Tonight's final announcer was the most watched WWE Champion in the past 5 years, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is the WWE Champion, "The Rated R Superstar" Edge!" Edge's theme "Metalingus" by Alterbridge played, as the Rated R Superstar, with his girlfriend Lita, appeared on stage. Edge and Lita shook hands with Mr. Savitt, before heading to ringside. Edge sat of the left side of the announce table, with Lita behind him.

"Finally ladies and gentlemen, tonight's ring announcer, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, MISERRRRRRRRRRRR KENNEDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Mr. Kennedy's theme played as he appeared on stage, shook hands with Mr. Savitt, and made his way to the ring. "Ladies and Gentle this is the biggest night of the year, RangerMania, and I hope you all enjoy. Now let's head to the ring and Mr. Kennedy, so he can introduce tonight's first bout."

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce the referee for the night's opening contest: The Blue Senturion." The Blue Senturion took his place in the ring, as the arena went dark, and different pirate sounds were heard, before some purple lights appeared, and Madonna's "Material Girl" played. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a sister vs sister match, making her way to the ring, the evil lady pirate, DIVATOX." Divatox came to a ring to a chorus of boos, as she wore her usual pirate attire. As she entered the ring she made some rude gestures to the fans, to rile them up more as she waited for her sister to appear. Just then the arena went dark again, with a single white spotlight on the stage as "I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Taylor played. "And her opponent, from the planet Inquiris, DIMITRIA." The sage made her way to the ring in her usual get up of white robes. When she entered the ring the Blue Senturion laid down the rules for both competitors.

"Well boys this should be an interesting match to start thing off with, being its sister vs sister," said Randy Orton. "Ha-ha, Mr. Orton, that is true, and the stipulation for the match, ha-ha, is very interesting," said Estrada. "Right you are Armando," said Edge. "The loser of this match must do what the winner says for an entire month, and at the end of that month, the two will face off again, if the loser loses again, it's another month of being controlled, but if they can win, they will have their freedom back."

After Edge explained that to those watching at home, The Blue Senturion finished talking with the competitors. The two sisters then backed off, Blue Senturion called for the bell, and the match was under way.

A/N: Well folks that's chapter one, I know there wasn't much action, just talking, but I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will feature the Divatox/Dimitria match, a backstage interview, and the introductions for match two. Again I hope you enjoyed, and that you send me a review. I would like to give a special thanks to PernDragonrider, who will be helping me with Ranger entrance songs and finisher names. Lastly all flames will be sent to D-Generation X, and responded to with two words for ya: SUCK IT


	2. Divatox vs Dimitria

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 2: Divatox vs. Dimitria**

**_A/N: The action is ready to heat up here in Chapter 2, as the Divatox/Dimitria match starts. Chapter 2 will also feature the first backstage interview of the night, and the introductions for match 2. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review._**

Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view

Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt

Bell Rings

"Well folks the Blue Senturion has called for the bell and our first match is under way," says Randy Orton, as Divatox and Dimitria circle one another, each waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike first. After a few seconds of circling, Divatox decides to strike first, and charges at Dimitria. Dimitria is prepared for this and side steps the charging pirate, sending Divatox straight towards to opposite corner. Divatox is able to stop herself from slamming into the corner as she grabs the top ropes near the turnbuckle. Divatox gets an angry scowl on her face after stopping and prepares to charge at Dimitria again. Once again Dimitria is aware of this, and when Divatox gets close, Dimitria lifts up and suplexs Divatox to the mat. After the suplex Dimitria bounces off the ring ropes and gives Divatox a massive leg drop.

After the leg drop Dimitria starts to lift Divatox up, but Divatox takes advance of this and sends her elbow into the gut of Dimitria, which stops the sage for a moment as she tries to regain her breath. This gives Divatox the time to grab Dimitria's head, stick it under arm, and drop her head first to the ground with a DDT. Divatox goes for the cover and the Blue Senturion counts to two before Dimitria gets her shoulder up. This upsets Divatox, who thinks the count was slow, and she starts to argue with the Blue Senturion. This gives Dimitria a moment to regroup, then out of nowhere rolls up Divatox for a pin attempt. The shocked Divatox is able to kick out at two.

This action makes Divatox even more upset, and then she tries to punch at Dimitria. Dimitria is able to counter each of Divatox punches, and after about five counters Dimitria decides to send Divatox into the ropes. As Divatox bounces off the ropes and rebounds towards Dimitria, Dimitria bends down, and when Divatox approaches her, she lifts her up and flips her over her head. Divatox grabs her back in pain after this back body drop, but before she can recover, Dimitria lifts her up again, this time Dimitria picks up Divatox with both her arms, holding her horizontally. Then Dimitria slams Divatox to the ground, while not letting go, performing a huge body slam. Dimitria remains on Divatox as Blue Senturion goes for the pin, and once again Divatox is able to kick out at two.

Dimitria again prepares to lift up Divatox, and this time the lady pirate decides to play dirty, as she pokes Dimitria in the eyes, blinding her for a moment, which is enough time for Divatox to pick up Dimitria by the torso and slam her back first to the mat with a spine buster. Divatox then lifts Dimitria up and sends her into the ropes. When Dimitria bounces off the ropes her arms get caught, Divatox takes immediate advance of this by twisting the ropes around Dimitria's arms, trapping her. The fans boo this big time, and Divatox yells at them to shut up, then goes over to Dimitria and slaps her right in the face. Then Divatox backs up and charges at Dimitria with a clothesline. The force of the clothesline is so strong that both women fell to the outside of the ring.

Divatox is the first to get up from the clothesline and she kicks Dimitria right in the gut. Divatox then throws Dimitria onto the announce team.

"Oh man boys this isn't looking good, one match in and we may already be losing are table," says Edge. Divatox then climbs onto the table and starts to lift Dimitria, but the sage is able to stop Divatox's attempts and Dimitria pushes Divatox off the table. Dimitria then climbs off the table and puts Divatox in a submission move, the Boston Crab, as Divatox continues to scream from the pain. Dimitria ends the submission hold, and starts to lift Divatox. The lady pirate once again plays dirty to get the advance when she steps on Dimitria's foot. This only makes the sage angry, and she starts to chase Divatox around the ring. They circle the ring a couple of times before Divatox slides back into the ring. Dimitria does so as well, and Divatox takes control as she drops her knee into Dimitria's back

After this Divatox drags Dimitria to the middle of the ring and buts her in the Boston Crab. Though stuck in the middle of the ring, Dimitria is able to fight through the pain, as she drags herself to the ropes and grabs one. Though Divatox is suppose to break the hold she doesn't until Blue Senturion gets to four in his count for her to break the hold. More boos erupt from the crowd when Divatox breaks the hold and she starts to taunt the crowd. This gives Dimitria some time to get back to her feet, but not enough as Divatox sees this and sneaks behind Dimitria before taking out her knee with a chop block. Dimitria grabs her knee as she crumbles to the mat, and now Divatox is in full control of the match, and begins working on the knee of Dimitria. First she stomps one of her high heeled boots in to Dimitria's knee, causing the sage in scream in pain each time. Next Divatox drops her elbow into Dimitria's knee, and then starts bending her leg in different directions, causing even more pain for Dimitria. Then Divatox takes a page out of the books of Ric Flair, Bret Hart and Kurt Angle when she applies the figure four leg lock, sharpshooter, and ankle lock to Dimitria. Though Dimitria is able to get to the ropes each time, her knee has taken a serve beating and it looks like she is out. Divatox then looks to finish the match as she picks Dimitria up and puts her in a sleeper hold.

Because of the beating Dimitria has taken, plus the condition of her knee, it doesn't take long for her to end up sitting in the middle of the ring with the sleeper hold Divatox applied. Blue Senturion checks on Dimitria and lifts her arm up, and it falls back to her side, as he calls out one, he does this again, and once again Dimitria's arm returns to her side, as Blue Senturion calls out two.

"Well senores," says Armando, "If that happens one more time, ha-ha, this match will be history, and Divatox will control Dimitria." "That is very true," says Edge. "Let's see if Dimitria has any fight left in her as the ref checks for the third time."

Blue Senturion raises Dimitria's arm for a third time, but it doesn't fall back to her side, Dimitria was able to keep it up, as she starts to come back to life, she is able to get back to her feet, and elbow Divatox in the gut twice before Divatox sent her into the ropes. Dimitria rebounded one the ropes and hit Divatox with a dropkick. Dimitria went to pick up Divatox, but Divatox was able to hit Dimitria in the gut, and then she threw Dimitria into the ropes. This time when Dimitria rebounded, Divatox bend down to try a back body drop, but Dimitria was able to stop herself, and she kicked Divatox in the face, before slamming her face to the ground with a face buster. Then Dimitria took Divatox over to on of the corner, and set her up for a power bomb, but instead of power bombing Divatox to the mat, she threw her hard into the corner, where Divatox landed upright, before falling face first to the mat. The crowd knew what was coming next when Dimitria turned Divatox over, moved her away for the corner, and pointed to the top rope. Dimitria climbed the top rope, and prepared for her finisher, the Hero's Elbow drop, when all of a sudden, the lights in the entire arena went out.

"I don't know what's going on out here," said Randy Orton, "but for some reason the arena lights have gone out." Then a loud thud could be heard throughout the arena. "Did you guys hear that, it seems someone has entered the ring and either taken out Dimitria or the ref," said Edge. "Umaga, if this thing gets anywhere near us, I will have you destroy it, ha-ha, like you have done to all your opponents," said Armando, talking to his protégée, who stood behind him.

Then all of a sudden the lights turned back on, the Blue Senturion was knocked out, Divatox reminded knocked out where she was, and Dimitria was in the center of the ring, with three of her rivals right in front of her, Scorpina, Queen Machina, and Astronema. Dimitria stood there stunned for a minute, before Scorpina made her move, and tried to attack. Dimitria was able to block Scorpina and knock her back, before shocking Machina and Astronema, by grabbing both there heads and ramming them together. Then Dimitria went back to Scorpina, power bombed her, then knocked her out of the ring. Dimitria then spine bustered Machina, and threw her out of the ring, and finally clotheslined Astronema out of the ring. Dimitria was about to return to finishing off Divatox, when she was struck in the back.

Rita Repulsa snuck into the ring when Dimitria was dealing with the other three, and attacked Dimitria from behind with her staff. While Machina, Astronema and Scorpina where in the ring, Rita waited outside the ring, hidden, awaiting her moment to attack. Dimitria fell to her knee after Rita's first attack, causing Rita to hit her again with the staff, this time in the head, knocking Dimitria out. The other three villains where able to recover and joined Rita in the ring. All four then starting kicking the living hell out of Dimitria, that was followed by the four taking a page out of the Spirit Squad's book, each grabbing one of Dimitria's limbs, and throwing her high into the air. The sage landed hard on her back, as the four villains laughed.

Then Rita, Machina, Astronema, and Scorpina each hit Dimitria with their respected finishers. By the time this was done, Divatox had finally recovered, and let out an evil laugh, while embracing the other four villainesses. Then Rita and Machina grabbed Dimitria by the arms, and forced her to her knees as Divatox turned her attention to the sage. Divatox bad mouthed Dimitria before smacking her across the face. Then Divatox did something no one had ever done, she removed the veil from around Dimitria's mouth, exposing her entire face for the first time. Then Divatox slapped Dimitria even harder, right on her now exposed mouth and cheek. Rita and Machina then lifted Dimitria to her feet and let go of her, allowing Divatox to hit her finisher, the Pirate Queen's Cutter (for you wrestling fans the move is the same as the RKO and Diamond Cutter). After Divatox hit her finisher the lights went out again. When they came back on the four other villainesses were gone, the Blue Senturion was up and fine and Divatox had cover Dimitria, The Blue Senturion got down and counted the pin, one, two, three. The match was over and Divatox had won.

"The winner of this contest, DIVATOX," announced Mr. Kennedy, as the crowd booed loudly.

Divatox posed over her fallen sister, as she continued to make remarks to the crowd, before picking up her sister's face. "See I told I was the better sister, and I just proved it in front of all these people," said Divatox. "So Dimitria I hope your ready for this next month, I know I am ready, for your month from HELL!"

Divatox then slapped Dimitria in the face again, before picking her up and carrying her out of the ring on her shoulder. "Well folks what a first match that was," said Edge. "Thanks to a little help from Rita, Scorpina, Machina, and Astronema, Divatox has defeated Dimitria, and now Dimitria must do what Divatox says for a month. Lets now head backstage and Randy has an interview for us."

Backstage

"That's right Edge," said Randy. "I'm backstage here with Lother, Marah, and Karpi. Lother, we know that later on tonight you have a Ninja Match against Sensei, what advance do you have going into this match." "Why that is very simple Randy, I am an evil ninja, and know many more tricks then Sensei does because of that fact. Once I unleash those on him, he'll wish he was still a guinea pig, and I'll have those three knockdowns like that, and I will use every ninja's favorite weapon, the kendo stick on him, and the match will be over in seconds. Also if that Cam tries to get involved, that why I have Marah and Karpi, they are now trained ninjas, and will take him out to. Let's go girls." Lother then gives out an evil laugh before he, Marah, and Karpi walk away.

Back at ringside

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce the referee for this next contest, ZELTRAX." Mr. Kennedy announces to the crowd, as Mesogog's top warrior makes his way to the ring.

"Dirty Deeds" by AC/DC starts to play, as Mr. Kennedy is set to announce the next match up. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a triple threat tag team match, making his way to the ring GOLDAR. The gold armored monkey looking creature makes his way to the ring with his trusty sword.

Then the arena goes dark, and thunder is heard, the "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC starts to play. "And his tag team partner, RITO REVOLTO." The smelling skeleton makes his way to the ring; he also has his sword with him, as he starts planning with Goldar.

Devo's song "Whip It" starts to play, as the second team makes its way to the ring. "Introducing team number two, representing the Machine Empire, accompanied to the ring by Orbus, KLANK." The robot made his way to the ring, with his sidekick Orbus, and waited for his tag team partner.

Then, just like Divatox's entrance, the arena went dark, pirate noises were heard, then "You Dropped a Bomb on Me" by the Gap Band played. "As his tag team partner, ELGAR." The pirate makes his way to the ring, his normal pirate attire, and he greats Klank.

"Hit 'Em High" the hit song off the Space Jam soundtrack started to play, and the third team came to the ring. "And introducing team number three, first FRAX" The robot made his way to the ring, and gave an evil glare to Klank; though both were robots Frax hated the Machine Empire.

A wolf's howl was heard then "Magic Man" by Heart played as Frax's tag team partner came to the ring. "And his tag team partner, he is the Knight Wolf, KORAGG." Koragg came to the ring in his usual battle attire, and began to talk with Frax.

"Well folks most triple threat matches are exciting, I should know I won my WWE title in one," said Edge, "but this one could be even better since it's a triple threat tag team match." "Your right Edge, the same triple threat match rules apply, first team to get a pin wins," said Randy Orton. Zeltrax laid down the rules to all six monsters, and it was somehow decided that Rito and Elgar would start the match.

**_A/N: Well folks that's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed the first match, and everything else that happened. Again I would like to thank PernDragonrider, who helped with entrance songs and finisher names. So again I hope you enjoy, and leave a review. Lastly all flames will be sent to D-Generation X, and responded with two words for ya: SUCK IT! (you can figure it out on your own)_**


	3. Triple Threat Tag Team Match

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 3: Triple Threat Tag Team Match**

A/N: The action will be exciting here in Chapter 3, with a triple threat tag team match featuring Goldar, Rito, Klank, Elgar, Frax, and Koragg. Chapter 3 will also feature another backstage interview, and the introductions for match 3. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review.

Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view.

**Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt**

_Bell Rings_

"Zeltrax has called for the bell and we are under way" says Edge, as Rito and Elgar start off this triple threat tag team match. Both monsters are not known for their brains, but each is an excellent fighter. Rito and Elgar lock up in the center, both looking for an advantage, which Rito gets when he applies a headlock to Elgar. Rito keeps the pressure on Elgar's head a few more seconds before sending him into the ropes. Elgar bounces off the ropes, and is met by a dropkick from Rito. Rito then picks Elgar up, puts his head under his arm and lifts him up for a suplex. Rito once again picks up Elgar, and wipes him into the corner where Frax and Koragg are located.

Rito then goes to his corner and tags Goldar, while this is happening neither sees that Koragg has tagged the back of Elgar, meaning he is now in the match. Koragg enters the ring and clotheslines Elgar out. Goldar enters the ring and charges the corner, thinking Elgar is there, but instead runs into the forearm of Koragg. This stuns Goldar causing him to turn around. Koragg sees this, grabs Goldar around the waist, and gives him a thunderous German Suplex. Koragg then sends Goldar to the corner closest to Elgar and Klank.

When Goldar hits the corner, Klank gets a blind tag and enters the match; this upsets Goldar, and Klank slugs Goldar in the face. This causes, Rito to enter the ring to protect his partner, Frax to enter the ring to take on his rival, and Elgar to protect his partner. All hell has broken lose with Klank and Rito going at it, along with Frax and Goldar, and Koragg and Elgar.

"Ha-ha boys, it looks like things are already out of control" says Estrada, as the melee in the ring continues. Frax and Goldar somehow end up outside the ring, and Goldar finds his sword, and cracks Frax in the head with it. After a few minutes Zeltrax is able to get Elgar and Rito out of the ring, leaving the two legal men, Klank and Koragg in the ring. Goldar hitting Frax with his sword distracts Koragg enough for Klank to sneak up behind him, and drop Koragg's back on his knees with the back cracker. Klank covers Koragg, but is only able to get a two. Then Klank shocks everyone when he tags his rival, and Koragg's partner Frax, which is allowed in this kind of match. Frax enters the ring and goes after Klank, who retreats to the outside.

Koragg is back up now, and he and Frax just stare at each other. Then Frax gets an idea and whispers it to Koragg. Koragg then touches Frax with his right hand, and Frax falls down. Koragg then covers Frax, and Zeltrax can only get to one before the four other monsters are in the ring to break up the count and once again all hell breaks lose. This time before Zeltrax even has to break things up; Koragg and Frax take care of things, as Koragg throws Klank and Goldar out, while Frax throws Elgar and Rito out of the ring.

Koragg then leaves the ring and tags Klank making him the legal man against his enemy Frax. Koragg throws Klank into the ring, where Frax is waiting for him. As soon as Klank is in the ring Frax goes to work, with kick after kick to Klank, before bouncing off the ropes and landing a leg drop on Klank. Frax then goes to lift Klank, but Klank pokes him in the eye, and then goes and tags Rito.

Rito enters the ring and takes out the back of Frax's knee. Then Rito picks Frax, throws him onto his back and drops him with a huge Samoan Drop. "Hey Umaga that was even better then yours" says Orton, talking to the wrestler standing behind Estrada. This makes Umaga upset, as he tries to attack Orton. "Umaga no, he did not mean that. Senor Orton, we may be amigos, but if you upset Umaga again, ha-ha, I won't stop him" says Estrada.

Back in the ring, Rito has a very unique submission move applied on Frax, but Elgar enters the ring to break it up. This upsets Rito who goes after Elgar, allowing Frax enough time to tag Koragg. When Rito turns around he runs into a huge clothesline from Koragg. Then Koragg lifts Rito up over his hand, and looking for his finisher. But Rito is able to kick Koragg in his head to throw him off, and is somehow able to get a hold of Koragg's head and planet him with an amazing DDT. The crowd on Triforia is going nuts after this chanting HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!

Rito then picks up Koragg and hits him with his finishers, three consecutive spine busters, he calls the Bone Buster. "Oh man Rito hit Koragg with the Bone Buster, will it be enough to win?" says Edge, as Rito covers Koragg. Zeltrax counts to two before Frax, Elgar, and Klank break up the count. Goldar then enters the ring and all hell breaks lose again, as the fight heads outside, with only Koragg remaining in the ring. Goldar and Rito get their swords, and knock out Klank, Elgar, and Frax. Goldar then hits his finisher, and sit down power bomb, known as the Goldar Bomb, on Elgar, while Rito hits Frax with the Bone Buster.

While Rito and Goldar did their finishers, Klank was able to find Orbus, and when Rito and Goldar turned around, Klank hit both with Orbus. Then Klank applied his finisher on Rito, and combination of the figure four and ankle lock, known as the Machine Lock. Elgar then got back up and tagged Rito, making him the legal man. Elgar then entered the ring and hit Koragg with his finisher, a version of Spike Dudley's Dudley Dog DDT, he called the EDT, and he covered Koragg, but the knight was able to kick out before three.

Elgar was pissed Zeltrax only counted two, and started to argue. Elgar then took a slapped Zeltrax in the face. Zeltrax then laughed before pulling out his sword and hitting Elgar in the head, and he fell right into the hands of Koragg.

While that was going on in the ring, on the outside, Frax got a hold of Orbus, and hit Klank with him, breaking the Machine Lock. Then Frax hit Goldar and Rito with Orbus, to knock them back out. Klank was still out, and Frax saw that Zeltrax had hit Elgar with his sword, so Frax decided to apply his finisher to Klank, a version of Perry Saturn's Ring of Saturn submission he called the Frax Lock.

Back in the ring Elgar had fallen in Koragg's hands. Koragg lifted Elgar over his head, showed his strength by lifting him up and down a couple of times, turned him sideways, and slammed Elgar to the ground, while Koragg landed sitting. Koragg had just hit Elgar with his finisher, the Knight Driver. Koragg then hooked Elgar's leg and Zeltrax counted the one, two, three.

"The winners of this contest, KORAGG and FRAX" announced Mr. Kennedy as Frax released his submission move on Klank and entered the ring to celebrate with Koragg as Zeltrax raised their arms in victory.

"Well folks that was a very exciting match," said Randy Orton. "It's what we expected for a triple threat," said Edge. "Si, both of those comments are true, amigos," said Estrada. "Let's go backstage, ha-ha, where Senor Jason has an interview for us."

_Backstage_

"Thanks Armando, I'm here with three men who are in tonight's Forever Red Battle Royal, for the PRWA World Title, Andros, T.J., and the former champion Jack," said Jason. "I would like to get all three of you guys thoughts on the match, starting with you Andros.

"Well Jason," said Andros, "I'm just glad Mr. Savitt made this match all reds, and no blues. I have nothing against the blues, I mean my main man here T.J. was one, but there are two I can't stand, who ruin the name of all blues, and the one I can't stand the most, is you Sky Tate. All you do is bitch and moan about how you should be a red, and that everyone is holding you down. Well Tate, no one is holding you down, you're holding yourself down, if you weren't a self centered little bitch, that only cared about yourself, maybe you would be a red, but your not, and you proved that in the King of the Mountain match, and that leads me to the other blue I can't stand, Rocky. Yeah, you may have been a red, but you'll always be a blue to me, especially after what you did in said King of the Mountain match, where you tried to screw the rest of us, only to have your and Sky's plan blow up in your face. Like I said before, you may be in this match because you were a red, but you'll always be a blue to me.

"Andros you speak the truth 100 percent," says T.J. "Now I wasn't in the King of the Mountain match like you two, so I'll leave Sky to the both of you for after the match it's Rocky I'm after. You complain about, being demoted from red to blue, like there is something wrong with it. I had to do the same thing, and I didn't complain. You have no reason to complain about that Rocky, you were never a leader as a red, Tommy was the leader when he was the White Ranger, and when Zeo came along, he finally got the leader's color to go with the role. If anyone was anything to complain about for being demoted it would be me, I was the leader of the second Turbo team, and I'll admit it hurt when I found out I was the blue for the Space team, but I didn't hold a grudge, I took over my role with pride, and helped a great leader in Andros. Rocky, all I have to say to you is, you'll have the biggest target on your back in the match, you have pissed a lot of reds off and your about to pay."

"Your right about that target T.J.," said Jack, "and Rocky if you think those two are after you big time, how do you think I will be, or how the man you replaced, Jason will be, or Tommy for that matter. I was the champion going into the King of the Mountain, and I know my odds of winning weren't very good, but I was still the champion, and I would be dammed if I lost my title the way you and Sky had it planned. Then there is Jason, who had the title won before you showed up Rocko, so you know he'll be after you for ruining that. Then there is Tommy, who you have been bad mouthing all this time, even though he wasn't been paying attention because of other issues, but when he is in that ring tonight, he'll be focused on two things, winning the title, and making sure you don't win it." As for the only man I haven't mentioned who was in KOTM, Andros, well you already heard him. To all the other reds, I have one message; make sure Rocky doesn't leave this arena as champion. And Sky, old buddy old pal, all I have to say to you is, after this battle royal is over, we finish what we started." Jack, Andros, and T.J. then make there exit. "Back to you guys at ringside," says Jason.

_Back at ringside_

As we return to ringside, Mr. Kennedy is back in the ring, ready to introduce the next match. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a Ninja Match. First the match will be martial arts showdown, best three out of five. Once one of the competitors gets three knockdowns, they may use a ninja's favorite weapon, the kendo stick, and then the wrestling part of the match begins."

After Mr. Kennedy explains the match, the arena goes dark, and "Bad to the Bone" by George Thoroughgood and the Destroyers plays. "Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Marah and Karpi, LOTHOR." The evil ninja makes his way to the ring with his nieces, dressed in his normal black attire with mask.

As Lothor enters the ring "Nationwide" by ZZ Top starts to play. "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Cam, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, SENSEI KANOI WANTANBE." Sensei makes his way to the ring, with his son, dressed in his normal sensei outfit. He enters the ring, and stares at Lothor, waiting for the referee.

"And the referee for this contest, from the Temple of Power, NINJOR." As that is announced the blue ninja master makes his way to the ring on his cloud, ready to referee this contest.

"Well boys this should be interesting," says Edge. "That is right Senor Edge," says Estrada, "this is the first ever ninja match, ha-ha, where we will be some martial arts, before the wrestling."

In the ring Ninjor has gone over the rules with both ninjas, Cam, Marah, and Karpi have exited the ring, and this match is ready to go.

A/N: Well folks that's chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it I would like to thank PernDragonrider, who is helping me with entrance songs and ideas for the finishers. So again I hope you enjoy, and leave a review. Lastly all flames will be sent to D-Generation X, and responded with two words for ya: SUCK IT!


	4. Ninja Match

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 4: Ninja Match**

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with work and other stuff. The good news is I go back to college in 6 days, and that will give me enough free time to write more. Also just wanted to let you guys know there will be a sequel to this story, but I won't give an ideas of that away until after the main event of this story. Ok now its time for Chapter Four, and the Ninja Match between Sensei and Lothor. Lastly PLEASE review._

_Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view._

_Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt_

_Bell Rings_

After explaining the rules of the match to Sensei and Lothor, Ninjor called for the bell, and then had the two men bow to each other. After this they took up defensive stances, waiting for the other to make their first move. After about thirty seconds Lothor decided to make the first move, sending a jab towards Sensei. Sensei was able to block the attempt, and then tried to kick Lothor in the gut. Lothor was able to block this, but then Sensei swung his other foot up, kicking Lothor right in the head, sending him to the mat. Just like that Sensei struck first in the ninja match.

Sensei 1, Lothor 0

Lothor got up, and then the men bowed to each other, and Ninjor let them continue with round two of the ninja match. Lothor came out aggressive, surprising Sensei with a quick kick to the gut, then sent Sensei reeling, but not down. Sensei returned fire with a quick jab and kick to Lothor, sending him reeling. Then the two circled each other, and both came out firing. This lead to what became what looked like a sparring contest between Tommy and Jason, each man landing blows but unable to send the other man down. Finally Lothor nailed a double kick combo then sent Sensei to the mat.

Sensei 1, Lothor 1

Both men readied themselves, and Ninjor let round three begin. Round three would also be a Tommy/Jason like sparring match, with neither man being able to get control. After about five minutes of this, both men where tired, and stopped for a quick breather. This was all the time Marah and Kapri would need, as they were able to distract Sensei, allowing Lothor to send a huge forearm shot to Sensei's chest, knocking him down.

Lothor 2, Sensei 1

Lothor was one knockdown away from ending the ninja part of this match, as they bowed for round four. Lothor had problems though, as Sensei seemed to block everything Lothor threw at him. Then Marah, and Kapri struck again, distracting Sensei. Lothor went in for the kill again, but Sensei blocked it, and was sent reeling by a kick to the head from Sensei. Now it was time for Lothor to get distracted, as Marah, and Kapri screamed, as Cam chased them around the ring. Sensei charged at Lothor, and landed a devastating spinning heel kick, tying up the match.

Lothor 2, Sensei 2

The final round of the ninja match started just like round four, as Sensei blocked everything Lothor sent his way, but unlike round four, Sensei also countered, and began to dominate the final round. Sensei connected with six straight moves, and it had Lothor down to one knee. Sensei was preparing for his finisher, the Watanabe Power Kick, when Marah and Kapri jumped onto the ring apron, distracting Ninjor. This caused Sensei to turn his back to Lothor, and Lothor took advantage, nailing Sensei with a low bow, as Sensei fell to the mat. Cam was finally able to get Marah and Kapri off the apron, but it was too late, as Ninjor turned around to see Sensei on the mat.

Lothor 3, Sensei 2

Lothor had won the ninja part of this ninja match, meaning he got to bring in the kendo stick to use in the wrestling part of the match. Lothor grabbed a kendo stick from one of the corners, and began to pace around Sensei, waiting to make his, and also mocking Sensei. When Sensei was on his knees, Lothor brought the stick over his head, and was ready to attack when he felt a pain in his groin.

"Oh boy, ha-ha, look at what was happened," said Armando. "They have done it again," said Edge. "Yeah boys that's the third time," said Randy Orton.

For the third time Lothor's nieces, Marah and Kapri had turned on Lothor, as each deliver a low bow to their uncle. Then the sisters removed their villain gear, and appeared in their ninja outfits. As Lothor began to turn around, the girls were going to each meet him with punches to his face, but Lothor caught their fists, and threw them down. This caused the girls to fall to the mat, as the crawled from Lothor, but ran out of room when they hit the corner. Both Marah and Kapri crawled in fear as Lothor lifted them up and smiled. Shocked at this the girls smiled back, thinking they were ok, but that wasn't the cased, as Lothor grabbed their necks and began to choke them. Lothor's smile turned to anger as he lifted them up, and was ready to choke slam out of the ring, but then there was a loud crack.

Lothor dropped Marah and Kapri, and then screamed in pain, as Cam had entered the ring, gotten the kendo stick and just cracked Lothor in the back with it. Lothor turned around to be met by the kendo stick hitting him in the head. Cam went around Lothor, and then hit him in each knee with the stick. This caused Lothor to fall to his knees. Cam then dropped the stick so he could check on Marah and Kapri. While this was happening Sensei had recovered, and seeing Lothor on his knees, he got in position, and nailed Lothor with the Watanabe Power Kick. Sensei then covered Lothor and Ninjor counted the one, two, three.

"The winner of this contest SENSEI KANOI WATANABE," announced Mr. Kennedy, as Marah and Kapri each hugged Sensei and Cam, as the three raised Sensei's arms in victory. The celebration would be short lived though.

From out of no where, Zurgane and Vexacus attacked Sensei and Cam, from behind. Before Marah and Kapri could do anything, the other two men in Lothor's army, Motodrone and Chooboo had them each locked to full nelsons. Chooboo and Motodrone were too strong for the girls, and they were forced to watch Zurgane and Vexacus destroy Sensei and Cam. Both Vexacus and Zurgane sent multiple shots to the heads of Sensei and Cam with the kendo sticks, even busting Cam's head open, as blood spewed from the wound. Then Vexacus and Zurgane hit Cam and Sensei with their finishers. By the time this was done, Lothor was back up, and pulled some handcuffs from his pockets, as Vexacus and Zurgane handcuffed Cam and Sensei to the bottom ropes.

After that was done Lothor, Zurgane, and Vexacus turned their attentions to Marah and Kapri. Chooboo and Motodrone released the full nelsons they had on the girls, and then they grabbed the girl's heads and banged them together. They were going to fall to the mat when Vexacus and Zurgane caught them, and hit their finishers. Then Chooboo and Motodrone had their fun again, as they applied their submission finishers to the girls. Vexacus and Zurgane mocked the two, while Lothor could only laugh. Chooboo and Motodrone kept the moves on until the girls had passed out. Marah and Kapri lay lifelessly and on their stomachs as Lothor grabbed a kendo stick and cracks it across both of their backs, to awake them. Lothor then grabbed two more pairs of handcuffs, and had Chooboo and Motodrone handcuff Marah and Kapri in a corner. Then Lothor starts to choke Marah and Kapri with the stick. Then the crowd erupts into cheers, as the other Ninja Storm rangers charge the ring, sending Lothor and his army retreating to the stands. Lothor just laughs at the rangers from the stands, as Shane and Dustin check on Sensei, Hunter and Blake check on Cam, and Tori checks on Marah and Kapri.

_Backstage_

We head backstage as Randy Sklar is standing by with Zack, who is with his girl Angela. "Randy Sklar here and I'm backstage with Zack Taylor and his girlfriend Angela. Zack tonight you team with Xander and Joel as you battle Carlos, Danny and Chad in a six-man tag known as the jokesters vs. quiet. What are your thoughts on the title of this match?

"Well Randy, the title is right; myself Xander and Joel have pulled jokes in our days, while those other three are quiet guys. But, the thing that will give us the edge tonight is that we are not just jokesters, we are also players and ladies mans. I mean those other three are just one thing, while my team is multiple. Whenever we good out there, the girls are always screaming for us, they all want us, but know they can't have us. I have the most perfect girl out there in Angela; Joel has a great lady in Ms. Fairweather, and while Xander is still looking for misses right, all the girls want to be his miss right. While we're getting love from all the ladies those three are only getting love from flowers, soccer balls, and dolphins. Tonight Joel, Xander, and I will show everyone we're not just great jokesters and lovers, but we're just as great at fighting." With that Zack and Angela leave as we head back to the ring.

_Back at ringside_

A large explosion was heard, and then P.O.D's song "Boom" started to play, as Mr. Kennedy started to announce the next match. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Newtech City, BOOM." Boom made his way to the ring wearing and orange SPD shirt, and gray pants, as he waited his tag team partner.

The "Feed My Frankenstein" by Alice Cooper began to play, as Boom's partner came to the ring. "And his tag team partner, from the streets of Newtech City, PIGGY." The alien made his way to the ring wearing his normal attire as he began to talk to Boom, and await their opponents.

"Key Largo" by the Beach Boys began to play as the first opponent made his way to the ring. "And their opponents, first now residing in South America, ERNIE." The former juice bartender made his way to the ring wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts as he awaited his partner.

A police siren started to go off and then the theme song for the hit TV show "Cops" started to play. "And his tag team partner, from Angel Grove, California, LT. STONE." Lt. Jerome Stone made his way to the ring dressed in normal police attire. Once he entered the ring he removed his hat, and top of his police uniform, revealing a light blue AGPD shirt he would wrestle in.

"Well boys this is a big match for the tag team division," said Edge. "Right you are Edge, the winner will have taken a big step towards getting a possible title shot," said Randy Orton. "Ha-ha amigos, that is true, now let's see who the ref is," said Armando, as the attention turned back to the ring, and Mr. Kennedy.

"And the special referee for this match, representing TNA wrestling, from The Serengeti, "THE ALPHA MALE" MONTY BROWN." The former NFL linebacker turned wrestler made his way to the ring as his theme played. He wore his normal leopard coat, with red shorts, along with his ref's shirt. He did his normal antics outside and inside the ring, before talking to both teams, and then calling for the bell.

_A/N: Well folks that's chapter four, I hope you enjoyed it I would like to thank PernDragonrider, who is helping me with entrance songs and ideas for the finishers. Chapter five will feature the Lt.Stone/Ernie vs. Piggy/Boom tag match, an interview with the SPD A Squad, and the intros for the next match. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and PLEASE leave a review. Lastly all flames will be sent to D-Generation X, and responded with two words for ya: SUCK IT!_


	5. PiggyBoom vs ErnieLt Stone

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 5: Piggy/Boom vs. Ernie/Lt. Stone**

A/N: Finally I got some free time on my hands so I can write the next chapter of this story. Sorry about the long wait, I haven't had the free time I thought I would have since going back to school. Going to sport events the main reason, along with being a very social person the reason, but I got no events going on this weekend, so I'm going to try and post new chapters today (Friday), tomorrow, and Sunday. Ok now its time for Chapter 5, which features tag team action as Piggy and Boom battle Ernie and Lt. Stone. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.

Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view.

Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt

"The Alpha Male" Monty Brown explains the rules to each team, and then the teams decide who will start that match. Boom and Lt. Stone will be the two who start the match.

_Bells Rings_

The two men circle each other to start things off, each looking for an opening. They lock up in the middle of the ring, and Lt. Stone applies a headlock on Boom. Lt Stone then sends Boom into the ropes and delivers an elbow to the face when he returns. Lt. Stone then bounces off the ropes and lands a leg drop on Boom. Lt Stone goes for the quick pin, but only gets a two count.

After his pin attempt Lt. Stone tags Ernie into the match. Ernie rushes the now elevated Boom, and knocks him down with a clothesline. Ernie then bounces off the ropes, and lands a huge splash on Boom. Ernie covers Boom for a two count. Ernie then lifts up Boom, who sends an elbow to Ernie's gut. This stops Ernie's momentum, and allows Boom to tag Piggy.

After receiving the tag Piggy climbs to the middle rope and lands a forearm smash to Ernie's head. Piggy then applies a head scissors to Ernie. Being close to the ropes Piggy grabs the bottom rope for leverage, and let's go before the ref can see it. The Alpha Male warns Piggy of this, but as soon as he isn't looking Piggy does it again, as the crowd starts to boo. The ref sees it this time and Piggy doesn't let go, so he gives Piggy the five count, but after four The Alpha Male stops and kicks Piggy's arm off the rope. This upsets Piggy, and he gets in Monty Brown's face. The two jaw for a few seconds until Ernie surprises Piggy with a roll up attempt that gets a two count.

After the roll up Ernie keeps Piggy down and lands a quick elbow to the face before tagging Lt. Stone back in. Stone enters the ring and lands a knee to Piggy's face. Stone then picks Piggy up and sends him to the corner. Lt. Stone charges Piggy and nails him with a huge clothesline. Piggy falls to the mat, and Stone heads to the top rope and hits a huge elbow drop, and covers Piggy for a two count.

Lt Stone starts to lift Piggy, but Piggy pokes Lt. Stone's eye, and then is able to tag Boom into the match. With Lt. Stone dazed Boom is able to hit a high knee lift on Stone. Boom then decides to weaken Lt. Stone's left arm, as he applies an arm bar. Lt. Stone is two strong though and is able to break free. Boom decides to rush Stone, but Stone knocks him down with a big boot to the face. Stone covers Boom and gets a two count as Piggy breaks up the pin attempt. Stone turns his attention to Piggy, but Boom attacks before he can get there. The double team is on, and with The Alpha Male trying to keep Ernie out, the more damage is done to Lt. Stone. When The Alpha Male is refocused on the match, Boom is able to tag Piggy in.

Piggy continues to work on the beaten Lt. Stone with kicks to the gut. The Piggy applies a Boston crab to Stone, but Lt. Stone is able to get to the ropes, and Piggy breaks the holds. Piggy then climbs to the top rope, and starts show boating to the crowd, this gives Stone time to recover. Piggy then tries a frog splash, but Stone gets his knee's up, blocking Piggy's attempt. Stone then reaches his corner and tags in Ernie.

Ernie runs towards Piggy and land another big splash, and then bounces off the ropes and hits a leg drop. As Ernie starts to lift Piggy, Piggy steps on Ernie's feet and delivers a chop block to Ernie's knee. Piggy then starts to target the knee, dropping elbows and forearms on it, while also applying different submissions holds. Piggy then looks for the kill by applying the figure four leg lock. Piggy has this applied for a good two minutes, let somehow Ernie reaches the ropes. Piggy must break the hold, but is able to distract The Alpha Male so that Boom can attack from the outside. Boom grabs Ernie leg, and slams it into the corner bar, causing more pain to the knee.

After Piggy finishes his distracting he tags in Boom. For the next five minutes or so Piggy and Boom quick tag each other, and each works on the knee with stomps, elbows, and different submissions. Once Piggy is tagged back in he decides to ends this and sends Ernie into the ropes. Piggy ducks, trying to flip Ernie over, but Ernie sees this, and is able to kick Piggy in the face. Ernie then rushes to the corner to get the hot tag from Lt. Stone.

Lt Stone rushes in and takes out Piggy with a huge clothesline, and then knocks Boom off the ring apron. Stone then puts Piggy in a head lock, lifts him up and delivers a huge suplex. Boom, still made that Stone knocked him off, enters the ring, as does Ernie, and all hell breaks lose. Stone and Ernie get the underhand, and send Piggy and Boom running into each other. Boom uses the ropes to get up, but Stone is right the deliver a clothesline so big they both fall to the outside.

Stone and Boom start going at it on the outside, while Piggy and Ernie go at it in the ring. With Monty Brown trying to get Lt. Stone back in the ring, Piggy is able to hit a low blow on Ernie, and led that into a pump handle slam, for Piggy's finisher, The Garbage Slam. Piggy covers Ernie, but The Alpha Male won't count the pin, which upsets Piggy. Piggy again gets into The Alpha Male's face.

"I don't know why Piggy is getting upset, Monty knows that Ernie is not the legal man, Piggy needs to get Stone back in the ring if he wants to win," says Randy Orton.

Piggy continues to argue with The Alpha Male, and gets so upset, that that goo comes out of what Piggy calls a nose. The Alpha Male wipes this off his face, and starts to laugh, and Piggy laughs with him. Monty then stops laughing, and Piggy gets scared. The Alpha Male then sends Piggy into the ropes; The Alpha Male then bounces off the other set of ropes, and drives Piggy straight into the ground with his finisher, The Pounce.

Lt. Stone reenters the ring, as Ernie is taking care of Boom on the outside now, and brings out his nightstick. He places it in the center of the ring, picks up Piggy, and sends him into the ropes. When Piggy bounces off, Stone is there to pick him up off the ground, does a little turn, and slams Piggy right onto the nightstick, which is his finisher know as the Nightstick Slam. Lt. Stone then covers Piggy, and The Alpha Male counts 1, 2, 3.

"The winners of this contest, ERNIE and LT. STONE," announces Mr. Kennedy, as the two men celebrate their win. "Man what a great tag team match, reminds me of the days of the old E and C connection," says. Edge. "Ha-ha, senor Edge, that was indeed a fine match," says Estrada. "Now let's head backstage to Jason Sklar," says Randy Orton.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar, and with me right now is the SPD A-Squad. Now tonight you five will enter a steel cage with Ryan, Trent, Merrick, and Blake, in a match where it is every person for themselves. How will this effect how you five perform tonight." Right when the Green SPD ranger was about to answer, the red ranger and leader, Charlie, takes the mic away. "Hey you know I answer all the questions," she tells her teammate. "Listen Sklar tonight people think we are at a disadvantage because it is every person for themselves, but we will be find, we know how to deal with this, its simple, these four will take out those other four, and then I'll step in for the pin. And, as long as these four don't fail me, like they did last time, I will be victorious. Follow me my team." And with that we head back to ringside.

_Ringside_

"What You Know" starts to play, and PRWA Owner Phil Savitt makes his way onto stage. "Folks after what I saw in the Ninja Match, I have decided to make a match for our next pay-per-view, which is on Sunday August 27, live from Angel Grove, California, an event that I assure you will have a name by the end of the night. This match will feature Lothor, and the five members of his army against the six Ninja Storm Power Rangers, and it will be a war games match."

"Oh man folks, what a match that will be, war games at our next pay-per-view," says Edge. "Yeah that is huge," says Randy Orton, "but now let's gets back to the ring for more attack."

"One Call Away" by Chingy starts to play as our first participant makes their way to the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is a six man tag team match. Making his way to the ring, from Angel Grove, California, he is the second green turbo ranger, and the black space ranger, CARLOS VALRENTES." Carlos makes his way to the ring wearing a green soccer jersey and a pair of black soccer shorts.

The next song to play is "Dreams" by Van Halen. "And, his tag team partner, from Mariner Bay, California, the blue lightspeed ranger CHAD LEE." Chad makes his way to the ring wearing a white lifeguard shirt and blue lifeguard shorts.

The next song up is "Heaven" by Los Lonely Boys. "And their tag team partner, from Turtle Cove, California, the black wild force ranger, DANNY DELGADO." Danny makes his way to the ring in his usual black attire, as the three partners talk things over and wait for their opponents.

The next song we hear is "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor. "And their opponents, first from Biarwood, California, the green mystic force ranger, XANDER BLY." Xander is in the ring, dressed in green, awaiting his partners.

"Fly Away" by Nelly is the next song that plays. "And his tag team partner, being accompanied to the ring by his wife Angela Fairweather, from Mariner Bay, California, the green lightspeed ranger, JOEL RAWLINGS. Joel and his wife make their way to the ring, Joel wearing his usual piloting gear, along with his trustee cowboy hat.

The last song to play is "Lean Wit It Rock Wit It", as spotlights start to shine all over the stage. "And their tag team partner, being accompanied to the ring by Angela, now residing in Hollywood, California, the first mighty morphin black ranger, ZACK TAYLOR." Zack and Angela make their way to the ring, dancing along the way, as fireworks go off. Zack is wearing his normal dancing pants, along with one of his mult-colored shirts. He greets his partners as they await the ref for the match.

A familiar noise to WWE fans starts to play (one that is actually my cell phone ringtone) as a red carpet is placed down the ramp, and photographers gather at the top of the stage. "And the referee for this contest, representing the WWE, and being accompanied to the ring by Melina, from Los Angeles, California, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, JOHNNY NITRO." Nitro and Melina make their way down the red carpet as they have their pictures taken. Melina plays with his the title, which as always wore different by Nitro, and then she performs wrestling greatest entrance. Nitro taunts the crowd while this is happening, then gives his coat and belt to Melina before talking to the combatants in the match.

A/N: Well folks that is Chapter Five, hope everyone enjoyed it. I do have a challenge for you guys, as you know only the red SPD ranger, Charlie, has their name mentioned, and I was wondering if you guys could help think of some names for the other four. I would need two guy names, a girl name, and an alien name. If you guys could help me out with this it would be really great. Anyway Chapter Six will feature this six-man tag match, the first match involving actual rangers, an interview with Dustin and Toru, and of course more introductions. Again thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW, and all flames will be sent to D-Generation X, and responded with two words for ya: SUCK IT!


	6. ZackJoelXander v ChadDannyCarlos

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 6: Zack/Xander/Joel vs. Carlos/Chad/Danny**

**A/N: Hello again everyone, it's my Thanksgiving Break, and I am thankful to those who have read my story and will continue to do so. Since I'm on break that means more writing time. We are now in Chapter six and it's the Jokesters vs. Quiet Guys Six man tag match with Zack/Xander/Joel vs. Carlos/Danny/Chad, in the first match featuring actually rangers wrestling. I hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and have a great holiday.**

**Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt**

Johnny Nitro has finished explaining the rules of this six-man tag match to both teams and calls for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

With the sound of the bell we are under way, starting the match will be two former black rangers as Zack and Danny will start off this contest. Both men circle each other to start the match, and then lock up, Zack is able to get the advance, and puts Danny into a headlock. Zack then sends Danny into the ropes, and when he bounces off, Danny is met by Zack's shoulder. After this move Zack does a little dance, as Angela cheers on her man. Danny doesn't like this and charges, but Zack is prepared, and meets Danny with a clothesline.

Zack forces Danny up, puts him into another head lock, and again sends him into the ropes. Zack drops down, ready to flip Danny, but Danny sees this, stops himself, and kicks Zack right in the face. Danny then grabs the top of Zack's head and slams it to the ground, as Danny lands sitting, nailing a perfect X Factor. When Zack starts getting up Danny mocks him and starts dancing. This upsets Zack who charges for a clothesline, but he misses. Danny tries to take advance of this by bouncing off the ropes, but Angela grabs Danny's foot to distract him. This works as Zack hits Danny with an axe handle right in the back. As Danny rives in pain, Zack grabs him by the hair, and moves to the corner to tag Xander into the match

Xander enters and punches Danny right in the face. Zack then lets go of Danny and exits the ring. Xander then bounces off the ropes and drops a knee into the face of Danny. He repeats this, but this time drops the knee on Danny's gut. Xander tries a third time, but Danny moves. As Xander tends to his knee, Danny is able to tag in Carlos. Carlos, a master of soccer, comes in delivering lethal kicks to Xander. Carlos then slams Xander into the mat.

Carlos lifts Xander back up, puts his head between his arm and delivers a huge DDT. Carlos covers Xander, but only gets a two count. Carlos then goes and tags Chad into the match. Chad comes in and drops an elbow right on Xander's head. Chad then locks Xander into a submission hold, only having to break in when Xander reaches the ropes. When Chad lifts Xander, Xander rakes Chad's eyes, and gets enough time to tag Zack back into the match up.

Zack enters and grabs Chad and suplex's him to the mat. Zack then performs his Broadway elbow, by doing a dance before driving his elbow in the face of Chad. Zack then sends Chad into the ropes and meets him with a huge spine buster. Zack does another Broadway elbow before tagging Joel into the match up. Joel enters the match and starts off by kicking Chad right in the gut, and then delivers a pile driver. Next Joel punches Chad in the face three times, before turning his attention to his beautiful wife Miss Fairweather. This is the distract Chad needed, as he tagged Carlos back into the match up.

As Joel turns around he expects to see Chad on the mat, but is met by a Pele kick from Carlos. Carlos then climbs to the top rope and performs a hurricanrana. Carlos is rolling. Joel tries to counter the assault from Carlos, but every time Carlos is able to prevent it. Finally after delivering and sit down power bomb, Carlos again goes to the top rope, trying a moonsault, but Joel is ready and gets his knees up. Joel then tags Zack back in.

When Zack enters he goes right after the right knee of Carlos, hoping to stop the kicks and high flying moves. After many different submission holds, and some extra leverage thanks to the ropes, his teammates, and Angela, Carlos' knee is hurting big time, and is barely able to place his right foot entirely on the ground. Anytime Carlos tries for some offense, his knee won't allow it, and the extra leverage his causing Chad and Danny to distract the ref. Zack decides to take advance of this, as Angela gives him some brass knuckles, and knocks Carlos' lights out, all while the ref is distracted. Zack then heads to the top rope for one of his finishers, the Mastodon Hop. But Zack waste too much time dancing, and Carlos is able to somehow move out of the way, and tag Chad back into the match.

Chad enters and takes down Zack, along his Joel and Xander, who also tried to stop him. Chad is on fire, taking out all three men. After delivering a huge tombstone pile driver, Chad tries to pin Zack, but Joel breaks it end, and all hell breaks loose. In the melee Zack, Joel, Danny, and Carlos all end up outside, leaving Chad and Xander in the ring.

Chad starts to head towards the outside, but is met by a kick to the gut by Xander, who then delivers his finisher, his version of the twist of fate, called the Extreme Nature. Carlos enters the ring, unknown to Xander who is mocking Chad, and when Xander turns around he is met by a charging Carlos, and his spear finisher called Desert Thunder. After the spear Carlos walks right into Joel, who sets him up for his razors edge type finisher, called the Crash Landing. Danny then enters the ring, and whips Joel to one of the corners, and sets him up for his finisher, a power bomb from the top rope called the Flower Bomb. Then Zack is back in the ring and delivers his other finisher, the Mastodon Drop. With those four men out, Zack starts dancing, not knowing that Chad, the other legal man is back up. Chad is able to grab Zack while he is dancing and lock him into a cross face for his finisher the Lifeguard Lock.

Chad has the move locked in well and any time Zack gets close to the ropes Chad pulls him back. Zack is able to finally get to the ropes, only to have Chad pull him off the ropes, after this Angela has had enough, and enters the ring and smacks Chad upside the head with her purse. Johnny Nitro sees this and calls for the bell.

"The winners of this contest, by DQ, DANNY, CARLOS, AND CHAD." This announcement causes Angela to snap, and she continues beating on Chad. Then Miss Fairweather starts to join the fun as well, as these two women continue to beat Chad. Danny then enters the ring to stop this, only to be met by a low blow from Joel. While this is going on Xander and Carlos are in the stands still going at it. Back in the ring, the ladies are watching from the outside as their men continue to destroy Chad and Danny. Then all of a sudden, Marina, the mermaid who is a friend of Chad, and Kendall, the flower store owner and close friend of Danny, come out and take out Angela and Miss Fairweather. Zack and Joel see this, and don't like it and the grab Marina and Kendall and pull them into the ring. The two men then restrain the women by putting their arms behind their backs. Miss F and Angela then enter the ring and attack the restrained women, Angela going after Kendall, and Miss F attacking Marina, someone who she has had issues with before. Marina and Kendall can't protect themselves and receive a beating from Miss F and Angela. The two ladies finish their assault by performing their boyfriend's finishers. Angela hits Kendall with the Mastodon drop, and Miss F performs the Crash Landing on Marina. The men come over and kiss their girlfriend's before raising their hands in victory.

All of a sudden T.I.'s "What You Know" starts playing and outcomes Phil Savitt. "After what I just witnessed I am adding a new match to next month's pay-per-view. It will be a eight person inter-gender match, with Zack, Angela, Joel, and Miss Fairweather taking on Danny, Kendall, Chad, and Marina." The music starts playing again and Mr. Savitt walks away, leaving the four in the ring, smiling from ear to ear. "Well folks Mr. Savitt is already match making for next month" said Randy Orton. "Right you are Randy," says Edge. "Not only do we have that 8 person inter-gender match, but there is also the war games match between Ninja Storm and Lothor's army that was announced earlier." "Next month's event is look to be an awesome on, ha-ha," says Estrada. "Now let's go backstage."

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar, and with me now is one of the teams competing for the new Mixed Tag Team titles tonight, Tori and Dustin. Now guys I know you have been feuding for weeks with Madison and Chip, and things have been crazy for you guys for a while, so how are you prepared for this match."

"Randy you are right," says Dustin. "With feuding with those two and dealing with the mini-tourney, and Lothor and his goons we are pretty worn out." "Dustin is right," says Tori, "we are tired, we have to look out for Lothor and his army now, and we had a hard fought match in the mini-tourney, and Maddie and Chip had an easy match. It will be hard, and we are tired, but he never quit, and will leave RangerMania the first PRWA Mixed Tag Team champions.

Just as the interview is wrapping up, in come Xander and Carlos, still going at it. Randy, Tori, and Dustin hurry away to stay out of it. It looks like Carlos is in trouble, put moves right when Xander was about to deck him, and Xander's hand hit the cement wall. Xander then starts attending to his hand, as Carlos is ready to walk off, but when he turns around, he is met by a soccer trophy straight to the head, thanks to Conner McKnight. Xander is about to attack Carlos again, but Conner scares him off. Conner then starts the beat down of Carlos, hitting him twice with a steel chair, before throwing him head first into the cement wall, which busts Carlos open. Conner grabs a chair, places it under Carlos' head, and grabs another one, and smashes it on Carlos head, deliver a huge one man con-chair-to. Conner then lifts up Carlos' head and says, "After tonight, not only will I be a better soccer player then you, I'll prove that I'm a better wrestler, when I win the PRWA title." Conner then throws the trophy that started the attack into Carlos' gut and walks off.

_Ringside_

"Wow, what an attack by Conner," says Edge. "Yes Senor Edge that was very brutal, those two have history and Senor Conner proved a point" said Estrada. "Well folks the cage has been lowered, and Mr. Kennedy is in the ring so its time for our next match," says Orton.

The song "Outta Control" by 50 Cent starts to play, as Mr. Kennedy announces the match. "The following contest is a cage match, and can be won by pin fall, submission, or escape from the cage, making his way to the ring, from Mariner Bay, California, the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, RYAN MITCHELL."

Once Ryan enters the ring, "All the Small Things" by blink 182 starts to play, "making his way to the ring, from Reefside, California, the White Dino Thunder Ranger, TRENT FERNANDEZ."

The next song to play is the old New World Order Wolfpac theme. "Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Princess Shayla, from the Animaria, he is the Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, MERRICK BALITON."

Once Merrick and the Princess entered the ring, the next song, Nelly's "Ride Wit Me" started to play. "Introducing next, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the Ninja Storm Navy Thunder Ranger, BLAKE MICTHELL." Blake made his way out to the ring on his motocross bike, which the fans, and especially the girls, loved.

Once Blake was off his bike and in the ring, the song "Breaking the Law" started to play, and the arena went dark, except for a red police light. "And their final opponents, from New Tech City, Charlie, Fangs, Tyler, Ron, and Traci, THE SPD A SQUAD." The arena erupted into boos as A Squad made their presents felt. Once the five arrived on stage, they each did the same formations, causing fireworks to go off.

Once those five were in the ring, it was time to announce the refs for the match. First the song "Some bodies gonna get it" by Three Six Mafia started to play. "Introducing the first referee for this match, who will be stationed in the ring, representing WWE, from Silsbee, Texas, he is the World's Strongest Man, MARK HENRY." The former weightlifter made his way to the ring, and entered the cage, as all competitors' back away, showing respect to the big man. Next Lothor's music starts to play, "and the second referee for this, representing Lothor's Army, ZURGANE." As Lothor's top general made his way to the ring, Blake was staring him down the whole time. When Zurgane got to the door, the two had another stare before Zurgane closed the cage door, and locked it.

**A/N: Well there it is Chapter six, hope you all enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW. For Chapter seven we will have the evil ranger cage match, an interview with the PRWA Women's Champion Vida, and more introductions. Again thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW, and all flames will be sent to D-Generation X, and responded with two words for ya: SUCK IT!!!!!**


	7. Evil Ranger Cage Match

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 7: Evil Ranger Cage Match**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I hop everyone is having a great holiday. You know when I think of Thanksgiving I just think of one thing, Evil Power Rangers fighting in a steel cage, and well that's what we got now, its Ryan vs. Merrick vs. Blake vs. Trent vs. the SPD A Squad, inside a steel cage. I hop you enjoy the chapter, and please leave a review.**

**Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt**

As Mark Henry explains the cage match rules to the seven men and two women in the cage, Zurgane shut the door and locked it, so only time you could escape through the door was to tell him.

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rings it looks more like a 5-on-4 tag match that everyone for themselves, as the A Squad is in one corner, and the other four rangers in the other corner. Charlie just laughs and gives a signal, and which is the A Squad's sign of attack. Trent, Merrick, Blake, and Ryan had no time to react as each was met by huge clotheslines.

Though the match was to be every person for themselves, the A Squad was working like the well oiled machine that they are, and the other four didn't stand a chance. Fangs was dealing with Merrick, Tyler had Ryan, Ron had Blake, and Traci had Trent, all the while Charlie was sitting in one of the corners laughing and directing traffic. She yelled out all different types of moves, power slams, germen slupexes, neck breakers, submissions, you name it Charlie was telling her team to dish it out. Once the assault was over Trent, Blake, Merrick, and Ryan were out. Charlie then pulled out her SPD morpher, and at the top of her lungs yelled her next command, CONTAINMENT!!!!!

To the four other A Squad members, that ment once thing, the official A Squad finisher, the submission move known as the cloverleaf, or as they called it, Containment. Each of the A Squad members looked the submission hold onto the ranger they had been beating for most of the match. Ref Mark Henry had a tough time trying to check on all four rangers, who were motionless, and since they could be only one winner, did not end the match. Charlie just continued to laugh, until snapping her fingers, signaling to end the hold.

Charlie then motioned to Zurgane to open the door, which he did. Charlie told her team good work and to stay as she started to walk towards the door. Right when she was about to leave Fangs stopped her, and Charlie got upset, and the two started to argue, while this was happening, the other three members surrounded Charlie. Charlie stopped arguing and had a look of shock as to what her team was doing. All of a sudden Ron pushed Charlie right into Fangs, who delivered a huge spinebuster.

With that finally being done, each member of the A Squad locked their leader into containment, as she screamed in pain. When it looked like she would submit, the hold would be broken and other would take over. Once this was over Charlie was out.

All of this was enough for Merrick, Trent, Blake, and Ryan to get up, and when they saw this, they came up with a plan. When the A Squad was done with their leader, only to turn around and be met by the finishers of the other four men. Ryan delivered a cobra clutch bomb, known as the Titanium Cobra to Ron, Trent hit Traci with his Drago Suplex, Merrick nailed Tyler with a death valley driver he called the Lone Wolf, and Blake knocked Fangs out with his finisher, a front Russian leg sweep he called the Moto-Cross.

After this was done the entire A Squad was out, and Blake took advance, hitting Ryan, Trent, and Merrick with the Moto-Cross. Blake then saw the door standing wide open, and decided to end this, but when he was about to leave Zurgane came out of hiding, closing the door on Blake, knocking him out. Zurgane laughed at this, until Shane and Hunter came out and jumped Zurgane; still angry at what happened after the Ninja Match, and for what he did to Blake. Mark Henry exited the ring to try and break this up. In the ring Merrick, Trent and Ryan got up and started arguing, Ryan then pushed Trent in Merrick, and Merrick hit the Lone Wolf on Trent. Merrick turned around only to be hit by the Titanium Cobra. Ryan started towards the door; put saw all five A Squad members starting to stir, so he hit each one with the Titanium Cobra. Ryan then walked out the cage.

"The winner of this contest, by escape, RYAN," announced Mr. Kennedy as Mark Henry raised Ryan's hand in victory. The A Squad started to stir again, and saw their leader stirring as well, and the four decided to pick her up and launch her into the cage, and they did just that, but with so much force it actually broke the cage.

"What You Know" started up, and once was again was PRWA owner Phil Savitt. Well A Squad, it looks like you turned on your leader, and at our next pay-per-view, you will get to decide Charlie's opponents, as it will be the A Squad challenge 4-on-1 handicap match Charlie vs. four opponents of your guys choosing." Mr. Savitt then leaves, as A Squad hi fives each other and leaves.

"Wow Mr. Savitt is on a match making frenzy," says Edge. "That is now three matches for next month, now let's head backstage."

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar, and with me right now is the PRWA Women's Champion Vida. V tonight you have to take on seven different women, all pink rangers, who are upset at your comments about pinks, in a Gauntlet match, your thoughts." "You want my thoughts, YOU WANT MY THOUGHTS," yelled Vida. "Well I think this match is a total load of BS. I am the women's champion; I should not have to face six different women, and not know the order. I do know that they are upset for what I have said about the color pink, and all past pink rangers, but they all knows its true, that all the past pink rangers are weak girly girls, hell the first two are the most girly, and they aren't even in this match. Ever since I got here I have proven to be the strongest pink ranger, and the best. I won this title over the first two pinks, and tonight after I beat the rest of them in this gauntlet match, I will once and for all prove I am the greatest pink ranger of all time." With that V storms off. "Back to you guys," says Jason.

_Ringside_

"Ha-ha, amigos, that senorita V is one fierily lady," says Estrada. "Very true," says Orton. "And she has a point, if she holds on to her title tonight; she will have beaten every pink ranger." "Well folks that later, no to our next match, which will crown the first ever PRWA Mixed Tag Team champions, since Madison and Chip joined PRWA, they have been feuding with Dustin and Tori, and tonight it comes to a head as one team will be Mixed Tag champs, hears a look back at this rivalry," says Edge.

_Video Package_

_Ever since Madison and Chip arrived they have been feuding with Dustin and Tori, trying to prove who the better yellow male and female blue is. It's like every week one team takes advance put they can't pull anyway because the other team always counters. "So you two think you the best mixed tag teams, well at RangerMania you can prove it by winning the new Mixed Tag Team titles, if you win your semifinal matches in the mini-tournament I set up." Match 1: Madison and Chip vs. Billy and Hayley, "Chip and Madison have been all over Billy and Hayley since the opening bell, Lightning Kick to Billy, and the Liquid Thunder to Hayley, Chip and Madison make easy work of Billy and Hayley and are heading to RangerMania." Match 2: Dustin and Tori vs. Eric and Taylor. "Eric and Taylor have been controlling this match from the opening, it seems that every time Dustin and Tori try to get the advance Taylor and Eric stop it. Eric for his finisher, blocked by Dustin, who turns it into the Lions Roar. Taylor tries to stop the pin attempt, but the Tidal Wave by Tori, she gets the ref back in, one, two, three, it's over. Tori and Dustin earn a hard fought win over Eric and Taylor, but will they be able to recover for RangerMania. We'll finally get to see it, Tori and Dustin vs. Chip and Madison, the winners will be the first ever PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions."_

_In the ring_

The Power Rangers Mystic Force theme starts to play, and Mr. Kennedy is ready to announce the match up. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is the finals of the Mixed Tag Mini-tournament, and the winners will become the first ever PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions. Making their way to the ring, from Briarwood, California, the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger CHIP THORN and the Blue Mystic Force Ranger MADISON ROCCA" Chip and Madison make their way to the ring in the mystic gear, complete with capes. They remove the capes once they enter the ring, and wait for their opponents.

Then the Ninja Storm theme starts to play and Mr. Kennedy is set to announce the next team. "And their opponents, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the Yellow Wind Ninja Storm Ranger DUSTIN BROOKS and the Blue Wind Ninja Storm Ranger TORI HANSON." The blue and yellow rangers make their way to the ring in their ninja fighting gear, eyes locked on their opponents, ready to become champions.

All of a sudden the song "Here Comes the Money" starts playing, and the crowd starts booing, knowing full well who the special referee is. "Ladies and Gentlemen your referee for this contest, representing WWE, from Greenwich, Connecticut SHANE MCMAHON." Shane makes his way to the ring in his Shane O Mac jersey, doing his here comes the money dance.

**A/N: Ok folks that is Chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 8 will feature our first of six title matches, an interview with Mesogog and Master Org, and the introductions from the women's title gauntlet match. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, had a great holiday, and don't forget to leave a review.**


	8. Mixed Tag Team Title Match

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 8: Mixed Tag Team Title Match**

**A/N: I', back everyone, and its time for our next match, the first title match of the evening, as Dustin and Tori will battle Madison and Chip to determine the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions. I hope you enjoy this match, and please leave a review**

**Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt**

"For those watching us tonight I just want to remind you that here in the PRWA during mixed tag matches, the women can wrestle the men," says Randy Orton. "And those thinking its unfair, ha-ha, you don't have to," says Estrada, "cause they chicas have proven they can hang with the men, especially in the two semifinal matchups." "Speaking of those matchups," says Randy Orton, "I think they will be the key to this match. Both of these teams are evenly matched, as we have seen throughout this rivalry, but as you remember last Wednesday on the final PRWA Weekly before RangerMania, Chip and Madison had no problem in their match, but Dustin and Tori were in a long drawn out hard fought match, that they struggled in for the most part. The question will be will they still be worn out from that, and having to dealing with Lothor's Army?" Back in the ring Shane McMahon has gone over everything with the two rings, and we are ready for this title match.

_Bell Rings_

The only two yellow males in Power Rangers history, Dustin and Chip, are starting us off in the match. Each man is circling their rival, looking for the upper hand. It looks like they are about to lock up, but Chip stops up and delivers a kick to Dustin's gut to gain the advance. With Dustin doubled over Chip grabs his hair and slams his face right into his knee. Chip then picks up Dustin and places him in a headlock, then lifts him over his head and drops him with a back body drop. Chip then gets cocky and decides to pin Dustin, but only gets a one count.

After the pin attempt, Chip bounces himself off the ropes and drops an elbow right on Dustin's face. Chip then bounces himself off the ropes again, this time dropping his knee in Dustin's face. Chip then garbs Dustin's head and starts putting into different face submissions, before sitting him up, going behind him, stretching his arms back, and putting his foot on the small of Dustin's back, locking in the Mexican Surf Board. Chip keeps the pressure on Dustin's back while stretching his arms back, causing major pain to two different areas. Chip has this locked in for about twenty seconds before letting him. After he lets go, he tags in his partner Madison.

After receiving the tag, the Blue Mystic Force ranger is just mocking Dustin. When he finally gets to his knees, Madison delivers two hard slaps to his face. Dustin tries to punch back, but Madison catches his hand and kicks Dustin right in the face. Madison then tries Dustin over on his stomach and locks in the cobra clutch submission. After about a minute of this Dustin is able to make it to the ropes, and Madison breaks the submission. After she releases the hold, Madison goes to lift Dustin up, but Dustin lands to punches to Maddie's stomach. Dustin the bounces off the ropes and hits Maddie with a scissors kick. Dustin then is able to reach his corner and tag Tori.

Tori enters the match blazing, and nails Madison with a clothesline. When Madison gets up she is met by a drop kick from Tori. Tori then starts working on Madison's arm, locking in a scissors on the arm and pulling on it. After this Tori lifts Maddie up and locks her in an arm bar, continue to damage Madison's arm. Tori starts to lift Madison, but Maddie punches Tori in the gut. Madison then wipes Tori into the ropes, only to have Tori land a huge spear as she is returning. Tori then heads to the top rope and nails a huge elbow drop. Tori covers Madison after this, but only gets a two count. Tori then lifts Madison and whips her into the ropes. When Madison returns to Tori, Tori lifts her up and nails a huge tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Tori again covers, but again only gets a two count.

Tori then once again climbs to the top rope, but this time waits for Maddie to get up. She is ready for of her signature moves, the hurricanrana. When Madison is up and facing Tori, she jumps, but Madison is ready, catching Tori before she can flip her over, and slamming her to the ground with a powerbomb. Madison then rolls Tori up for the pin, and even grabs the top of her pants for leverage, but only gets a two count.

Madison is fuming at the two count, and goes to argue with the ref, then to her shock, Tori rolls her up, but only gets a two. Tori then lifts Madison, ready for her finisher, but Maddie stops this by grabbing Tori's hair. Tori lets out a huge shriek when this happens, and then Madison just flings her across the ring like a rag doll. Madison then tags Chip back into the match. Chip just waits for Tori to turn around, and when she does he nails her in the face with a big boot. Chip covers Tori but only gets a two.

Chip then moves over to corner Madison is in and prepares for his finisher, the Lightning kick. When Tori is finally up and turns Chip lifts his leg up, but Tori is able to catch it, and clotheslines Chip. Tori then is able to tag Dustin into the match. Dustin starts mocking Chip and when Chip is up, Dustin hits Chip with Chip's own lightning kick. Dustin then lifts up Chip, puts his head between his legs, lefts him up, puts him on his back and drops him, for his finisher the Lion's Roar. Dustin covers put can only get a two, which shocks the Yellow Ninja Storm ranger. Then Dustin goes to the top rope, and waits for Chip to get up. When he does get up he goes for a drop kick, but Chip is able to get his leg up and nail Dustin with the Lightning Kick. Both men are down.

Shane McMahon got his count up to six before the men started to stir. Both then were able to drag themselves to their corners and tag their partners in. Madison and Tori charged each other, with Madison landing a punch to Tori's face, which she countered back with a punch to Maddie's face. The girls traded punches until Tori blocked one of Maddie's and hit her with three straight. Tori then bounced off the ropes and nailed Madison with a dropkick. Tori lifted up Maddie and tried for her finisher, but Madison blocked it and then lifted Tori into a torture rack, and then slamming her to the ground for her finisher the Liquid Thunder. Maddie covers Tori but only gets a two count. Madison then hits Tori with a second Liquid Thunder and again only gets a two count.

Madison then lifts up Tori and is set to whip her into one of the corners, but Tori reserves and sends Maddie into the corner, the corner in which our referee was located, and Madison runs right into Shane McMahon. Madison checks on Shane O Mac, but with her back turned is in perfect position for Tori. Tori comes from behind, lifts her up and hits her finisher, a spin out power bomb called the Tidal Wave. Tori covers Madison, but there is no ref, Dustin is trying to get him up, but Chip comes in and hits the Lightning Kick on Dustin. When Tori uncovers Maddie to see what is going on, she is also met by Chip's Lightning Kick. Chip then drags a lifeless Maddie over to a lifeless Tori, and places Madison's arm over Tori. Chip is able to get Shane McMahon up, and he sees Maddie covering Tori, and counts the one, two, three.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners of this contest, and the first ever PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, CHIP AND MADISON," announces Mr. Kennedy, as Chip is able to wake Maddie, and tell her of their victory. When hearing this Maddie gives Chip a huge hug, and the celebration starts. Then "What You Know" starts to play, and Mr. Savitt heads to the ring with a briefcase. "Madison and Chip, that was one hell of a match, and you two have proven to be the top mixed tag team in all of the PRWA, so I am here to reward you with the titles." Mr. Savitt then hands Mr. Kennedy his microphone, opens the briefcase, and hands the belts to Chip and Madison. "There you go, the brand new PRWA Mixed Tag Team title belts, you earned them, now go on and continue celebrating." With that Mr. Savitt leaves the ring, as Madison and Chip celebrate with their new belts.

"Well folks that was one awesome match, congrats to Madison and Chip," says Randy Orton. "Now let's head backstage."

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here, and I'm with one of the teams in tonight's fatal four way tables match, Master Org and Mesogog. Now guys, a lot of people are saying you're the underdogs tonight, for the fact that you have never worked together, what is you thoughts on this." "Well young Sklar," says Mesogog, "We may not have the working experience that the other teams have, but he have had similar upbringings, we were both humans before becoming evil, and though my human side escaped, I am still as evil as ever. I and Master Org share a lot of things in common, and that makes us a fermentable team." "Also," says Master Org, "Even though our opponents have worked to together, they have had issues with each others. Scorpius and Takeena, along with Bansherra and Diabolico have not seen eye to eye all the time, and Mondo and Vile just formed their team, and have never really worked together, so in my opinion, we are the favorites in this match." With that the two villains walk off.

We then move from the interview area to the Mystic Force ranger locker room, where Maddie and Chip are celebrating with their teammates. "Well even though my team lost its match, not because of me, it will still be a great night for Mystic Force, and we will prove even though we're new, we're the best. Maddie and Chip are now the Mixed Tag Champs; Daggeron will become one of the number one contenders for the Tag Team Titles, and Nick will shock the world and win the Forever Red match and be PRWA Champion," says Xander. All six rangers lift their drinks to celebrate what Xander said. "Now its mine turn, I'll defeat those seven wanna-bes and prove I'm the greatest pink ranger, and greatest women's champion ever," says Vida. With that the six drink their drinks and wish V luck as she leaves.

_Ringside_

"Well it look like Mystic Force is ready for a big night," says Edge. "Si senor, very true," says Estrada, "Now lets head to the ring for the next match."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is a gauntlet match for the PRWA Women's Championship. In this match the champion will be facing seven other opponents, one at a time. The match will end when either the champion has pinned all seven opponents, or one of the opponents pins her and becomes the new champion." Once Mr. Kennedy explained the rules, the song pink came on, as the champion came out.

"Introducing first, from Briarwood, California, she is the Mystic Force Pink Ranger, and PRWA Women's Champion, VIDA ROCCA." Though Vida hated pink, she came out to the song just to insult the other. She also always wore a pink shirt and pink pants, which she would tear off as another insult, revealing her usual outfit of a small black shirt and black leather pants, with title around her waist. The final insult would be once she leaves the ramp area, flames start going off, burning the pink clothes. She then entered the ring and posed with the belt, waiting for her first challenger.

The Bootsy Collin's "Fear the Tiger" played revealing the first challeneger. "And her first opponent, from Turtle Cove, California, the White Wild Force Ranger, ALYSSA ENRILE." Though Alyssa wasn't a pink ranger, Vida still always insulted her with the rest of the pinks, always hating on the pink in her uniform. Vida wanted Alyssa to join forces with her against the pinks, but Alyssa refused, setting off their rivalry, that ended when Vida cheated in the number contender's match they had, which helped lead to Vida winning the title in a triple threat vs. Kat and Kim. That is why Alyssa was added to the match, and would have no problem getting some payback on her old rival. Though she normally wore white when wrestling Alyssa wore a pink shirt, along with a pair of pink and white pants. Alyssa and Vida had a stare down as the waited for the referee for the match.

Salvia's "I Walk Alone" started to play, and the arena erupted when they saw the referee for the contest. "And the referee for this contest, representing WWE, from Washington DC, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, "The Animal" BATISTIA." The world's heavyweight champion made his way to the ring with the normal pyro show that followed during his entrance.

**A/N: Ok everyone that is chapter eight, I hope you enjoyed it. For chapter nine we will have the gauntlet match for the women's title, an interview with SPD Green Ranger Bridge, and the introductions for the fatal four way tables match. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review.**


	9. Women's Title Match

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 9: Women's Title Gauntlet Match**

**A/N: All right everyone its time for our second title match of the night, as Vida defends her women's title in a gauntlet match against seven other female rangers. So, I hope you enjoy chapter nine, and please leave a review.**

**Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt**

Once Batista enters the ring he explains the rules to the ladies, and then they back off waiting for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rings the two women charge each other and the catfight is on, as the two rivals' role around the ring, clawing at each other trying to get the advance. Finally Alyssa does, and is on top of Vida with a schoolgirl pin that gets her a two count. Once V lifts her arm, she smacks Alyssa in the face, and pushes her off. V then steps on Alyssa's hair, and lifts her arms up, as Alyssa starts screaming in pain, V laughing at this the whole time.

Once V releases the hold she starts working on Alyssa's knee, driving elbow after elbow into it. V then locks Alyssa in the bow and arm submission, focusing on the knee the entire time. Then V decides to lock in the figure four leg lock. V is in control of this hold for awhile, but Alyssa is able to reserve the pressure. V is able to reach the ropes, and Alyssa breaks the hold. Alyssa lifts up V and kicks her in the stomach, and then signals for her finisher, a scissors kick called the Crouching Tiger. Alyssa bounces off the ropes, but her bad knee slows her down, and when she goes up for the kick, V is able to catch her, and spin her around, and drop her with her spinning powerbomb finisher called The Tornado. V then covers Alyssa for the one, two, three.

As Alyssa is helped out of the ring, V waits for her next opponent. "Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Leo, from the planet Mirinoi, the first Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, KENDRIX MORGAN." Kendrix comes to the ring with Leo, dressed in her Terra Venture work outfit. V starts laughing as she thinks Kendrix is the weakest of the pink rangers.

V is on the attack right away, attacking Kendrix before she can even enter the ring. V once again targets her opponent's body part, this time Kendrix's back, with repeated stomps to the back of her opponent. V then locks in a cobra clutch, as she continues to wrench the back of Kendrix. V then puts Kendrix's head between her legs, picks her up, spins her around and drops her for the tornado. V covers Kendrix but lifts her shoulder up at two, she isn't done. V then puts Kendrix in her own finisher, an STF she calls the Quasar Galaxy Lock, Leo his pleading for his girlfriend to get to the ropes, but every time she gets close, V just pulls her back to the center of the ring. Then after a few minutes of this, Kendrix finally taps out.

Leo helps his girlfriend out of the ring and V pretends to clean her self off as she waits for her next victim. "Introducing next, from NewTech City, the SPD Pink Ranger, SYD DREW." "California" by Tupac starts playing as the beautiful blond makes her way to the ring in her SPD uniform. V is again laughing as she thinks Syd is the softest of the pink rangers.

As Syd enters the ring, V goes to punch her, but Syd blocks it with her hand, which just happens to be made of stone because of her power to control elements. V is rubbing her hand and Syd takes advance and clotheslines V once she turns around. Syd then takes a page out of V's playbook and starts working on the bruised hand, locking the arm into different submissions, and wrenching the hand in the process.

Syd starts to lift V, but V gets desperate and pokes Syd's eye with her thumb. Syd is now blinded, and V sticks her leg out and trips Syd. V laughs at this as Syd can't see because of V's dirty move. V then decides to work on Syd's neck, and locks her in a dragon sleeper, wrenching the neck. After that V locks in a head scissors, as she continues to twist at Syd's neck. Then V delivers a thunderous piledriver.

Syd is out, but instead of going for the pin, V sits Syd up and locks in a sleeper. V continues to work Syd's neck in the move. Batista then checks on Syd, lifting her arm up and it falls back, he does this a second time and the same thing happens. On the third try, Syd stops her arm from going down and starts to fight back. Syd gets to her feet and punches V in the gut to break the grip V had. Syd then bounces off the ropes and sunset flips V and gets a two count. Syd then sets up V and hits her with her finishing, a swinging DDT called the elmenDDt. Syd covers and Batista is to count three when V's puts her leg on the rope, and he must stop the count, but Syd thinks she was won the match. Syd starts to celebrate, but Batista explains to her that V's foot was on the rope. This makes Syd angry, and she turns her attention back to V, but the premature celebration allowed V to recover, and Syd walked right into a kick to the gut, and The Tornado. Batista counts the one, two, three, three down four to go.

As Syd is helped out of the ring, V tends to her bruised hand. Then V worst fear happens, the only pink she didn't want to see until the end was next, Eminem's "Lose Yourself" played as Mr. Kennedy announced the next participant, "Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Wes, from Silver Hills, California, the Pink Time Force Ranger JEN SCOTTS"

Jen and Wes made their way to the ring, Jen wearing a hoodie with hood up as always, put this wasn't a Time Force hoodie; it was an all pink one. Jen entered the ring, and took the hoodie off, revealing her Time Force uniform. Then to the surprise of V, Jen came out of no where a nailed a superkick. Jen then picked up V and delivered a couple of uppercuts to the chin of V.

Jen controlled the match with various punches, kicks, slams, and suplexes. That is why V feared Jen, because of her diverse fighting style. V finally was able to take control of the match when Jen went to the top rope for a frog splash, V was ready and got her knees up, and Jen landed right into them. Then V started her attack the body part strategy, attacking Jen's gut. V dropped multiple knees and elbows in Jen's belly, continuing to soften it up. V then placed Jen's back on her knee and stretched out her bruised belly, and then put her hands together and dropped an axe handle into her gut. V the locked in a scissors submission right on Jen's gut. Jen was tough though and after multiple tries finally got to the ropes and V broke the hold. Jen then whipped V into the ropes, and lowered her body. V saw this, was able to stop, and she lifted Jen up and made sure her belly landed right on her knee, and it did. V covered but only got a two count.

V then lifted Jen up, but Jen fought back and slammed V in to the mat. Jen again whipped V into the ropes, but once again V stopped herself, this time placing Jen's head between her legs and hitting The Tornado. V covered Jen, but only got a two count. This pissed V off as she argued with the ref. This allowed Jen to recover, as she rolled up V, and got a two count. V got up and tried to kick Jen is the gut, but Jen caught her foot, and dropped V with a huge spinebuster. Then Jen shocked the crowd when she hit V with her own finisher. Jen then whipped V into the ropes, kicked her in the belly and hit her finisher the Scotts Stunner. Jen covered but only got a two. This upset Jen who argued with the ref. This allowed V to recover and roll up Jen, and unknown to the ref, V grabbed hold of the top of Jen's pant for extra leverage, and thanks to that got the one, two, three.

Jen was furious as V had grabbed her pants for leverage, but Wes got her out of the ring and backstage as V rested in the corner after the hard fought pin. "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada starts plays, as the next opponent comes to the ring. "Introducing next, from Angel Grove, California, the second Pink Turbo Ranger, and the Pink Space Ranger, CASSIE CHAN."

Cassie makes her way to the ring in her Astro Megaship attire, and is ready to attack a tired V. Cassie grabs V by the hair and V starts pleading with for a timeout, and Cassie lets goes, falling right into V's trap. V sends her knee right into Cassie's belly, and then hits her with The Tornado. Batista counts the pin, five down two to go.

As Cassie is helped out of the ring, V laughs at her for falling for her trick, and awaits her next opponent. "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey starts plays, as Mr. Kennedy announces. "Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Zhane, from the planet KO-35, the second Pink Galaxy Ranger, KARONE. Karone made her way to the ring with Zhane, in a pink shirt and black pants, ready to fight. Just like with Alyssa, Karone and V have had issues before.

Karone enters the ring with an impact and spears V, the force of the spear so hard that V falls out of the ring. Karone starts to pull V in, but V grabs her head and drops her throat on the top rope. V once again uses this to target a body part, as she goes after the neck of Karone. Instead of submission moves though, V uses a variety of chokes, all illegal, to weaken Karone.

V then decides she is going to fly and tries a moonsault, but Karone moves out of the way. Karone is still weak for the lack of oxygen thanks to the chokes, so her offense is slow but enough. Karone is able to lock V up for her finisher the K Dog bulldog, but when she bounces her feet off the ropes she is still weak and V throws her off. V then grabs hold of Karone's head and applies a claw submission to the pressure points. As V watches Karone fade, she turns the claw into a sleeper. Batista checks on Karone, and lifts her arm and it falls back, he does this a second time and it falls back. Batista checks for the third time and Karone's arm falls back down. V has TKOed Karone.

V releases the sleeper, and Zhane carries Karone to the back. V is now very confident after knocking Karone out, and is ready for her final opponent, now knowing who it was. Rihanna's "S.O.S" starts playing, "Introducing the final opponent for the champion, being accompanied to the ring by Carter, from Mariner Bay, California, the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, DANA MITCHELL." Dana comes to the ring in her Lightspeed attire, knowing she has the last shot at beating V.

V is very confident at this point, and is looking to wear down Dana, so she plan is to get it slow. The two women lock up in the center of the ring. V is able to place Dana in a headlock, and pounds a couple of punches on the top of her head. V then bounces Dana off the ropes and meets her with a shoulder to the chest. V then starts mocking Dana.

V then challenges Dana to a test of strength, while Dana accepts. The two women lock up, and V is able to get the advance, but then becomes too cocky, and loosens up, allowing Dana to take advance. V then takes the easy road and kicks Dana in the gut, and slams her head into her knee. V then steps on Dana's hair, and lifts her arms up, as Dana screams in pain. Batista finally gets V to release the hold. V then starts mocking the crowd, who boo in return.

V did too much mocking, as when she turns around she is met by a clothesline from Dana. Dana then lifts V up wraps her arms around her waste, and gives her German suplex. Dana tries for another one, but V reserves it into a bear hug. V had Dana trapped as she applies the pressure to Dana's midsection. V was able to trap Dana's arms too so escape was even harder. Dana would not give up though, and after a few minutes V decided to break the hold, but did it the hard way, by spine busting Dana to the ground. V then lifted Dana upside down and slammed her to the mat. V then lifted Dana upside down again, but this time took her to the corner and placed her in the tree of woe.

With Dana trapped V sent kicks and punches to Dana's belly, and then choked her with her foot. Then V released Dana from the tree of woe. V then trapped Dana's arms in the ropes, and again she was defenseless. V slapped Dana across the face twice, and kicked her in the gut. Dana was then able to get her legs up enough to push V away, and she ran right into Batista. The Animal wasn't too fond of this and the two started to argue. When V wasn't looking Carter released Dana from the ropes and she waited for V to turn around. When V did, she was met by a kick to the gut. Dana then lifted V upside down, and drove her head first into the ground for her finisher, the Search and Rescue. Dana covered V, and got the one, two, three.

"The winner of this contest, and NEW PRWA Women's Champion, DANA" announced Mr. Kennedy as Batista handed the title to Dana, as she started celebrating with Carter. Then Captain Mitchell and Ryan came down to celebrate as well. Once they left Batista was about to leave when V got back up and yelled at him some more. V pushed Batista twice, and he did nothing. Then when she slapped him, The Animal became unleashed, as he gave V the Batista Bomb.

_Back Stage_

"I'm Jason Sklar, and with me at this time is Bridge Carson, Bridge what are your thoughts on tonight's Hell in a Cell match." "Well I do indeed find it interesting that the smartest rangers out there are in this match, so brain power will be needed as well, but I don't think its fair that one of my opponents girlfriend is the ref, but no matter, because to me, this match will be like toast, buttery and in the toaster." Bridge whips out a piece of toast, takes a bite of it a leaves, as Jason doesn't know what to think.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a fatal four way tables match, to win one member of the other three teams must be put through a table." After Mr. Kennedy explains the rules the old theme of Sting that is played by Metallica starts to play. "Making there way to the ring, being accompanied by Elsa and Toxcina, MASTER ORG AND MESOGOG" The two villains make there way to the ring, along with their henchwomen.

The next song to play is the Robot Song, which is played for all members of the Machine Empire. "Introducing next, representing the Machine Empire, and being accompanied to the ring by Queen Machina, KING MONDO." Mondo and his wife come out and wait for his partner. The arena then goes black and lightning goes off as horror movie music plays. "And his tag team partner, from the M-51 Galaxy, MASTER VILE." The Vile one makes his way out to the ring along with his partner.

The next song to play was Disturbed's 10,000 Fists. "Introducing team number three, SCORPIUS AND PRINCESS TRAKEENA." The two aliens made their way to the ring and awaited the final team.

Then AC/DC's "Hells Bells" started to play as the last tag came out. "Introducing the fourth and final team, being accompanied to the ring by Vypra, QUEEN BANSHERRA AND DIABOLICO" The three demons made their way to the ring as the teams awaited the referee.

All of a sudden a voice over the PA said "Yo, yo, yo, yo, pop a 40 and check you rollies, its Cryme Tyme, BROOKLYN." The crowd started to cheer loudly of the refs for this match came out. "Ladies and Gentlemen the referees for this match, representing WWE, from Brooklyn, New York, JTG and Shad, CRYME TYME." The two men came out in their normal attire of jeans white tees, vests, and bling, ready to bring the world of refereeing and Power Rangers to the hood.

A/N: Well folks that chapter nine, by far the longest because of the seven mini matches in the gauntlet match. Up next in chapter ten is the fatal four way table matches, an interview with Angel Grove's yellow Aisha, Trini, Tanya, and Ashley, know as the Tainted Angels in the PRWA world, and Maya, and the introductions for the Hell in the Cell match. Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Villians Table Match

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 10: Villains Table Match**

**A/N: Ok folks it time for chapter 10, and the fatal four way villains table match featuring Scorpius/Trakeena vs. Bansherra/Diabolico vs. Mondo/Master Vile vs. Mesogog/Master Org. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review.**

**Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt**

Once Cryme Tyme entered the ring the explained the rules to the four teams.

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings all hell breaks loose as the eight villains starts going at it. Scorpius v Diabolico, Bansherra v Trakeena, Vile v Mesogog, and Mondo v Master Org the four separate battles going on. Soon Scorpius, Trakeena, Vile, and Mondo find themselves out on the outside, while Mesogog, Master Org, Bansherra and Diabolico still in the ring. Then these two teams start going at it.

Diabolico and Bansherra soon gain the advance on Master Org and Mesogog, as the experienced team takes control. Meanwhile on the outside Vile and Mondo are taking care of Scorpius and Trakeena. Back inside the ring Diabolico and Bansherra have beaten Mesogog down and are double teaming Master Org. Soon Master Org is out along with his partner, and Diabolico and Bansherra watch the action on the outside.

The battle outside the ring has gone back and forth, with neither team able to get the advantage. Finally Scorpius and Trakeena do when they whip Vile and Mondo into each other. Then the beat down of those two begins, as Trakeena and Scorpius starting looking for tables. Each finds one on opposite sides and set them up. Scorpius returns to the side Trakeena and their opponents are on, as they prepare to put Mondo through a table. Master Vile is able to recover just in time to move the table so Mondo doesn't go through it. Machina then gives Vile his wand and he starts hitting his opponents with it. When Mondo is back up Machina gives him his staff and joins the party. Once they have beaten the two down with their weapons Mondo sets up the table. Then Master Vile uses his wand to pick up Scorpius and send him right through the table.

_Scorpius and Princess Trakeena have been eliminated_

After eliminating the first team from the match, Mondo and Vile move to the other side of the arena floor to grab the other sent up table, only to find Diabolico about to take it. Before he can Vile and Mondo jump him. Queen Bansherra sees this and is about to help Diabolico, when out of no where Mesogog and Master Org throw her over the top rope, and she crashes through the table

_Queen Bansherra and Diabolico eliminated_

Vypra helps her master back to the back as we are down to two teams, Master Org and Mesogog, and Master Vile and Mondo. Once Vile and Mondo reenter the ring the fight is back on, as the Masters, Org and Vile, go at it, and Mondo and Mesogog start fighting. It's a back and force struggle in the ring, but finally Vile and Mondo get control. Then Machina throws a pair of handcuffs into the ring, and the two handcuff Mesogog to the bottom rope. Then the two have their fun with Master Org. Been while on the outside Elsa and Toxcina try to free Mesogog, only to have Machina knock them both out with Mondo's staff.

Back in the ring, the two on one beating continues, as Master Org is helpless. Mondo gets Machina to throw a table in, as the two prepare to finish the match. Both Vile and Mondo try to body slam Master Org through the table, but it doesn't break. This gets Vile so mad he throws the table out of the ring where it then breaks.

Meanwhile back outside the ring, Elsa and Toxcina are back up, and jump Machina. The two on one tactics work and soon Toxcina and Elsa have control of Machina. Toxcina then gets a table and the two slam Machina threw it. The table breaking distracts Master Vile and Mondo, as Mondo checks on Machina, and Vile goes after Elsa. Meanwhile Toxcina is freeing Mesogog from the handcuffs. Once Mesogog is free he sees Vile has caught Elsa, and is about to put her threw a table. Mesogog then unleashes his brain warp on Vile, who releases Elsa.

Vile is helpless while in the brain warp, and Master Org starts beating on Vile while he is trapped. The warp is stopped when a table breaking is heard. Master Org, Mesogog, and Elsa turn around to see Machina and Mondo have put Toxcina through a table. Mesogog and Elsa attack the Machine royalty while Master Org checks on Toxcina. This proves fatal, as Master Vile is back up and has used his wand to set up a table right behind Master Org, and starts moving towards him.

Back in the ring Machina and Mondo and fighting with Mesogog and Elsa. Elsa and Mesogog see the trouble outside the ring but Mondo and Machina trap them in the ropes. Back outside Master Org hears their screams, only to turn around to find Master Vile, who grabs Master Org's throat and choke slams him threw the table.

"The winners of this contest, MASTER VILE AND KING MONDO" announces Mr. Kennedy as the two along with Machina celebrate. King Mondo then whispers something two Vile, who then goes and gets two tables from under the ring, the two then shake hands and Vile leaves. Machina and Mondo then release Elsa and Mesogog, and proceed to power bomb them threw the table. "What You Know" and out once again is Mr. Savitt. "Well since you two teams seem to have issues, at our next pay-per-view, it will be King Mondo and Queen Machina vs. Mesogog and Elsa, in a Boiler Room Brawl. Mr. Savitt then leaves, as the machine royalty have worried looks on their faces.

"Wow folks a match we haven't seen in a while, a boiler room brawl next month. Now let's head backstage," says Edge.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here, and with me at this time is the Tainted Angels and their tag team partner for the night Maya. Maya, those you were not involved with the issue at for, why did you agree to join the side of the Tainted Angels?" "Well Randy," says Maya, "I joined because I couldn't believe the things Kelsey, someone I worked with, and who I thought as a friend, said about Ashley, another friend that I worked with. Kelsey is someone I trusted, and the rest of the Tainted Angelsand it shocked me that she said what she did, and then joined up with those other four. These four women paved the way for me and those five, and I couldn't stand seeing them disrespect those who came before us." "Maya we are so grateful that you stepped up to help us tonight," says Ashley. "And for tonight you will be an honorary member of the Tainted Angels," says Trini. Tanya and Aisha then hand Maya a yellow halo and a yellow pair of angel wings that the Tainted Angels wear when they go out to the ring.

A camera then shifts to a different backstage area, where we see Conner, bragging with his girlfriend, Kira, about his attack on Carlos. Kira then says she has to get ready for her match, and enters her locker room. Conner starts to leave, but then out of no where Carlos hits Conner with the Desert Thunder spear. The force of Carlos spear sends Conner all the way into a wall. Carlos then throws Conner face first into the wall, and then continues the attack. He then finds the trophy Conner used to bust him open, and proceeds to bloody up Conner with it. When he is done, Mr. Savitt is their, having just returned from the ring, and seeing the whole thing. "Well Carlos it seems you two seem to like making the other bleed, so at our next pay-per-view it will be you vs. Conner in a Soccer Challenge First Blood match, and if Conner happens to win the Forever Red Battle Royal tonight, the PRWA Title will be on the line in your match." Mr. Savitt walks off, leaving Carlos with a huge grin on his face.

_Ringside_

"Wow folks another huge match announced for next month, a first blood soccer challenge," says Randy Orton. "Ha-ha, that senor Savitt, is a smart amigo," says Estrada. "Senor Kennedy is in the ring, and the cell is around it, so let's send it to him."

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is a Hell in a Cell match, making his way to the ring, from Silver Hills, California, the Green Time Force Ranger, TRIP" Trip makes his way to the ring and enters the cell wearing his Time Force Uniform.

"Introducing next, from NewTech City, the SPD Green Ranger, BRIDGE CARSON" Bridge makes his way to the ring in his SPD uniform, along with his favorite toaster.

"Introducing next from Angel Grove, California, the Blue Turbo Ranger, JUSTIN STEWART." The arena fills with boos, as the least favorite Power Ranger of all time makes his way to the ring.

"Introducing next, from Reefside, California, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, ETHAN JAMES" Ethan makes his way to the ring in his gamers outfit, once he enters the cell he takes it off, revealing a blue shirt and pants that he wrestles in.

"Introducing next from Angel Grove, California, the second Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, the Green Zeo Ranger, and the first Green Turbo Ranger, ADAM PARK." Adam makes his way to the ring wearing a green shirts and black pants.

"And introducing the final competitor, being accompanied to the ring by one of the match's referees, Hayley, from Angel Grove, California, the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger, BILLY CRANSTON." Billy and Hayley make there way to the ring, as the five men in the ring shake their heads seeing it unfair that Billy's girlfriend is one of the refs. Once Billy enters the ring he shakes hands with Adam and Justin, before staring down his rival Ethan.

"And lastly the second referee for this match, from Silver Hills, California, MR. COLLINS." Mr. Collins makes his way to the ring, and upon entering the cage, explains the rules to the six men.

**A/N: Well folks that is chapter ten, hope you enjoyed. For those wondering I why I didn't have music for the six in the Hell in the Cell match is because I just couldn't think of any good music for them, not worry though, I will have music for all the next character. Ok chapter eleven will feature the Hell in the Cell match, an interview with Daggeron and Trey, and the intros for the ten women yellow ranger elimination match. Again I hope you enjoyed the story, and please review.**


	11. Smart Ranger Hell in the Cell

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 11: Hell in the Cell**

**A/N: Hey everyone, its time for chapter eleven, as six of the smartest rangers duke it out in a Hell in a Cell match. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review.**

**Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view.**

**Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt**

"Well folks," says Edge, "since there can be, and mostly will be action inside and outside of the cell at the same time, that is why we have two refs for the contest. Mr. Collins will be in charge of what goes on in the cell, and Hayley in charge of what goes on outside the cell."

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rings Billy and Ethan charge each other. Both blue rangers who control triceratops have had a long feud. The other four just watch for a second as the two men trade punches, until Billy clotheslines Ethan so hard they both end up outside the ring.

Bridge and Trip decided to start things off with the others, as the attack Adam and Justin, who are still watching Billy and Ethan. Adam and Justin are caught off guard when Trip knees Adam in the gut, and Bridge kicks Justin right in the face. Bridge and Trip continue with the beat down and send both men into the corners. Trip and Bridge try a double team, as they try to whip Adam and Justin into each other, but the former Turbo Rangers reverse this, sending Trip and Bridge into each other.

Back outside the ring Ethan has been pounding away at Billy, and tries to whip him into the ring post, but Billy reverses the attempt, and sends Ethan shoulder first into the ring post. Billy then starts to target the shoulder with stomps and submission holds. Billy then lifts Ethan up and throws him shoulder first into the cell.

Meanwhile back in the ring when Bridge and Trip are back up they start arguing, and before long they are at it. Both man trading punches until Bridge catches a charging Trip and body slams him. Justin and Adam watch this, and Justin has an idea, he sneaks up on Adam, and when he turns around, Justin kicks him in the gut and hits him with his finisher, a Impaler DTT he calls the Mountain Blaster. Justin pins Adam, but after a one count Bridge breaks up the count.

Back outside the ring, Billy continues throwing and whipping Ethan shoulder first into the cell. Billy then decides to take this outside the cell, and opens the door, and throws Ethan out the door to the arena floor. Billy then goes over and kisses his girlfriend, which is a bad choice, because when he turns around Ethan meets him with a kick to the face. Ethan then starts laughing at Hayley and mocking her and Hayley slaps him in the face. She tries to again, but Ethan catches her hand. Hayley reminds him that he is a ref, and Ethan lets go, only to turn around and walk right into Billy's finisher the Tricera-Slam.

Back in the ring Trip and Adam are still out, and Bridge continues his attack on Justin. Bridge then throws Justin outside the ring. Once outside Bridge hits Justin with his finisher, a version of Edge's Edgeucation he calls the Toaster Burn. Bridge covers Justin, and when Mr. Collins is about to count three, Billy reenters the cell and breaks up the count. Bridge gets back up, only to be met by Billy's Tricera-Slam. Billy then goes back outside the cell only to be met by Ethan, who hits him with his finisher the Tricera-Driver. Ethan is unable to cover though because of the beating he has taken.

Ethan and Billy are out outside the cell, and Bridge and Justin are out outside the ring, and finally back up are Trip and Adam, who start going at it. Both men lock up and Trip gets Adam in a headlock, and then whips him into the ropes. Adam bounces back and sees Trip ducked down, and is able to stop himself and kick Trip in the face. Adam then whips Trip into one of the corners. Adam then charges, looking for a splash, but Trip moves and Adam lands in the corner. Trip is then able to lift up Adam, and hit him with his finisher, a reserve death valley driver he calls the Green Machine. Trip then goes to the top rope, and starts gloating, which allows Adam to throw Trip off the top rope. Adam then climbs the top rope and hits his finisher, a frog splash he calls the Leap Frog. Mr. Collins counts the pin, but Bridge stops it at two and a half.

Bridge is about to set up Adam for the Toaster Burn, when Justin drags him out of the ring. Those two start at it again, totality oblivious to Adam, who bounces off the ropes, and flips over the top rope, hitting both Bridge and Justin. The crowd starts a HOLY SHIT chant, as the three men are down. Trip is now back up and on the top rope, about to do something crazy, when Ethan reenters the cell, and pushes Trip off the top rope, sending him right into the cell. Ethan then covers Trip, only to have Billy reenter the cell and break it up.

Billy then throws both Ethan and Trip outside the cell, and whips both of them into the guard rails. Now out of the cell is Bridge, who takes out Billy from behind. Bridge then hits Billy with the Toaster Burn and goes for the pin, but both Adam and Justin stop the pin attempt, and now all six men are outside the cell. Again the action breaks into three separate fights, this time Ethan and Justin, Trip and Billy, and Adam and Bridge. Adam and Bridge decide to take it to the extreme, as both climb to the top of the cell. The two men duke it out until Bridge kicks Adam in the gut and then whips him. Adam is able to stop himself from falling off the cell, but turns around right into the Toaster Burn. Bridge tries to cover Adam buts sees both Hayley and Mr. Collins distracted, as Billy has Trip in a submission, and Ethan has Justin in one too. Bridge then climbs down the cell and breaks up both submission attempts.

Bridge and Trip then start a double team on Billy, whipping him into the guard rails, as they start choking him with their boots. Justin then returns to the scene to help Billy, only to have Ethan attack him. It's a three on two now as Bridge, Trip, and Ethan put the boots to Billy and Justin. Meanwhile back on top of the cell Adam is back up and sees the five others in the same area going at it. Adam then has a crazy idea. He walks to the edge of the cell, and jumps off.

"OH MY GOD, DID HE REALLY JUST DO THAT?" ask Randy Orton. "AMIGOS THAT MAN IS CARZY," says Estrada. "ADAM PARK WITH A FROG SPLASH FROM THE TOP OF THE CELL," says Edge.

The fans at the Golden Battle Dome have gone nuts, and have started a THIS IS AWESOME chant, as Adam performed his Leap Frog off the top of the cell, taking out all five men. The six men now lay motionless on the ground, as everyone waits to see who will recover first. Billy and Bridge are the first up and they start going at it. Billy is able to get the advantage when he throws Bridge into the cell. Billy is about to hit Bridge with the Tricera-Slam when Ethan distracts him. Ethan then tries for the Tricera-Driver, but Billy reserves it into the Tricera-Slam. Billy then pins Ethan, but Bridge breaks up the count. Billy then again tries for the Tricera-Slam, but Bridge reserves it into the Toaster Burn. Bridge covers Billy, and Hayley reluctantly counts the one, two, and three.

"The winner of this contest, BRIDGE CARSON," Mr. Kennedy announces, as Mr. Collins raises Bridge's arm in victory. The fans at the Golden Battle Dome give a standing o and start a THAT WAS AWESOME chant, as Bridge grabs his toaster and heads backstage.

"Wow folks, what a match, that may steal the show," says Randy Orton, "lets head backstage."

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here, and with me at this time is the team of Daggeron and Trey. Trey you are back on your home planet and you and Daggeron have a shot at becoming the number one contenders for the PRWA Tag Team Titles, your thoughts." "Well Jason it is great to be back home and it is great to have this opportunity. Ever since myself and Daggeron have teamed up we have been waiting for this moment, and I think there is nothing better then becoming number one contenders here on my home planet," said Trey. "Jason, this is a huge night for my partner, and though I am not from Triforia, I represent what my partner represents, and tonight nothing will stop us. Omega Ranger, Phantom Ranger, you have been warned, nothing will stop the Golden Team," says Daggeron, and then the team walks off.

A camera then cuts to PRWA owner Mr. Savitt. "I hope everyone is enjoying the show, and I know we still have some great matches tonight, but as you know I am already match making for our next pay-per-view, which will by on Sunday August 27, live from Angel Grove, California. As you already know I have made five matches for this event, Ninja Storm vs. Lothor and his army in a War Games match, Charlie vs. four opponents of the A Squad's choosing in a handicap match, Conner vs. Carlos in a First Blood Soccer Showdown, Zack/Joel/Miss F/Angela vs. Chad/Danny/Marina/Kendall, and Mesogog/Elsa vs. Mondo/Machina in a boiler room brawl. Well folks I have three more matches to announce, it will be the former women's champion Vida vs. Jen, in a street fight. In an escape the punishment gauntlet match, it will be Dimitria vs. Rita, Scorpina, and Divatox, if Dimitria wins she is free from Divatox's control, but if she loses she is not. Lastly, after what I saw in the Hell in a Cell match, it will be Ethan vs. Billy, in a Six Sides of Steel cage match. Now let's return to ringside.

_Ringside_

"Amigos senor Savitt is at it again, three huge matches, ha-ha," says Estrada. "Very true Armando," says Randy Orton, "a street fight, escape the punishment gauntlet match, and six sides of steel that is shaping up to be one hell of a pay-per-view." "Now let's head back to the ring," says Edge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a ten woman elimination match, the first team to eliminate all members of the other team wins, intro…" Right when Mr. Kennedy was to introduce the first wrestler out comes Eric Myers, who girlfriend Taylor is in this match, and he gives Mr. Kennedy a card. Once Eric is backstage Mr. Kennedy is about to announce again when the lights in the arena go out. Then the song Fever starts, flames start going off on stage, and yellow lights come on. When the flames stop, the first team is standing on the stage.

"Introducing first the team of Kelsey Winslow, Katie, Taylor Earheart, Kira Ford, and Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, who will from now on will go by THE HOT YELLOWS" The five yellow rangers walk down the ramp, and then stop halfway to the ring, and all raise their arms, and the fire on stage starts again. The five then enter the ring, and Taylor, who was named leader, stands in the center of the ring as the four others climb each corner and pose. Then all four jump off at the same time, and when they all land flames come out of the ring posts. Each woman is wearing black leather pants and a custom jersey that says Hot Yellows on the front, and has their name and number on the back, Taylor is 1, Katie is 2, Kira is 3, Z is 4, and Kelsey is 5.

After the Hot Yellows grand entrance, jungle noises fill up the arena, and then Destiny Child's song Survivor starts playing. "And introducing their opponents, first from the planet Mirinoi, she is the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger, MAYA." Maya appears on top of the stage, and lets out a scream before swinging down to the floor on a jungle rope. Maya is wearing her native Mirinoi clothes; compete with the halo and wings given to her earlier. She stops right before the ring awaiting her partners.

The song Tainted Love starts playing, and the crowd erupts into cheers. "And her tag team partners, from Angel Grove, California, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Tanya Sloan, and Ashley Hammond, THE TAINTED ANGELS" The four make their grant entrance as the main part of the stage raises from a hole, and when in stops the four ladies are on there for everyone to see. The four then turn around, and make their way to the ring, each walking the same way. When they get to Maya all five smile and enter the ring as their opponents exit the ring, the Tainted Angels wearing yellow pants with their official logo, wings and the letters TA, along the sides. Each is also wearing a small yellow top with the Tainted Angels logo on the back. The Tainted Angels by far got the loudest ovation of any during the entrances, as the cameras pan the crowd and numerous fans are wearing the groups official t-shirt, which is yellow with their logo on the front and the words Good to be Tainted on the back.

Once the crowd has calmed down, Mr. Kennedy reenters the ring. "And the referee for this contest representing WWE, from Richmond, Virginia, she is the WWE Women's Champion, MICKIE JAMES." The WWE Women's Champion makes her way to the ring, with her usual jumping up and down and being her bouncily self as she shows off her title.

**A/N Well everyone that is chapter 11, hoped you enjoyed. I must say by far this is my best chapter when it comes to match and action descriptions, and again I hope you enjoy it. Chapter twelve will feature the ten women elimination match, an interview with Rocky and Sky, and the intros for the number one contenders match.**


	12. Ten Woman Yellow Ranger Elimination Tag

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 11: Ten Woman Yellow Ranger Elimination Tag**

**A/N: Ok everyone chapter twelve is hear, as the ten female yellow rangers battle it out in an elimination tag team match. Just for a reminder it's Trini/Aisha/Tanya/Ashley/Maya vs. Kelsey/Katie/Taylor/Kira/Z. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review.**

Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view.

Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt

"Well folks this should be an evenly fought match, as none of the competitors boyfriends are with them," says Edge. "Very true Edge," says Orton, "Trini's boyfriend Jason, Ashley's boyfriend Andros, Taylor's boyfriend Eric, and Kira's boyfriend Conner are all preparing for the battle royal for the PRWA Title and are not as here, as is Tanya's boyfriend Adam, who we just saw in the Hell in the Cell match." "Amigos it should be a fair fight now, as those chicos have interfered many times during the feud between these two teams," says Estrada.

_Bell Rings_

Trini and Taylor, the two leaders of the factions, are in the ring and will start off this match. The two lock up and Taylor gets Trini into a headlock. Taylor whips Trini into the ropes, but Trini is able to land a dropkick to Taylor when she bounces back. Trini then lifts Taylor up, then scoops her up and slams her to the mat. Trini then bounces off the ropes and drops a leg drop across Taylor. Trini covers, but only gets a two count. Trini then goes to her corner and tags Ashley.

Ashley enters the ring and drops her elbow right on the face of Taylor. Ashley then lifts up Taylor, but she hits Ashley right in the gut. Taylor grabs Ashley's head and slams it right into her knee. Ashley rebounds up from this, not facing Taylor, and Taylor locks her arms around Ashley's waist and delivers a German suplex. As Taylor lifts Ashley, Ashley tries to kick Taylor, but Taylor catches Ashley's leg and corkscrews it, as Ashley falls down on the mat. Taylor then applies a single leg Boston crab to Ashley, on the leg she just corkscrewed. After about a minute Ashley gets to the ropes and Taylor breaks the hold. As Ashley is trying to drag herself to her corner, Taylor drags her back, kicks her in the back, and tags in Katie.

The Yellow Time Force Ranger enters the match, and continuing with Taylor's last attack, kicks Ashley in the back two more times. Katie then adds insult to injury by standing on Ashley's back for about ten seconds. Katie then starts to choke Ashley, and she breaks the hold when Mickie James gets to four on her count. Katie then mocks Mickie before turning back to Ashley. As Katie lifts Ashley, Ashley lands a kick in the gut, then bounces off the ropes and nails Katie with a flying forearm. Both women are now down, and dragging themselves to their corners.

Katie is able to get to her corner and tag Z, but Ashley, still weak from the beating she has taken, can't get to her corner in time, as Z drags her back to the center of the ring. Z then applies a headlock to Ashley, wrenching her neck in many different directions. Z then applies a head scissors to Ashley, but Ashley is able to get to the ropes right away, as she was located near them. Z then lifts Ashley and whips her into the ropes. Z ducks down, waiting for Ashley, but Ashley stops herself, grabs a hold of Z's hair, and drives her face first to the mat with an X factor. Ashley is finally able to get to her corner, and she tags Maya into the match.

Maya comes in with a head of steam, nailing Z with three straight clotheslines. Maya the lifts Z up over her head and drops her with a back body drop. Maya then climbs up to the tope rope, and nails a huge body splash on Z. Maya then covers but only gets a two count. Maya then Z lift up and prepares her for her finisher, but Z gets behind Maya, and nails her knee with chop block, as Maya crumples to the ground. Z then gets to her corner and tags Kelsey.

Kelsey enters and starts working on the knee the Z chop blocked. Kelsey softens up the knee with many different submissions holds. Kelsey then goes to the top rope to try a high risk moves, but lands right on Maya's knee, as she was ready for the move. Maya tries to get up but her knee is slowing her down. Right when she is near her corner, Kelsey grabs her leg. In a desperation move, Maya swings her other leg up, nailing Kelsey right in the head. Maya then tags Tanya into the match.

Tanya enters and nails Kelsey with a dropkick. Tanya then lifts Kelsey up over her over and hits her with a jackhammer. Tanya hooks Kelsey's leg but only gets a two count. Tanya then lifts Kelsey up and traps her in a bear hug. Tanya has the bear hug locked in good, but then Kelsey takes the easy way out and pokes Tanya in the eye. Tanya loosens her grip and Kelsey is able to escape and hits Tanya with a kick to the face. Kelsey then sits Tanya up and starts wrenching her neck. Kelsey then starts to lift Tanya, and places her in a headlock and whips her into the ropes. Kelsey has a plan, and bounces herself into the ropes. As both women charge towards each other they are thinking the same thing, as both stretch their arm out, while they collide with the others arm.

Both women are down thanks to the double clothesline. Mickie James then starts the ten counts, and gets to seven before the women are moving enough to end the count. Both women make it to their corners, as Kelsey tags in Kira, and Tanya tags in Aisha.

The two women charge each other and start throwing punches, each trading blows. Aisha then starts getting the upper hand, and then bounces herself off the ropes, and she connects with a clothesline that sends Kira to the outside of the ring. Aisha goes outside to get Kira, but the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger starts running away from Aisha, and Aisha follows. Aisha falls right into Kira trap, as when they round the corner where the Hot Yellows are located Z and Taylor hit Aisha with a double clothesline she didn't see coming. Kelsey and Katie then throw Aisha back into the ring and Kira starts the attack, dropping knees onto Aisha's back. Kira then goes to the top rope and nails Aisha with a 360. Kira covers but only gets a two count. Kira then tags Z into the match.

Z enters and just stalks Aisha waiting for her to get up. When Aisha is up, she is greeted by a boot to the face from Z. Z then whips Aisha into the corner, and hits her with a body splash. Z then charges again, looking for another big boot, but Aisha moves, and Z's foot hits the ring post, and her leg is stuck on the ropes. Aisha then tags Maya into the match.

Maya see the predicament Z is in and starts working on the knee. Once Z's leg is free its Maya turn to apply multiple submissions to someone's knee, which she does to Z. Maya then starts to lift Z, but Z steps on Maya's foot. This minor distraction is enough for Z, who hits Maya with her finisher, the ZDT. Z covers Maya, but only gets a two count. This infuriates Z who starts arguing with Mickie James. Maya gets back up, and sees Z turned away from her. Maya then sneaks up on Z and hits her with her finisher, a backcracker she calls the Mirinoi Cracker. Maya covers Z and gets the one, two, three.

_Z is eliminated, Tainted Angels 5, Hot Yellows 4._

Taylor comes in for Z and attacks Maya from behind, hitting her with an axe handle to the back. Taylor then continues to work on the small of the back. Taylor then applies a submission where both of her knees are driven into the small of Maya's back. After about forty seconds Taylor releases the hold. Taylor then lifts Maya and is about to hit Maya with her finisher, when somehow, and out of desperation, Maya is able to hit the Mirinoi Cracker, but she is too winded to make the cover. Maya is able to drag herself to her corner and tag Tanya.

Tanya heads to the top rope when tagged in, and when Taylor is up Tanya nails her with an hurricarana. Tanya then starts to stalk Taylor, and when she is on her knees Tanya charges, and nails her with her finisher, a Pele kick she calls the TS Kick. Tanya covers Taylor, but only gets a two count. Tanya then waits again for Taylor to get to her knees and when she does, charges again, looking for another TS Kick, but Taylor catches leg, and performs a STO and then locks in a rings of Saturn type submission, this STO submission combo being Taylor's finisher, that she calls the Eagles Wings. Tanya tries to fight the submission, but the pain becomes too much, and she taps out.

_Tanya has been eliminated, Tainted Angels 4, Hot Yellows 4._

Into the ring now for the Tainted Angels is Aisha, is starts on a weaken Taylor. Aisha works on Taylor's back, with a variety of submissions. Feeling that she is now weak, Aisha then hits Taylor with her finisher, three repeated powerbombs, she calls the Bear Bombs. Aisha then tags Ashley into the match, who climbs the top rope, and hit hits Taylor with her finisher, a shooting star press she calls the Shooting Dune Star Press. Ashley covers Taylor, but only gets a two count, and tags in Trini.

Trini enters the match, and continues the submission work Aisha started, this time working on the neck. Once that is done Trini looks to end it for Taylor, as she applies her finisher, a combo body scissors sleeper, she calls the Claws of Life. Though Taylor has taken a beaten, she is able to get to the rope, and Trini breaks the hold. Trini then tags Maya back in, who continues the submission work, again targeting the back. Maya then lifted up Taylor and hit her with the Mirinoi Cracker, but some how Taylor was able to kick out of the pin. During this her time in the ring, she had been hit by all five finishers, but was somehow able to stay in the match. Maya started to lift Taylor, but out of desperation she poked Maya in the eye. This gave Taylor enough time to tag in Katie.

Katie came in and started working on Maya's knee that had been injured earlier in the match. Katie then whipped Maya into the ropes and hit her with a side effect. Katie then climbed to the top rope, and hit her finisher, a moonsault she called the K Sault on Maya. Katie covered Maya but only got a two count. Katie started to lift Maya, but Maya hit a desperation DDT, and Maya was able to drag herself to her corner and tag in Aisha. Aisha entered and kicked Katie right in the face. She then lifted Katie and hit her with the Bear Bombs. Aisha covered but only got a two count. As Aisha started to whip Katie, but Katie reversed it and sent Aisha right into the corner where her teammates were located. Katie then tagged Kelsey in, and Kelsey distracted Mickie James, and the triple team started.

Once the triple team ended, Aisha was down in the corner, and Kelsey started choking her with her boot. Kelsey then lifted up Aisha and sat her on the tope rope. Kelsey charged Aisha, and flipped up, looking to hit her with a move Trish Stratus made famous, the Stratusphere, but Aisha blocked it, and hit a modified version of AJ Styles' Styles Clash. Aisha whipped Kelsey into the ropes, and ducked down, which gave Kelsey the opportunity she was looking for. Kelsey stopped herself, kicked Aisha in the face, put her head between her legs, hooked Aisha arms, and drove her face into the ground X-Factor style, with Kelsey landing seated. The move, a version of Christopher Daniels' Angels Wings, is Kelsey's finisher, called The Extremist. Kelsey then covered Aisha, and got the one, two, three.

_Aisha is eliminated, Hot Yellows 4, Tainted Angels 3._

Ashley then entered the match for the Tainted Angels, but Kelsey was ready, and Ashley walked right into a kick to the gut, and Kelsey then hit her with the Extremist. Kelsey made the cover, but only got a two count. Kelsey then tagged Kira into the match. Kira entered and started to lift Ashley up, but kicked her in the stomach, and this sent Kira into the ropes, and Ashley then charged and nailed Kira with a dropkick then sent her to the outside. As Ashley went after Kira, Kira started running again, and Ashley followed. Ashley, just like Aisha, falls into Kira's trap, this time Kira reenters the ring, and when Ashley does, Kira is their on the attack, dropping an axe handle into the back of Ashley. Kira then lifts Ashley up and nails her with a piledriver. Kira starts to lift Ashley, but Ashley nails her in the gut, Ashley then bounces off the ropes, and nails Kira with a big time spear. Ashley then climbs to the top rope, looking for the Shooting Dune Star Press, put Kira moves out of the way. Kira then takes advantage, and lock in a sharpshooter, but instead on sitting on the back, Kira twists her body, grabs Ashley's arms, and starts stretching them. This unique submission is Kira's finisher, which she calls the Ptera Grip. Ashley fights, but the pain is too much, and since she can't tap out because her arms are being stretched she yells I submit.

_Ashley is eliminated, Hot Yellows 4, Tainted Angels 2._

Things are not looking good for the crowd favorites, as they are down to their final two, while the Hot Yellows still have four. While those two plan their move, Kira decides to tags Katie into the match, and Trini enters for the Tainted ones. The two start to lock up but Katie kicks Trini in the knee. Trini then tries her own kick to the knee, but Katie catches her leg, pulls the rest of her up and hits a spinebuster. Trini is in trouble as Katie goes to the top rope, and hits the K Sault. Katie covers, but Trini is somehow able to get her shoulder up. Katie then goes back up top for another K Sault, but this time misses as Trini moves. This gives Trini her chance, and she locks in the Claws of Life, and another about fifty seconds Katie submits.

_Katie is eliminated, Hot Yellows 3, Tainted Angels 2._

Kelsey then enters the ring and is able to catch Trini off guard with a kick to the back. Kelsey then tries for The Extremist, but Trini blocks it and gets Kelsey in the Claws of Life. Kelsey puts up a better fight, but after a minute and a half, she submits.

_Kelsey eliminated, Hot Yellows 2, Tainted Angels 2._

Taylor has a shocked look on her face, as her team hit from up four to two, to tied at two, in the span of two minutes. Kira then enters the ring, and hits Trini in the back of the head, and then takes her knee out with a chop block. Kira then tries for the Ptera Grip, but Trini is able to avoid it and tries for the Claws of Life, which Kira is able to avoid. Kira then charges Trini, only to be met by a karate kick to the face. Trini then tags Maya, and Maya stalks Kira. Once Kira is up, Maya hits the Mirinoi Cracker, and covers Kira for the pin.

_Kira is eliminated, Tainted Angels 2, Hot Yellows 1._

Taylor can not believe the rest of her team was eliminated in about five minutes. Trini then whispers sometime in Maya's ear, and Maya tags Trini. Trini enters the ring and waits for Taylor to do so as well. Taylor then enters, and it's just like the beginning, Taylor and Trini, the leaders, be this now more critical then the beginning of the match. Taylor had not been in since the beating she took, where she received all five finishers from the Angels, and she was fresh, but so was Trini, who hadn't worked that much against Katie, Kelsey, and Kira.

The two rivals circled each other before locking up. Trini got the advantage, and whipped Taylor into the ropes, and when Taylor came back, she was met by a karate kick to the face. Trini then placed Taylor on her knee, placing her in a painful backbreaker. Trini then stood Taylor up and hit her with a neckbreaker. Trini started to lift Taylor, but Taylor kicked her in the knee. Taylor then hit the STO part of her finisher, but when she tried for the submission part, Trini reversed it into the Claws of Life. Trini applied all the pressure she could, but Taylor would just not give up. After about two and a half minutes Trini broke the hold and cover Taylor, but only got a two count. Trini then went to her corner to tag Maya.

When Trini was about to tag Maya, Maya jumped off the ring apron and started backing up. Trini yelled what the hell are you doing, put Maya just shook her head, smiled, and pointed for Trini to turn around, and when she did Taylor landed a superkick to Trini. Taylor then started working on Trini's knee, which had already been targeted in this match, trying to weaken her for the Eagles Wings. After the multiple moves to the knee, Taylor picked Trini up, hit the STO, and locked in the Eagles Wings. Taylor had the move locked in for about three minutes before breaking it, as Trini just wouldn't submit, but she was very sore. Taylor started to lift Trini, but Trini kicked Taylor in the knee and headed for the ropes. Maya saw this, hoped onto the ring apron, and grabbed Trini's arms, trapping her. Taylor then slapped Trini and kicked her in the gut and the knee, before Mickie James stopped Taylor. Then Maya nailed the Mirinoi Cracker on Trini, who bounced right into an STO and the Eagles Wings. Trini continued to fight the submission, but soon the pain from the match became to much, and Trini submitted.

_Trini has been eliminated, Tainted Angels 1, Hot Yellows 1._

Maya then enters the ring and starts laughing at Trini, before rolling her out of the ring. Maya and Taylor then hug and high five each other, before remembering the match wasn't over. Taylor then taps Maya's shoulder, and Maya falls down. Taylor then covers Maya, and reluctantly Mickie James counts the pin.

"The winners of this contest, THE HOT YELLOWS," announces Mr. Kennedy, as the crowd boos, as Taylor and Maya raise their arms in victory. Mickie James then goes up to the two and asks what the hell is going on, and Maya and Taylor response by each superkicking Mickie James. Taylor then throws Mickie out of the ring, and then exits the ring and grabs something from under it. It's a mini safe, and Taylor opens the mini safe, takes some money out of it and gives it to Maya. Maya counts the money, smiles, and shakes hands with Taylor then exits the ring. Outside the ring Maya kicks Trini before throwing her back into the ring, grabbing the Tainted Angels wings, halo, and shirt she was given, and leaving. Maya stops at the top of the ramp, drops the three items, and spits on them before leaving.

Back in the ring Taylor decides to have some more fun and locks Trini is her own finisher the Claws of Life. Unknown to Taylor is that Hayley, who is friends with all the Tainted Angels make her way down the ramp and stops the submission. Hayley then attacks Taylor and hits her him her boyfriend's finisher, the Tricera-Slam. Hayley then starts checking on Trini, but its short lived, as Taylor is back up and locks Hayley in the Claws of Life. Taylor keeps this up until the Tainted Angels music starts playing. Taylor breaks the hold, and awaits the arrival of the other Tainted Angels.

Once the stage has risen, there is only one person on the stage, but the crowd is still going nuts, until Z turns around, and the crowd erupts into boos. "You fans are pathetic, you really thought those other Tainted losers were going to come out to the rescue, well as usual you idiots are wrong and here is why." After Z finishes out comes the rest of the Hot Yellows, dragging out the other members of the Tainted Angels. Kelsey, Katie, and Kira release throw the other three to the ground. "You see, before your wannabe heroes could save their useless excuse for a leader, she got caught up in a Hot Yellow ass kicking. What do you losers think of your heroes now, look at them they're nothing, same goes for the redhead, the Hot Yellows are the team, and no one can stop, and if you need any more proof, let's show them girl." Z then picks up the shirt, halo, and wings Maya left as Kelsey, Katie, and Kira take the other three Tainted Angels and throw them in the ring.

Once in the ring the Hot Yellows decide their plan of action, finishers. Taylor hooks Trini in the Eagles Wings, Kelsey hits Aisha with The Extremist, Katie hits Tanya with the K Sault, Kira locks Ashley in the Ptera Grip, and Z hits Hayley with the ZDT. The Hot Yellows then destroy the halo, wings, and shirt, stuffing the pieces into the mouth of the Tainted Angels. Then Taylor pulls out some stray paint, and when the Hot Yellows were about to put the finishing touches on the Angels humiliation, out come Tommy, Jason, Adam, Andros, and Billy to save the girls. The Hot Yellows back their retreat, laughing all the way back.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and with my at this time are Sky and Rocky. Sky I'll start with you, how not competing for the World Title will motivate you for the Money in the Bank match tonight." "Well Sklar it's all the motivation I need. Tonight when I win the Money in the Bank match I finally have the right to win back what was stolen from me last month, and I guarantee victory tonight, and when I win, I will use my title shot at next months pay-per-view," said Sky. "Rocky as for you how would Sky winning effect you in the battle royal tonight." "Well it'll make things simple, once Sky wins tonight, I'll just make sure certain people don't win the title," said Rocky, and then both men walk off.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is the Number One Contenders match for the PRWA Tag Team Titles," announces Mr. Kennedy. Then the song Men in Black starts playing "introducing first THE PHATOM RANGER AND THE OMEGA RANGER" The two mysterious rangers make their way to the ring in their normal battle entire as they await their opponents.

Next I LOVE GOLD is heard throughout the arena, and Number One Spot starts playing, as the fans go absolutely nuts. "And their opponents, the team of the Solaris Knight Mystic Force Ranger DAGGERON and Triforia's own TREY" announces Mr. Kennedy as the Golden Team approaches the ring.

"Folks the fans here have blown the roof off of this place they are going absolutely bananas for their home planet hero Trey," says Randy Orton.

Once the crowd calms down, Mr. Kennedy returns to announce the referee. "And the referee for this contest, representing TNA, from the City of Angels, he is the X Division Champion of the World, "THE FALLEN ANGEL" CHRISTOPHER DANIELS" TNA's X Division Champion makes his way to the ring to the cheers of the crowd, no as big as Trey's but they are cheering him. Daniels does his traditional pre match posing before entering the ring.

**A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed chapter twelve, by far the longest one so far. Up next in chapter thirteen will be this tag team titles number one contender's match, and interview with the PRWA Tag Team Champions Bulk and Skull, and the intros for the Money in the Bank Ladder match. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.**


	13. DaggeronTrey vs OmegaPhantom

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 13: Daggeron/Trey vs. Phantom Ranger/Omega Ranger**

_**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back. A few different things held be back from updating, exams, work, and a project for the story I was doing where I have all ranger characters who I will use with both their song and finisher move and name, but now I'm back and its time for chapter 13, its Gold vs. Mystery as Daggeron and Trey battle the Phantom and Omega Rangers, with the winners becoming the number one contenders for the PRWA Tag Team Titles, and with be fighting for those belts in my next story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review.**_

_**Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view.**_

_**Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt**_

Christopher Daniels goes over the rules with both teams, and it is decided that Omega Ranger and Trey will start the match, much to the delight of the Triforia crowd

_Bell Rings_

Omega and Trey circle each other and lock up to start things off. Trey gets Omega into a headlock and whips him into the ropes. When Omega bounces back he is met by Trey's shoulder going straight into his chest. Trey then applies another headlock to Omega, who is now sited on the mat. Omega elbows Trey in the stomach to break the hold. Omega then bounces off the ropes and hits Trey with a flying forearm. Omega lifts Trey and whips him into the ropes. Trey leap frogs a ducked Omega, and when he bounces back tries a super kick, but Omega catches his leg, stretches it and delivers his finisher, a capture suplex call the Omegaplex. Omega covers but only gets a two count. Omega then tags his partner into the match.

The Phantom Ranger enters the match and starts with a couple of kicks to Trey stomach. Phantom then picks up Trey and drops with a suplex. Phantom the bounces of the ropes and drops a forearm to Trey's head. Phantom the whips Trey into the ropes and ducks, Trey is able to kick Phantom in the head, then bounces himself off the ropes and nails Phantom with a dropkick. Trey craws to tag Daggeron, but Phantom drags him back towards his corner, and drops an elbow to Trey's knee, and starts stretching the leg. Omega then lifts Trey, kicks him in the gut and drives Trey's head to the ground with his finisher, the Phantom facebuster. Phantom covers Trey and almost gets a three count. This enrages the Phantom Ranger, who starts arguing with the ref. This gives Trey enough time to recover and hit Phantom with his finisher, a reserve Russian leg sweep called the Gold Rush. Both men are down as Christopher Daniels starts his ten count.

Around the count of five is when both men start to stir, as each crawls to their corners to tag their partners. Omega enters as does Daggeron and the two trade punches. Daggeron soon gets the advance and sends Onega to the mat. Daggeron then heads to the tope rope and lands a moonsault. Daggeron covers but only gets a two. Daggeron starts to lift Omega, but Omega grabs Daggeron's leg, and tries for the Omegaplex, but Daggeron is able to reserve the attempt, and is able to hit Omega with his finisher, a pumphandle slam he calls the Solaris Slam. Daggeron covers Omega but Phantom breaks the cover.

Phantom and Omega start a double team, but the Trey enters and all four men are going at it. Trey and Daggeron have Omega and Phantom in trouble until Omega and Phantom nail then with low blows. Omega and Phantom then whip Daggeron and Trey into each other. Omega rolls Trey out of the ring and the double team of Daggeron begins. Omega and Phantom decide to finish things, and lift Daggeron up onto their shoulders, then both men jump up and land on their knees and send Daggeron to the mat with their tag finishers the Ometom. Omega covers, but Daniels doesn't count as he is arguing with Phantom to get out of the ring. Omega joins the argument, and Phantom decides to exit the ring while Daniels and Omega continue arguing.

Once Phantom exits the ring to get Trey, Trey shocks him and hits him with the Gold Rush. Back in the ring Daggeron is back up, something Omega doesn't know. Omega stops arguing when he sees Trey enter, and tries to attack him, but Trey stops him and pushes him right into Daggeron, Daggeron and Trey then lift Omega up onto their shoulders and drop him DDT style with their tag finisher the Golden Finish. Trey covers Omega and gets the one, two, three.

The crowd erupts as Trey gets the winning cover for his team. "The winners of this contest, and number one contenders for the PRWA Tag Team Titles, TREY AND DAGGERON," announces Mr. Kennedy as the team the team celebrates with the crowd, and we head backstage.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and with me at this time is the PRWA Tag Team Champions Bulk and Skull. Boys before we talk about your title match tonight, what are your thoughts on Daggeron and Trey becoming number one contenders." "Well Jay," says Skull, "its real great and all that they won here on Trey's home planet, but they'll go down when they face us, a real team." "Well said Skull," says Bulk. "Meanwhile back to tonight, in my opinion this may be our easiest title defense yet. I mean of all the people Devon could have gotten as his partner, he got a girl. Sure Cassidy is a decent wrestler, I mean she was women's champion, but she is a girl who has only fought girls, and during her time here Cassidy has never been in a match with a man, and tonight she is in the ring with the two manliest men in PRWA. Devon you better come to your senses and find a real partner, and if you don't Cassidy better not show up or not tag in, because this is a handicap match any way to slice it. Let's go Skull." With that the champions walk off.

Our camera then turns to Maya, who is still counting her money and talking proudly about herself, when she happens to run into her Lost Galaxy female teammates Karone and Kendrix. "What was that out their Maya?" asks Karone. "Yeah what's the big idea," says Kendrix. "You know what I'm tired of all your shit you two," says Maya. "You two think you're a couple perfect cutie two shoes, and it sickens me. Ever since that former evil slut joined our team everyone is always talking about her and no one is talking about me, so I'm on my own now helping out whoever is willing to pay a tiny fee for my help. Now get out of my way you no good dirty whor…." Before Maya could finish her insult Karone and Kendrix each slapped her across the face. Maya then starts laughing before landing a sucker punch to Kendrix's face, and whipping Karone in a wall. Maya then punches Kendrix in the stomach a delivers the Mirinoi Cracker. Maya then turns to Karone and lifts her up over her head and throws her into the wall. Maya then delivers the Mirinoi Cracker to Karone. Maya then lays the girls next to each other, and with each leg steps on their stomachs. Maya adds the final touch by knocking their heads together, knocking them out. Maya then bends down and says, "I did that free of charge, just think of the damage I could inflict if someone paid." Maya turns around right into PRWA owner Phil Savitt. "Well Maya looks like you had some fun, and at our next pay-per-view you'll get a chance for some more as it'll be you vs. Kendrix and Karone in a handicap match." Maya has a shocked look on her face, that turns into an evil smile once he walked away.

_Ringside_

"Well folks our next match it dear to my heart as it helped me win by first WWE Title," says Edge. "That right Edge it's the money in the bank ladder match, lets give it to Mr. Kennedy," says Orton.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is the money in the bank ladder match, where the first person to grab the briefcase will win, and will have a guaranteed PRWA Title shot for the next year."

After Mr. Kennedy's announcement "Riot" by Three Days Grace starts playing, as our first combatant makes his way to the ring. "Introducing first, DARKONDA," the villain makes his way to the ring as he is booed along the way,

The next song to play is "Let's Go" by Trick Daddy. "Introducing next, the Green Galaxy Ranger, DAMON HENDERSON," The mechanic makes his way to the ring on his green astro cycle.

Next up is the song "Break Ya Neck" by Busta Rhymes. "Introducing next, representing Divatox's Crew, RYGOG." Divatox's second in command makes his way to the ring, surprising with no backup with him.

"Show Me What You Got" by Jay-Z is the next song to play. "Introducing next, the Blue Time Force Ranger, LUCAS KENDALL. The crowd boos as the cocky ranger makes his way to the ring.

"Click Click Boom" by Salvia starts playing as a former villain turned good makes his way to the ring. "Introducing next ECLIPTOR." The crowd cheers as the former villain makes his way to the ring, staring down is arch rival Darkonda.

The final song to play was "The Champ" by Ghostface Killah, as the arena erupted into boos knowing who was coming out. "And the final participant, being accompanied to the ring by Rocky DeSantos, from Newtech City, the SPD Blue Ranger, SKY TATE. The man who thought he should be PRWA Championship, and was still upset from not being including in the battle royal, came to the ring determined to live up to the guarantee of winning he made earlier, in which he said when he won he would use the shot next month. Of course along with him was Rocky. All six men awaited the arrival of the two refs for the match.

"Intrdocuing the first referee for this match, representing TNA and being accompanied to the ring by James Mitchell, he is NWA World Heavyweight Champion, "THE MONSTER" ABYSS." The NWA World Champion made his way to the ring with his trademark chains, his title and his manager. The arena then went silent, all awaiting the next ref.

The song "My Time is Now" started playing and unlike on Earth where this man gets a mixed reaction everywhere he goes, it was all cheers on Triforia. "And introducing the second referee for this match, representing WWE, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, he is the WWE Champion, JOHN CENA. Cena did his normal playing to the crowd, followed by his Marine salute, before making his way to the ring.

**_A/N: Well there's chapter 13, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 14 will feature the money in the bank leader match, an interview with the original red ranger Jason Scott, and the intros for the tag team title match. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review._**


	14. Money in the Bank

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 14: Money in the Bank Ladder Match**

psav2005: Twas the night before Christmas and all through the ring, three rangers and three villains were causing a stir. On Darkonda, on Rygog, on Ecliptor, on Lucas, on Damon, on Sky (with Rocky), all six persons with one goal in sight, to have a guaranteed title shot to be gained on this night. So as this six battle for the money in the bank, there is only one thing I can think, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Lord Zedd hits psav2005 with a chair)

Lord Zedd: Good night bitch.

Kimberly: Hey, why did you do that?

Lord Zedd: Duh pinkie, I'm evil, and I wasn't in his poem.

Kimberly: Well maybe it's because you aren't in the next match, oh and I wouldn't turn around if I was you.

Lord Zedd: Oh and why is that.

(Zedd turns around).

psav2005: This is why

(psav2005 kicks Zedd in the stomach and delivers the Pedigree).

psav2005: Now as I was saying, Merry Christmas to all and to all……….

(Kim starts making out with psav2005)

psav2005: A GOOD NIGHT!!!!!!!!!

(psav2005 and Kim's make out session as Tommy and WWE's Ron Simmons appear)

Tommy and Ron: DAMN!!!!!

**_A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back, I hope you enjoyed my little story to start things off, just a goofy idea I had in my head. It is now time for chapter 14 and the always exciting Money in the Bank Ladder Match. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, and Merry Christmas._**

**_Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt_**

The crowd continued to go nuts as Cena made is way to the ring. Once he got there he posed for the crowd before staring down the three men at ringside. Cena and Edge have been bitter enemies, and with Orton teamed with Edge they are now enemies. Then there was Umaga, Cena's newest rival. Estrada had to hold back the Samoan Bulldozer from attacking. Both refs went over things with the six combatants. There were four ladders around ringside, a really tall one in front of the announce table, and three regular sized ones on the other sides of the ring.

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell sounded Darkonda and Ecliptor were at it, the bitter rivals battling to the outside. Sky then attacked Damon, and Rygog attacked Lucas, as all six were now involved.

Outside Ecliptor got the advance when he whipped Darkonda into the ringside barricade. Ecliptor then lifted Darkonda up and dropped him stomach first on the barricade. Ecliptor then grabbed the big ladder and placed it against the barricade. Ecliptor was going to whip Darkonda into the ladder, but Darkonda reversed this and sent Ecliptor into the ladder. Darkonda then charged, but Ecliptor moved, and Darkonda ran straight into the ladder. Ecliptor then tripped a groggy Darkonda face first into the steel steps. Ecliptor then led the ladder up, climbed the ladder, and hit his finisher, and top rope spiral jump called the spiral tap, which Ecliptor called the Eclip-tap.

Back in the ring, Rygog, Lucas, and Sky formed alliance for taking out Damon. Each hit Damon with their finisher, Rygog's a slam drop he calls the Ry-go, Lucas' a version of the Pedigree that he calls Perfection, and Sky's a version of the Unprettier he calls Sky's the Limit. They start to celebrate when Rygog hits Lucas with the Ry-go, followed by Sky hitting Rygog with the Sky's the Limit.

Sky then goes outside and hits an unsuspecting Ecliptor with the Sky's the Limit. He then grabs the tall ladder and throws it in the ring. Sky starts climbing, but soon Ecliptor, Lucas, Rygog, and Damon are up, and all knock the ladder down, sending Sky to the outside, as Rocky checks on him. The fight then breaks out in the ring with Damon and Lucas, and Ecliptor and Rygog going at it.

The two team's trade punches until Ecliptor and Damon get the advantage and whip Rygog and Lucas into each other. Darkonda then enters to end this, locking in his finisher on Ecliptor, a submission known as the Anaconda Vice, that he calls the Darkaonda. Damon breaks this up and locks Darkonda in his finisher, a body scissors neck wrench combo submission known as the Mechanic's Wrench. Damon then breaks the hold and starts climbing the ladder. Sky is back up and reenters the ring, along with another ladder. He pulls Damon down and hits him with the Sky's the Limit, and starts climbing.

Lucas is the first of the five up, and he starts climbing after the Sky. He reaches Sky and the two trade punches. The other four are now up and start shaking the ladder. Not wanting to be pushed off, Lucas decides to suplex Sky off the ladder, which gets a huge pop from the crowd. The other four then push Sky and Lucas out of the ring and keep fighting. Ecliptor and Darkonda are back at it, as is Rygog and Damon. As Darkonda and Ecliptor trade punches, Rygog is able to hit Damon with the Ry-go, and then helps Darkonda double team Ecliptor. The two villains give the former villain a beating. Rygog and Darkonda then go start beating on Sky and Lucas outside the ring, until Damon out of nowhere does a flip over the top rope, taking those four out and exciting the crowd. It's an all out battle outside the ring as Rygog, Damon, Sky, Lucas, and Darkonda continue to go at it. Meanwhile unknown to the others Ecliptor is back up and has set up the tall ladder, but not near the briefcase, but by the side of the ring where on the outside the others are. He then sets up the small ladder like it's a ramp. Ecliptor then runs up the smaller ladder and jumps off the tall ladder.

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," says Edge. "THAT SENOR IS JUST AS CRAZY AS THAT AMIGO PARK," says Estrada. "AN ECLIP-TAP FROM THE TOP OF THAT LADDER," says Orton.

A HOLY SHIT chant starts after the crowd witnessed Ecliptor performed the Eclip-tap from the top of a ladder onto the other five. All six men are out. Finally after a couple of minutes, Darkonda is up, and goes for one of the ladders on the outside. Damon is up next and grabs the last ladder that is outside. Once back in the ring, they hit each other with the ladders. Rygog and Lucas are now up with the other two ladders, and join the party. Finally Rygog swings and takes the other three out, and sets the big ladder up, but before he can climb, Darkonda hits him with a ladder and sets up like a ramp. Darkonda then steals Damon and Lucas' ladders and knocks them out. Darkonda then places Rygog in one of the ladders, climbs the top rope and hits an elbow drop.

Darkonda sees his chance and starts climbing, but out of nowhere Rygog is up, and runs up the ladder attacking like a ramp and clotheslines Darkonda off it, before jumping off himself with a huge body splash. Rygog is about to hit the Ry-go on Darkonda when Lucas stops him and hits him with Perfection. Before Lucas can take advantage Damon is back in and locks in the Mechanic's Wrench. Meanwhile Ecliptor is back up, and he climbs the top rope, and hits the Eclip-tap, breaking the submission. Everyone is out and Ecliptor starts to climb the ladder. Ecliptor is about to pull the briefcase down when Sky climbs the ladder that is still set up like a ramp, kicks Ecliptor in the stomach, and nails the Sky's the Limit from off of the top of the ladder. Another HOLY SHIT chant starts as Sky is back up and starts climbing the ladder. Right when Sky is at the briefcase Ecliptor gets back up and starts climbing, when from out of nowhere Darkonda low blows Ecliptor, and locks in the Darkaonda. Sky then pulls the briefcase down and wins the match.

"The winner of the Money in the Bank ladder match, SKY" announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd boos and Rocky celebrates with Sky. The two leave with Darkonda still has Ecliptor locked in the Darkaonda. Abyss and Cena can not get him to break the hold, but Phil Savitt's music does.

"Ok Darkonda I know what you want, but you're going to have to wait for your final showdown with Ecliptor, but next both on pay-per-view, you two will captain eight man tag teams, in eight man elimination captains fall match, where you must pin the other team's captain to win, and you both can choose partners of you choosing. As for you Sky, you said if you won you would use your shot next month, so now you will be, you will be in the title match next month." This announcement brought smiles to Sky and Rocky. "Lastly I have figured out the solution to our Hot Yellows/Tainted Yellows issues, next month it will be the Female Ranger Challenge, five singles match where the first team with three victories wins. It will be Hayley vs. Z in the submission match, Ashley vs. Kira in an item on a pole match, Tanya vs. Katie in a lumberjack match, Aisha vs. Kelsey in a ladder match, and Trini vs. Taylor in a 10 minute iron woman match."

"Wow folks the Female Ranger Challenge next month, those five matches will be huge," says Orton.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar, and with me at this time, is the first red Power Ranger, Jason Scott. Jason first your comments on Sky winning the Money in the Bank match." "Randy its sad that that little prick will be getting a title shot, especially after what happen last month in the King of the Mountain Match, but I would love nothing better then to win tonight so I can take him out next month." "Speaking of your match, tell us about taking on so many allies in this match." "You know Randy, it will be hard cause I am allies with almost all the reds, especially Tommy, TJ, Andros, and Jack, but we all know then when we enter that ring its business, just like it was last month. But I'm not allies with all of them, mainly Rocky and Eric. Rocky you sicken me, following that prick Sky, what I do to you tonight will only be a sample of what happens to Sky next month. As for Eric I thought I knew him, but then he and his girl Taylor, along with those other sluts, do what they did to my love Trini, along with friends Aisha, Ashley, Tanya, and Hayley. Eric you better watch out for me, Andros, and Tommy." "Speaking of former allies, your opinion of tonight's ladder match. "When it comes to Kat Tommy has finally figured it out, and I can't wait til Kim kicks Kat's ass and everything is back to the way it should be."

_Ringside_

The song Free Ride starts playing and its time for our next match. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the PRWA Tag Team Championship, introducing first the challengers, from Reefside, California, DEVIN AND CASSIDY" The team makes their way to the ring, as Devin brings the camera and sets it up, as the they record all their single or tag team matches.

A familiar music (the Bulk and Skull theme) starts playing and the boos start. "And their opponents, from Angel Grove, California, they are the PRWA Tag Team Champions, BULK AND SKULL." The champions make their way to the ring ready to defend their titles.

All of a sudden the Mystic Force theme starts playing, and out come the next Mixed Tag Champions. "Ladies and Gentlemen the new PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions MADISON AND CHIP" Maddie and Chip make their way the announce table. "Maddie, Chip, welcome what brings you guys out here?" asks Edge. "We are here to support a fellow mixed tag team as they go for the top tag team belt," says Madison.

Then the lights in the arena goes out, a song the fans all know starts playing as they go nuts, as our special ref descends from the rafters. "Finally the special referee for this contest, from Venice Beach, California, STING." The icon known as Sting, with his trusty baseball bat, unhooks himself from the cable that brought him down from the rafters and enters the ring.

**_A/N: Well that's chapter 14. Coming up in chapter 15 will be the tag team title match, and interview with the silver Space Ranger Zhane, and the intros for the Zord title match. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	15. Tag Team Title Match

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 15: Tag Team Title Match**

**_A/N: Merry Christmas, I hope everyone is having a great holiday. I have some free time on my hands, so its time for our third title match, as Bulk and Skull defend the tag team titles vs. Cassidy and Devin. I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review, and have a great holiday._**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back, I hope you enjoyed my little story to start things off, just a goofy idea I had in my head. It is now time for chapter 14 and the always exciting Money in the Bank Ladder Match. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, and Merry Christmas._**

**_Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view._**

The man known as Sting has entered the ring and gone over all the rules, as Bulk and Devin will start the match.

_Bell Rings_

Bulk starts the match just mocking Devin, knowing the huge size advantage he has on him. Bulk also mocks Cassidy to get into the ring, she is already nervous about this, and Bulk isn't helping. Devin is able to take advantage of Bulk by surprising him with a punch to the gut. Devin bounces off the ropes, trying to clothesline Bulk but he won't go down. He does this again and he still won't go down. Devin tries a third time, this time a dropkick that finally sends Bulk to the mat.

Devin then goes to the top rope ready to hit his finisher, a body splash known as the Camera Shot, but Bulk gets his knees up. Bulk is able to tag Skull into the match. Skull enters and stalks Devin, once Devin is up Skull charges and nails a running neckbreaker. Skull then locks Devin in a head lock, lifts him up and drops him with a suplex. Skull starts to lift Devin, who sends a kick to Skull's stomach. Devin then bounces off the ropes, but runs right into Skull's finisher the Super Skull Kick. Skull covers but Cassidy breaks the pin up. Skull then stalks Cassidy to the corner, when Cassidy slaps him, Skull then moves in for a kiss, but Devin surprises him with a roll up for two. Devin then hits Skull with his own Super Skull Kick, and tags in Cassidy.

Cassidy is still nervous, but then she climbs the top rope and nails an elbow drop, which gives her tons of confidence. As Skull is getting up, Cassidy dropkicks him in the knee. Cassidy then keeps Skull grounded with many submission moves. Cassidy then lifts Skull and looks for her finisher, a move that starts like a powerbomb, but ends as a facebuster, which she calls the Breaking News, but Skull is too strong as he back body drops Cassidy and tags Bulk in. When Cassidy sees Bulk in she runs to her corner and tags Devin.

Devin enters as Bulk is mocking Cassidy still. Devin again takes advantage, and chop blocks Bulk, taking the big man down a peg. Devin then continues working on the knee of Bulk, hoping to keep the big man down for as long as he can. Devin then climbs the top rope, this time nailing the Camera Shot. Devin's pin attempt only gets him a two count.

Devin then tags in Cassidy, who is reluctant at first. Then Devin whispers something to her, and she is in attacking the knee that Devin had weakened. Cassidy applied many different submissions. Cassidy then lifted Bulk and tried to whip him into the corner, but he was too strong, and he whipped her into the corner, and then charged, crushing Cassidy like she was hit by a train. Cassidy is out, and Bulk is ready to end this as he climbs to the second rope, ready for his finisher, sit splash he called the Bulk of Impact. Devin was able to move Cassidy though, as Bulk landed right on his ass. Bulk was able though to stop Cassidy from tagging out by dragging her towards Skull before tagging him in.

Skull had his fun with Cassidy, applying the simplest wrestling moves to the already beaten down women. The champs would also double team, which distracted Sting who had to deal with Devin. Bulk then locked Cassidy's arms behind her back, and Skull went for the Super Skull Kick, but she was able to duck, and he nailed Bulk with the kick. Cassidy then slapped Skull, who then got speared by Devin. Meanwhile at the announce table, Madison and Chip got up to get a closer look.

Cassidy and Devin started stalking Skull, ready for their tag team finisher The Top Story, and they nailed it as Cassidy super kicked Skull right into Devin's German Suplex. Cassidy cover Skull but there was no count.

On the outside for some reason Madison had distracted Sting. When Devin tried to stop this, he was met by the Lightning Kick from Chip. When Cassidy uncover Skull to see what was happening she also fell for the Lightning Kick. Bulk then dragged Cassidy to the corner, landing the Bulk of Impact, but Sting wouldn't count because Skull was the legal man. Bulk then got Skull up and prepared for their tag team finisher, the B to the S. Bulk lifted Cassidy up by the legs, as she was motionless around his waist, as Skull climbed the top rope, and landed a leg drop across Cassidy's throat. Skull covered, and Devin tried to make the save, but was met by the Lightning Kick, as Sting counted the one, two, three.

"The winners of this contest and still PRWA Tag Team Champions, BULK AND SKULL," announced Mr. Kennedy as the champs got their belts and celebrated. Mean while the mixed tag champs were still have fun. Madison dragged Devin into the ring, and then lifted Cassidy and held her as Chip nailed the Lightning Kick, followed by Madison hitting the Liquid Thunder. Cassidy was then handcuffed to the bottom rope, as the beat down of Devin continued. Chip then got Devin's camera and hit him three times with it, busting him open. Madison then uncuffed Cassidy, hit her in the head with the camera, and then dropped it on her stomach. "What You Know" started playing, and out is Phil Savitt. "Well folks because of what you saw during the match, it will Bulk and Skull defending their titles next month vs. Trey and Daggeron and because of what he just saw, it will be Maddie and Chip defending against Cassidy and Devin." Mr. Savitt then leaves as we head backstage.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here, and him me at this time is the Silver Space Ranger Zhane. Zhane your thoughts on going after the brand new PRWA InterGalactic Title." "Well Jason it wasn't been a good night for the space team, both girls lost, Carlos won his match but got a beating afterward. I'm hoping to start a winning trend that hopefully will carry to the battle royal. As long as I have my beautiful Karone with me, I'm unbeatable, even in a TLC match." Zhane then kisses Karone.

_Ringside_

"Well folks its time for time match number four," says Randy Orton. "That right Randy, and it's another new title, the Zord Title," says Edge. "Senors lets look back at how we got to this point, ha-ha," says Estrada.

_Video Package_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen I am adding a new belt to PRWA, the PRWA Zord Championship, and we are having an eight zord tournament to see who will be champions. First round matchups will be, in the Tommy Oliver bracket, the Dragonzord vs. the Red Battlezord and the White Shogunzord vs. the Tigerzord. In the other zord bracket it will be the Q-Rex vs. the Astro Megazord, and the Hurricane Megazord vs. the Delta Squad Megazord. "_

_Quarterfinals: The Dragonzord has defeated the Red Battlezord, the Tigerzord takes down the White Shogun Zord, the Q-Rex takes care of the Astro Megazord, and the Hurricane Megazord is victorious over the Delta Squad Megazord._

_Semifinals: The Dragonzord wins a hard fought battle over the Tigerzord to win the Tommy Oliver bracket. The Q-Rex takes out the Hurricane Megazord and wins the Other Zord Bracket. It's the matchup we have all wanted to see Q-Rex v Dragonzord, with the winner the Zord Champion.  
_

_Ringside_

"Well folks this should be a great match, now lets to you to the Zord battle area and Mr. Kennedy," says Edge.

_Zord Battle Area_

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is the finals of the Zords Title Tournament where the winner will be the first PRWA Zord Champion. Introducing first, the winner of the Other Zords Bracket, representing the Power Rangers Time Force, THE Q-REX" The time force theme starts playing and out comes the Q-Rex.

"And its opponent, the winner of the Tommy Oliver Bracket, representing the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, THE DRAGONZORD" The flute noise that summoned the zord played, followed by the mighty morphin theme, as the Dragonzord appearing.

"And introducing the referee for this match, representing WWE, from Los Angeles, California, "THE MASTERPIECE" CHRIS MASTERS." Masters music starts playing as he does his poses.

**_A/N: Ok there's chapter 15, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 16 will feature the Zord Title Match, an interview with the foursome of Lord Zedd, Ivan Ooze, Gruum, and Broodwing, along with the intros for the TLC title match. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please review._**


	16. Author Notes

**Author's Notes**

Hey everyone, this is a special time of year, the holiday season, and I want to give a big ole THANK YOU to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Sure I would like to have more then 22 reviews, but after just re-reading them, it makes me grateful to have people who are really enjoying this story, and waiting for more. I'm not only writing this as an enjoyment for me, but for enjoyment of all of you, so again I want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed by story.

I also wanted to let everyone know about an idea I have for a future story. In this future story I want you guys, my loyal readers, to choice the match ups you see in that story. If you have a suggestion for this, leave it in a review or PM. I will also post this again once I start by second story.

Just as a reminder, Chapter 17 now, will feature the Zord Title match, an interview with Zedd, Ooze, Gruum, and Broodwing, and the intros for the TLC title match.


	17. Zord Title Match

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 17: Zord Title Match**

**_A/N: Hey I hope everyone had a great holiday. Now its time for Chapter 17, and the match everyone has been wanting for four plus years, when during Forever Red Eric said "My Q-Rex would've eaten his Dragonzord for lunch!" Well its time to see if Mr. Myers is right as it is the Q-Rex vs. Dragonzord for the Zord Championship. Folks I will admit this will be my toughest chapter to write, as I don't think Zords could actually wrestle each other. Well we'll see what happens, hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt_**

"Well folks just as a reminder for those who haven't seen Zord matches, its not really wrestling, but a fight, with the winner decided when a downed zord can't response after a seven count," explains Edge

_Bell Rings_

Chris Masters has called for the bell and we are under way. The zords circle each other to start. The two zords lock up, and the Q-Rex is able to throw the Dragonzord to the ground. The Q-Rex then shoots missiles from its right hand, which the Dragonzord blocks with its tail. The Dragonzord then whips its tail and sends the Q-Rex down.

The Dragonzord then shots its finger tip missiles, but the Q-Rex freezes them with the Max Blizzard. The Dragonzord tries to use its tail whip again, but the Q-Rex catches the tail and whirls the Dragonzord around and sends it flying. The Q-Rex moves in for the attack, and the Dragonzord uses it drill to block the attempt. Both zords are now thinking the same, as the Dragonzord shots it eye lasers, and Q-Rex uses its flying fist at the same time and both zords go down.

Chris Masters uses his count to five when both Zords are back up. The Q-Rex uses its tail to catch the Dragonzord off guard, and lifts it over its head and launches it, somehow though the Dragonzord lands on its feet, and shots the finger tip missiles at an unsuspecting Q-Rex. After a count of three the Q-Rex is back up and charges, the two zords locked in a struggle. This ends when the Dragonzord gets behind the Q-Rex and delivers a German suplex.

The Q-Rex is down for a five count but is able to get back up. It sends out its missiles and sends the Dragonzord relying. The Q-Rex then delivers a huge sidewalk slam, and the Dragonzord is out for a count of five. Once up the Q-Rex shoots its laser again, but the Dragonzord's tail blocks them. The Dragonzord again uses its tail drill to stun the Q-Rex. The Dragonzord then lifts the Q-Rex over its head, goes in a couple of circles, and then launches the Q-Rex. Before the Q-Rex hits the ground the Dragonzord shots its finger tip missiles at it, which causes the Q-Rex to crash harder into the ground. Chris Masters counts to seven and the match is over.

"The winner of this contest and the first ever PRWA Zord Champions THE DRAGONZORD," announces Mr. Kennedy. Since the zords are so big, there is no belt, but it is known by all that the Dragonzord is the Zord Champion.

"What a performance by the Dragonzord," says Randy Orton. "Si Senor Orton," says Estrada, "It'll be hard for it to lose, ha-ha, if it ends all its matches the way it ended this one."

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar, and with me at this time are Lord Zedd, Ivan Ooze, Gruum, and Broodwing, along with Rita, Morgana, and Mordant, who tonight will be facing Zordon, Alpha 5, Captain Mitchell, and Doggie Cruger. Broodwing I'll start with you, you and Gruum have had your own issues, and how will tonight be different." "That is simple, our issues have come when money has been a factor, money is not a factor in tonight's contest and with no money involved, and we are a formality team." "Broodwing speaks the truth, money has been our down fall, and that will not happen tonight," says Gruum. "On to you Ivan Ooze, do you believe when Dr. Kat Manx, Dulcea, and Udonna when they say they have a way for Zordon to fight" "HAHAHAHAHA, don't make me laugh Sklar, that she-devil witch, snow freak, and wannabe Catwoman will never find a way to help that old coot Zordon." As for you Zedd, because of all the people at ring side, Mr. Savitt said their will be a special enforcer in this match, you thoughts?" "Well Sklar it doesn't matter who Savitt gets, hell he could bring Andre the Giant back from the dead and it wouldn't matter, I am the emperor of evil, and this is the greatest evil ever assembled. If that fool Dark Spector would have put us in charge instead of that wannabe villainess we would be ruling the world. Spector you better be watching, as you'll see where you messed up."

_Ringside_

"What You Know" starts playing and out comes Mr. Savitt with a briefcase. Once in the ring he opens it, revealing the new InterGalatic Championship. Mr. Savitt then heads to back stage as Bad to the Bone starts playing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall as is for the new PRWA InterGalatic Championship, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Shimazu, VEXACUS"

The next song to play is Creed's "What If" "Introducing next, the Manga Defender, MIKE CORBETT."

Next to play is "Gimme That" by Chris Brown. "Introducing next, the Blue Lost Galaxy Ranger, KAI CHEN"

All of a sudden the arena goes dark and the Jaws theme starts playing. "Introducing next, from Turtle Cove, California, the Blue Wild Force Ranger MAX COOPER."

The last song to play is "Move Along" by the All-American Rejects" "And introducing the final competitor, being accompanied to the ring by Karone, from the planet KO-35, the Sliver Space Ranger ZHANE."

The words my name is Finlay, and I love to fight as Irish music enters the arena. "Introducing the first referee, representing WWE, from Belfast, Ireland, FINLAY." The fighting Irishman makes his way to the ring with his trusty Irish walking stick.

Soon the arena is dark again, and countdown is on the screen, and a spotlight is on the stage. "Introducing referee number two, representing TNA, being accompanied to the ring by Tomko, from Tampa, Florida by way of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, CHRISTIAN CAGE." Christian and Tomko headed to ringside, and stopped at the announce table, as Cage shook hands with his brother Edge. Cage then entered the ring.

_**A/N: Ok that's chapter 17, I know its short, but I really couldn't think of anything for the zords, I knew their match would be short. Ok in chapter 18 we will have the TLC match, an interview with the one and only Tommy Oliver, and the intros for the good vs. evil eight man tag. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**_


	18. InterGalatic Title TLC Match

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 18: InterGalatic TLC Title Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and its time for Chapter 18, and Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to determine the first ever PRWA InterGalatic Champion. I hope you enjoy this chapter on please review._**

**_Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt_**

Both referees explain the rules of the match before taking their places, Christian Cage inside the ring, and Finlay outside the ring.

_Bell Rings_

The five competitors surround each other, waiting for the first strike; each former ranger is at a corner, with Vexacus on the ropes between Zhane and Max. Vexacus decides to starts things of and attacks Max and Zhane. This leads to Mike and Kai going at it and we are under way.

The brawling continues until all five men are outside the ring, and each grabs a weapon. Vexacus grabs the ladder, Kai and Max get the chairs, and Zhane and Mike get the tables. All the items are thrown in the ring, and the brawl continues, this time between Mike and Max, and Zhane, Kai, and Vexacus.

Zhane and Kai decide to double team Vexacus as they throw with in the ring. The two Rangers then set up the tables in two corners, and Kai whips Vexacus into one, and Zhane then whips him into the other. Kai then grabs a chair, when he sees Shimazu entering the ring, and he sends him out with a chair shot. Kai then catches Zhane off guard with a chair shot. Kai then hits his finisher, a military press slam on Zhane, and covers him, but Karone breaks it up. Kai then starts chasing Karone, when he runs into a double clothesline from Max and Mike. Max then hits Kai with his finisher, a reverse twist of fate called the Jaws of Life. Mike starts climbing to the top rope for his finisher, when Max covers Kai. Mike breaks it up with his finisher, the Magna Leg Drop, a top rope leg drop.

Back in the ring Zhane and Vexacus are going at it, trading punches. Zhane whips Vexacus into the ropes, but Vexacus tries for a kick, but Zhane blocks it, gets Vexacus' other leg and drive him to the ground with his finisher the Silver Slam. Zhane covers but Kai, Mike, and Max stop the attempt.

A triple team on Zhane starts and then they throw him out of the ring, almost onto Karone. Back in the ring, its finisher time for Vexacus as he is hit with the Military Press Slam and the Jaws of Life. Mike then grabs the ladder and climbs it, ready for his finisher, when Kai and Max push the ladder down, and Mike falls to the outside through a table Shimazu set up for Vexacus.

A HOLY SHIT chant starts as Mike it out as he went through that table. It is now down to Max, Kai, and Vexacus, who is still out, in the ring. Max then turns on Kai, and hits the Jaws of Life. Max walks right in a kick from Vexacus, who whips him into the corner. Vexacus then places Max sitting on the top rope, and nails his finisher, a top rope version of the RKO, he calls the Bounty Hunter. Vexacus covers but Zhane stops the attempt.

Vexacus and Zhane start at it, as Vexacus whips Zhane into a corner. He tries for the Bounty Hunter but Zhane blocks it into an attempt for the Silver Slam which is also blocked, when they both walk into super kicks from Max and Kai. Max then again tries the Jaws of Life, buts it's reversed. Both men try for clotheslines, but they take each other out. All four in the ring are out, but Mike is now back up.

Mike gets a crazy idea, and moves the ladder to one of the corners of the ring, and climbs it. The closest person to the corner is Kai. Mike gets a table and puts Kai on it, and then he gets a chair and puts it on top of Kai. Mike then climbs the ladder, and jumps

"THAT MAY HAVE BEEN THE SICKEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN," says Orton. "SENORS WHAT AN AMAZING LEG DROP," says Estrada. "NOW THAT'S WHAT A TLC MATCH IS ALL ABOUT," says Edge.

The crowd is in frenzy after what they just saw, as Mike nailed the Magna Leg Drop from the top of the ladder, sending Kai through the table he was on. All five men were down. Mike is somehow able to drag himself over to Kai and cover, but Vexacus breaks it up.

Finally the five men are back up, and the brawling continues, as Vexacus, Zhane, and Mike end up on the outside. Max and Kai are trading punches, when Kai is able to get Max in position for the Military Press Slam. Instead of going for the pin, he tries for one more, but Max blocks it into the Jaws of Life. Max is then met by a super kick from Mike, who then climbs the top rope, looking for the Magna Leg Drop, when from out of nowhere Vexacus is able to nail the Bounty Hunter while Mike was in mid-air. Vexacus turns around it a kick from Zhane who then hits the Silver Slam. Zhane covers, but Shimazu breaks up the attempt.

Karone then enters and delivers a low bow to Shimazu. She then tries for her K Dog, but Shimazu is able to lock in his Shima-choke. Zhane stops this and delivers the Silver Slam to Shimazu and gets rid of him. He then tends to Karone, which allows Max to roll him up, but only gets a two. Zhane then hits Max with the Silver Slam, then takes Karone outside to check on her.

Back in the ring Kai nails Vexacus with the Military Press Slam, and then out of nowhere Max hits Kai with the Jaws of Life, but that took too much out of Max. Mike is thinking again. He grabs another table, this time placing Vexacus on it, and again places a chair on him. He forgoes the ladder this time, and climbs the top rope. Zhane sees this from the outside, and reenters the rings, and grabs Mike legs before he can jump. Zhane carries Mike over to near the table, and delivers the Silver Slam through the chair, Vexacus, and the table. Zhane then covers Mike for the one, two, three.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this contest and the first ever PRWA InterGalatic Champion, ZHANE." Christian Cage raises Zhane's hand in victory as Finlay hands Zhane the belt. The crowd is chanting THAT WAS AWESOME as the Space Rangers, minus Ashley and Carlos, celebrate with Zhane and Karone.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here, and with me at this time is the one and only Tommy Oliver. Tommy first your thoughts on your Dragonzord winning the Zord Championship." "It was great to see the Dragonzord win, it was one of my favorites, and I'm glad it can be called champions." "Tommy we have already heard from Rocky, Jason, Andros, and Jack about this match, what can you add" "Well Jason this could be the greatest match in the history of PRWA, I mean all the red rangers in a battle royal for the PRWA Title. It should be great, but to Rocky and Eric, I warn you, you have targets on your backs. Rocky you know why you do, almost everyone is aiming at you, as for Eric, well lets say that me, Jason, and Andros weren't too happy with what we saw Taylor doing earlier tonight, and its payback time. As to my protégée Conner, I guess I'm going to have to beat this lesson into you, and also I'd watch my back if I was you." "Lastly Tommy any comments on the main event ladder match." "I'll have my comments after that match."

_Ringside_

The arena turned an evil red color, as the Lord Zedd Theme started playing. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is as good vs. evil eight person tag match. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Rita, Morgana, and Mordant, LORD ZEDD, IVAN OOZE, GRUUMM, AND BROODWING." The four villains and their sidekicks made their way to the ring.

Next the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Theme started playing. "And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Udonna, Doctor Kat Manx, and Dulcea, ZORDON, ALPHA 5, CAPTAIN MITCHELL, AND DOGGIE CRUGER."

The four heroes made their way to the ring, Zordon's tube rolling down, as Dr. Manx carried a machine and Udonna her snow staff. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Dulcea said, "Dr. Manx has created a machine, at which when combined with my and Udonna magic will allow Zordon to have a regular body. This will only last for the match, but he will be able to fight." The crowd cheered loudly for this as the machine was turned on and the two used their magic, and Zordon turned into a form of a human being, so he could fight.

Zedd then grabs a mic. "Big deal so Zordon has a body now, it's not going to change anything, come on Savitt bring out that ref of yours."

I sit in the face of people who what to be cool, is heard throughout the arena, as Caribbean music starts playing. "Introducing your special referee for this match, representing WWE and being accompanied to the ring by Torrie Wilson, from the Caribbean, CARLITO."

As Carlito and Torrie make their way to the ring, Zedd is not impressed. "Is that the best you could get Savitt, this loser with bad hair, and his swanking girlfriend. If this is you ref, your "special enforcer" must be an even bigger joke."

All of a sudden some very ominous music starting playing and the arena exploded into cheers. If Zedd could show emotion his eyes would be huge and his mouth forming an O as he dropped the microphone and started backing off. "And introducing the special enforcer for this match, representing TNA, from Los Angeles, California, he is "THE SAMON SUBMISSION MACHINE" SAMOA JOE." Joe made his way to the ring with his signature towel, and as he entered the ring, Zedd left it, all the while the fans were chanting JOE'S GONNA KILL YOU.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that was chapter 18, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 19 will feature this match, and our final interview of the night, with Kat. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please review._**


	19. Eight Person Tag Match, Good vs Evil

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 19: Eight Person Tag Match, Good vs. Evil**

**_A/N: Ok everyone its time for chapter 19, and the good vs. evil 8 person tag match, as Zordon, Alpha, Captain Mitchell, and Cruger battle Lord Zedd, Gruumm, Broodwing, and Ivan Ooze. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review._**

**_Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt_**

The JOE'S GONNA KILL YOU chants continued throughout the arena as Joe took his place as the enforcer outside the ring. Zedd then entered, as Carlito laid down the rules for the match. Zordon was starting things for the good guys, while his rivals Zedd and Ooze seemed to want nothing to do with him, but Broodwing wanted a shot at him, so he started things off for the villains.

_Bell Rings_

Zordon and Broodwing circled each other and then locked up. Broodwing got Zordon in a headlock and whipped him into the ropes but Zordon countered that with a dropkick. Zordon then lifted Broodwing up and delivered a suplex. Zordon then bounced off the ropes and nailed Broodwing with an elbow drop. As Zordon started lifting him up Broodwing escaped to his corner and tagged Gruumm.

Gruumm entered with a full head of steam, charging at Zordon. Zordon was able to catch him and sent him shoulder first in the ring post, and Zordon then starting putting the boots to Gruumm in the corner. Zordon then went to the top rope and nailed an elbow drop. Zordon then went for his finisher, the ankle lock, but Gruumm escaped and tag Ooze into the match.

Ooze wouldn't enter so Zordon decided to tag Cruger into the match. Once Zordon was out of the ring Ooze entered to square off with Cruger. The two locked up and Cruger got Ooze in a headlock, and lifted him up over his head and dropped him with a back suplex. Cruger then started working a then knee of Ooze with different submissions. When Cruger tried to lift Ooze, Ooze shot some ooze into Cruger's eye. This allowed Ooze to hit Cruger with his finisher, a version of the T-Bone suplex he called the Oozeplex. Ooze covered but Alpha broke up the attempt, and Ooze tagged Zedd back into the match.

Zedd entered and continued the work that Ooze started. This would be a theme for the bad guys, as for the next five minutes they would tag each other in and out and work on Cruger. Once Zedd was back in Cruger was hanging on. Zedd waited for Cruger, and when he was up, he nailed with his finisher, a huge clothesline he called The Flame. Zedd pinned him but only got a two count. Zedd tried for The Flame again, but Cruger ducked and tagged Captain Mitchell in.

Mitchell came in on fire, taking out Zedd with everything he had. Mitchell then tried for his finisher, but Zedd blocked it and tagged Gruumm into the match. Gruumm entered and delivered a clothesline to Mitchell. Gruumm then lifted Mitchell up and placed him backwards behind his back and dropped him on his neck, for his finisher he called the Troobian Neckbreaker. Gruumm then tagged Broodwing in and he applied his submission finisher, known as the stretch muffler, or as he called it the Broodlock. Mitchell was somehow able to reverse the Broodlock, and hit Broodwing with his finisher, a reverse pedigree he called the Captain's Honor. Both men were out as Carlito started his count.

Carlito's count got to eight before the men were moving each dragging themselves to their corner. Broodwing tagged Ooze and Mitchell tagged Zordon. Once in the two old rivals traded punches. Ooze had Zordon about to fall so he bounced off the ropes, but Zordon was somehow able to the catch Ooze and deliver a Rock Bottom type move. Zordon lifted Ooze, but Ivan kicked Zordon in the gut and tried for the Oozeplex, but Zordon reversed it into his finisher the ankle lock. Ooze was finally able to get to the ropes. Zordon then tagged Alpha in, and Alpha applied the ankle lock, which was also his finisher. After a period of time Mordant entered the ring to break the hold, and all hell broke loose outside the ring, as Morgana and Rita went after Dulcea, Udonna, and Dr. Manx. Joe was able to break this up, as he even applied his submission finisher to Rita. Zedd got him to stop and Joe got Zedd back to his corner. The distraction was enough for Ooze to hit Alpha with the Oozeplex. Both were down and tagged in Gruumm and Cruger.

The two charged each other and the fight was Gruumm was able to get the advantage when he poked Cruger in the eye, and tried for the Troobian Neckbreaker, but Cruger reversed it into his finisher the Torture Rack. Morgana then entered the ring to break it up, and Dr. Manx also entered and the fight was on. Before Samoa Joe could stop it the two ladies were duking it out in the crowd. Cruger then tagged in Alpha, as Gruumm tagged Lord Zedd. Zedd came in looking for The Flame, but Alpha snuck under Zedd and applied the ankle lock. Ooze was going to try and break this up but Dulcea entered and cracked Ooze with those sticks he hated so much. Ooze then chased Dulcea right into Rita, who started back at it. Mordant then attacked Udonna, as hell broke out again, this in the stands, with it being Mordant v. Udonna, Rita v. Dulcea, and Morgana v. Kat Manx. Back in the ring Alpha tagged Zordon in and the match we wanted was under way. Zedd tried for The Flame right off the bat, but Zordon blocked it and delivered a triple German Suplex. Zordon then got the ankle lock on Zedd, but Gruumm and Broodwing broke it up, and in came Mitchell and Cruger, as they ended up outside and in the crowd. There were now five fights all in different parts of the arena.

Zedd used this distraction and nailed Zordon with The Flame, but could only get a two count. Zedd then tagged Ooze in and Ooze hit the Oozeplex, but only got a two. Ooze went to tag Zedd, but Zedd jumped off the ropes, and yelled payback's a bitch. Zedd started leaving when Samoa Joe started after Zedd. Zedd started up the ramp, when he walked right into someone. It was PRWA owner Phil Savitt, and when Zedd turned around, he got nailed with a clothesline by the owner. Savitt then lifted Zedd on to his shoulder, and then Samoa Joe took him and delivered his finisher, the Muscle Buster.

Ooze watched all of this from the ring, and laughed when he saw Zedd get taken out. Then he felt a crack on his back. Dulcea was back with the sticks as she cracked them over Ooze. She tried for a clothesline when Ooze got her throat. Right when he was about to chokeslam her, Zordon applied the ankle lock. Ooze was close to the rope when Alpha applied it on the other leg. Rita tried to stop this, but Dulcea locked in Rita's own submission finisher on her. Gruumm, Broodwing, Mordant, and Morgana tried to stop it, but they were all taken out by Cruger, Mitchell, Udonna, and Kat. After about two minutes, Ooze finally tapped out.

"The winners of this contest ZORDON, ALPHA, CRUGER, AND CAPTAIN MITCHELL," Mister Kennedy announced as the four celebrated with Udonna, Dulcea, and Kat Manx. Once they left the ring Zordon was back in his time warp. As the four went up the ramp, Mr. Savitt started to speak.

"After what I saw in this match, I am making three more matches for the pay-per-view. In a sticks on a pole match, it will be Ivan Ooze vs. Dulcea. It will also be Gruumm and Morgana vs. Dr. Kat Manx and Cruger, in a number one contender's match for the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Titles. Oh and how could I forget you Zedd, next month all your smack talk about me will end, because it will be Lord Zedd vs.………. ME!!!!! Phil Savitt, and the referee for this match will be, SAMOA JOE.

"Wow folk's three huge matches," says Edge. "That's right amigos, and the boss Senor Savitt, ha-ha, will go one on one with Zedd." "Now let's head backstage," says Orton.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar, and with me is Kat Hillard. Kat you have been waiting over two months for this night, your thoughts." "Well Randy, I have been waiting two months, and tonight I prove once and for all that I am better then Kimberly Hart. Tommy may have broken up with me, but he only did it so that I could prove that I was the right women for him, and I will when I finally eliminate that pesky little parasite, and prove what everyone already knows, that I am far more superior then Kimberly. I've seen you people try to compare us all the time, but there is no reason to compare, because I come out on top everything. Looks, that's a no brainier, who would want a short brown haired wannabe valley girl, when you could have a tall beautiful blonde with blue eyes, and a sexy Australian accent. As for athletic ability, too easy, sure Kim is a gymnast, but who cares for them, everyone loves a dancer, for the many things they can do, weather it is in the ring, on the dance floor, or in other places. Also do I even need to mention the fact that she was always in trouble when she was a Ranger, and I never was, and the fact that I single handily broke the Machine Empires curse over Tommy. Kimberly you could give 200 percent in this match tonight, and it wouldn't matter, I will be the one climbing that ladder and grabbing the pony tail, I will be the one that has Tommy again, and you, you annoying little prick, will be out of my life, Tommy's life, and the PRWA FOREVER."

Our cameras shift to a locker room, where we see Jason Scott, and he is talking to someone. The camera then turns around and we see Kimberly, was the crowd cheers wildly. "I can't believe that tall blonde binbo said those things about you," said Jason. "You're my little sister, and if I could I would kick her ass for saying that, but I'll leave that to you. Kim she is all talk, and your all action, and tonight you will prove that you are better then her, and you will get Tommy back and everything will be the way it should. Just stay focused and no one can stop you. I gotta go now; my match is next, good luck sis." Jason walks off as we see Kimberly with a determined look on her face.

**_A/N: Well that's chapter 19, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 20 will feature the Forever Red Battle Royal for the PRWA Championship. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please review._**


	20. Forever Red Battle Royal

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 20: Forever Red Battle Royal**

**_A/N: Hey everybody, its time for chapter 20, and the first of our double main event. All of the Red Rangers are in the same ring, in the Forever Red Battle Royal for the PRWA Championship. Hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt_**

"Well ladies and gentlemen its time for our double main event, and first it's the Forever Red Battle Royal for the vacant PRWA Championship," said Randy Orton. "That right amigos, tonight the title will have a home again, ha-ha," says Estrada. "Folks there is a lot of history to how this match became reality, I could start back when Jack first won the title, which started a long bitter war with Sky, but were going to take you back to May, and the first PRWA Weekly after May Madness," says Edge.

_Video Promo_

_The first PRWA Weekly after May Madness:_

_Jack: After defeating Sky in a grueling three stages of hell match, I think its time I find out who the next contender for my title will be._

_Out come Sky, Andros, and Jason who argue over the matter._

_Mr. Savitt: Boys at our June pay-per-view Summer Breakout, it is going to be Jack defending the title in a King of the Mountain match vs. Sky, Andros, Jason, and a fourth challenger to be announced later._

_PRWA Summer Breakout:_

_Mr. Savitt: The fifth man in this match is someone who has already made an impact time, he is Tommy Oliver._

_Ringside Announcer: It's Tommy, who we saw return from his break tonight and has already dealt with Kim and Kat, and now he's going for the PRWA Title_

_Ringside Announcer: Jason has the belt he is ready to hang it and become champion again, wait what the hell that's Rocky and he just low bowed Jason, and delivered the Ape Bomb. Now he is giving the belt to Sky, this was a set up by Sky and Rocky, Sky is now climbing, not like this, not like this, Sky has hung the title and won._

_Ring Announcer: The winner of this contest and new PRWA Champion SKY… (Mr. Savitt comes out)_

_Mr. Savitt: (takes belt from Sky), Give me that belt, this match is not ending like this, this belt is now vacant, and will be until July 31st at RangerMania, where it will be a Forever Red battle royal for the belt. (Mr. Savitt walks off, Sky is furious)._

_Ringside_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following is the Forever Red Battle Royal for the vacant PRWA Championship. A competitor is eliminated from the match when they are thrown over the top rope, and both feet touch the floor. The last man in the match will be the new PRWA Champion," announces Mr. Kennedy. Soon the arena fills with royalty music, as our refs start coming out. "Introducing the referees who will be outside the ring, first from Reefside, California, ANTON MERCER, and representing WWE, being accompanied to the ring by Queen Sharmell, from Houston, Texas, KING BOOKER." Mercer and Booker heads towards the ring, and place themselves in front of the announce table.

The next theme is "Ain't No Stopping Me Now," "Introducing next, representing the Machine Empire PRINCE SPROCKET, and representing WWE, from Orangeburg, South Carolina, SHELTON BENJAMIN." Benjamin and Sprocket place themselves on the side of the ring that is to the left of Mercer and Booker.

"Wuss Up" is the next theme to play. "Introducing next, both representing TNA, from Charlotte, North Carolina RON "THE TRUTH" KILLINGS, and from Gainesville, Georgia, "THE PHENOMENAL" AJ STYLES." Styles and Killings placed themselves on the opposite side of Benjamin and Sprocket.

The final theme to play for the refs was an annoying cheerleader theme, featuring the yelling of five names, as the crowd booed. "And introducing the final outside referees, representing WWE, JOHHNY, NICKY, MIKEY, MITCH, AND KENNY, THE SPIRIT SQUAD." The five cheerleaders placed themselves on the side the entrance ramp was on.

The song "Higher Ground" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers started playing, as the competitors starting coming out." And now for the competitors, first, being accompanied to the ring by the new PRWA Women's Champion Dana, from Mariner Bay, California, the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger CARTER GRAYSON."

The next song was Bon Jovi's "Its My Life." "Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Kendrix, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, LEO CORBETT."

"Forgive Me" by Versus the World is the next song. "Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Taylor, from Silver Hills, California, the Time Force Quantum Ranger, ERIC MYERS."

"Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace it the next song that is played in the arena. "Introducing next, from Turtle Cove, California, the Red Wild Force Ranger, COLE EVANS."

Rascal Flatts' "Life is a Highway" is the next song to be heard. "Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Jen, from Silver Hills, California, the Red Time Force Ranger, WES COLLINS." Like Eric, Wes is in his Silver Guardians attire and the two shake hands once Wes is in the ring.

The next song to be played is "In Da Club" by 50 Cent. "Introducing next, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the Red Ninja Storm Ranger, SHANE CLARKE."

Boos start filling the arena as Lil Flip's song "Game Over" begins playing. "Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Kira, from Reefside, California, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, CONNER MCKNIGHT."

"Across the Nation" by The UnionUnderground is the next song to be heard. "Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by one half of the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions Madison, from Briarwood, California, the Red Mystic Force Ranger NICK RUSSELL."

The crowd, well at least the females in the crowd, erupts into screams as Chamillionaire's "Ridin' Dirty" starts playing. "Introducing next, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the Crimson Ninja Storm Ranger, HUNTER BRADLEY." Just like his brother Blake, Hunter rides out on his motocross bike.

The loudest boos all night start up as "#1" by Nelly starts playing. "Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Sky, from Stone Canyon, California, the second Red Mighty Morphin, and Blue Zeo Ranger, ROCKEY DESANTOS." The boos continue as two of the PRWA's most hated head to the ring, Sky with the Money in the Bank briefcase he won earlier.

"The Saga Continues" by Diddy is the next song. "Introducing next, from Angel Grove, California, the second Red Turbo and Blue Space Ranger, TJ JOHNSON." TJ makes his way to the ring, staring down Rocky and Sky the whole time.

The crowd erupts into cheers as Lil Scrappy's "Money in the Bank starts playing. "Introduing next, from Newtech City, the Red SPD Ranger, JACK LANDORS." The former PRWA Champion, who was never pined or submitted while champion, is determined to win back what he believed was his, and like TJ he was staring down Sky and Rocky.

"Welcome to the Jungle" by Gun N Roses started playing, as the next person got a big ovation as well, and he had a special friend with him. "Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Carlos, from the planet KO-35, the Red Space Ranger, ANDROS" Conner did not like seeing Carlos coming to the ring wit Andros, as Carlos stared down Conner, as Andros stared down both Rocky and Sky, along with Eric and Taylor. Because of what had happened earlier in the night, Ashley was not with Andros.

Godsmack's "Bad Religion" started playing, as the crowd erupted again. "Introducing next, from Angel Grove California, the original Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, JASON SCOTT" The crowd went crazy as Jason made his way down to the ring on his trademark motorcycle. Absent from the side rider of the cycle was Trini, who was not out for the same reasons Ashley wasn't out. Jason entered, staring down Rocky, Eric, and Taylor.

The arena went dark, and then erupted when the song "For Who the Bell Tolls" started playing. Pyro then went off, and when the smoke cleared the lights turned on, and standing there was the most famous Ranger of them all, as he received the second biggest pop of the night. "And introducing the final competitor, from Angel Grove, California, the Green and White Mighty Morphin, Red Zeo, first Red Turbo, and Black Dino Thunder Ranger, TOMMY OLIVER." Tommy came to the ring with many things on his match, including more then this match, and our next match. He stared down Conner, Eric, Taylor Rocky, and Sky, before entering the ring, and giving handshakes to Jason, TJ, and Andros.

"If you smell what The Rock is cookin" is then heard throughout the arena, as crowd again erupts, as the final ref makes his way to the ring. "And introducing the inside the ring referee, representing WWE, from Miami, Florida, "THE PEOPLE'S CHAMPION" THE ROCK. The Rock entered the ring and did is poses to the crowd. After then he went over the rules of the match, and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that's chapter 20. I know there was no action, be I knew the intros would take a while, so I decided to have a chapter for them, and then have all the action in its own chapter. Chapter 21 will be the Forever Red Battle Royal in it's entirely, as we will find out which Red Ranger will be the PRWA Champion. Thanks for reading, and please review._**


	21. Forever Red Battle Royal Part 2

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 21: Forever Red Battle Royal Part 2**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, Happy New Year to everyone, hope you had a great holiday. It's time for chapter 21 and the Forever Red Battle Royal, where the winner will be the PRWA Champion. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung things were off and running, with Jason and Jack going after Rocky, Tommy going after Eric, and Andros going after Conner. The others just watched these three fights and then started their own, with TJ and Nick, Leo and Hunter, Cole and Shane, and Carter and Wes all going at it.

Tommy was giving Eric an absolute beat down until Eric drove his knee into the gut of Tommy, stopping the attack. Eric then tried to hit Tommy with his, the Quantum Power, but Tommy reversed this into his finisher, a sick flipping piledriver he called the Black Thunder. The force of the move sent Eric over the top and onto the floor.

_Eric has been eliminated_

With Eric gone, Tommy turns his attentions to a certain former student of his. Andros and Conner have been trading blows, when Andros goes to the top rope, but Conner catches him and hits his finisher, a brainbuster he calls The Header. Conner goes to eliminate Andros, but Tommy nails Conner with the Black Thunder

Meanwhile Jason and Jack have Rocky in big trouble. Jack hit Rocky with his finisher, and F5 he calls SWAT Mode, followed by Jason hitting his finisher, the same move Samoa Joe hit Lord Zedd with last match, the Muscle Buster, or as Jason calls it the T-Rex Buster. Jason then leaves to join Tommy and Conner. After nailing the Black Thunder Tommy sees Jason coming over, and sets up Conner in the corner, and Jason delivers the T-Rex Buster to Conner. Andros is now back up and hits Conner with his finisher, the Astro Bomb, which is move that is like a backwards/reverse powerbomb, and Andros performs it so that Conner lands outside the ring.

_Conner has been eliminated_

Before Kira can get to Conner, Carlos is on the attack, and delivers the Desert Thunder to Conner. He was then about to hit Conner with his own finisher, when Kira low bowed him, and tried to lock in the Ptera Grip, but Carlos reversed the attempt, and was about to hit Kira with the Desert Thunder, when she side stepped him right into Conner and The Header. Conner then tried to hit Carlos with his own finisher, when he missed and another brawl between the two started. It took all eleven refs outside the ring to get Conner and Kira back to the back without Carlos to attack them.

Back in the ring, Rocky was getting a four on one beat down from Jack, Tommy, Andros, and Jack, much to the crowd's delight, as the other battles continued to rage. Carter and Wes had a heated battle going on, when Carter was able to gain the upper hand, and deliver his finisher, a spinning DDT type move he called the Fire Spin. Carter then whipped Wes into the ropes, Wes was able to leap Carter, and when he bounced back, he caught Carter and hit his finisher, the side effect, which he called the Collins Effect. Wes then whipped Carter into the ropes, but Carter stopped himself against the ropes. Wes then charged Carter, and nailed a clothesline so forceful; it sent both men to the outside of the ring.

_Carter and Wes have been eliminated_

Another battle that was raging was Cole and Shane. Both men are very skilled fighters, so this really wasn't a wrestling match, but a fight. Cole was able to gain the upper hand when he sent a spinning heel kick to Shane that knocked him to the mat. Cole then delivered his finisher, the Call of the Wild, which is a swinging neckbreaker, using your knee to swing the neck. Cole tried to eliminate Shane, but Shane blocked the attempt, and was able to deliver his finisher, a jackhammer, he called the Air Hawk. Shane started to lift Cole, but Cole was somehow able to hit the Call of the Wild. After this he went to the top rope, but Shane was able to catch him, and Shane then threw him over the top rope.

_Cole has been eliminated_

TJ and Nick were at in another fierce battle. TJ had the advantage until he bounced off the ropes and Madison tripped him up, this distraction was enough for Nick to deliver his finisher, the Styles Clash, or as he called it the Flame Thrower. Madison then got on the ropes and kissed Nick, when Nick got pushed by Shane, right into Madison. Nick was pissed and attacked Shane, trying for the Flame Thrower, but TJ stopped this and got Nick in his finisher, an Undertaker style powerbomb he called the Red Lightning. TJ threw Nick outside the ring with this move, throwing him right onto Madison.

_Nick has been eliminated_

Leo and Hunter were also in a back and forth contest. Both men had tried their finishers many a time, but all attempts had been blocked. Leo was finally able to hit his finisher, swinging neckbreaker bomb he called the Lion Breaker, when like Nick he made the mistake of flirting with his girlfriend, as when he turned around Hunter was already up and nailed Leo with his finisher, the Cradle Shock, which he called the Crimson Thunder. Kendrix then got on the rope and slapped Hunter, Hunter laughed at this and pulled Kendrix into the match, and went for the Crimson Thunder when Leo stopped the attempt. Leo went for the Lion Breaker but Hunter's teammate Shane grabbed Leo and tossed him out of the ring.

_Leo has been eliminated_

Before being able to leave the ring, Shane and Hunter had a little fun with Kendrix, both planting kisses on her. This disgusted her, and she when to slap them. Leo was on the ring apron when the Ninja Storm Red Rangers threw Kendrix into the ropes and she knocked Leo off. When she saw this she exited the ring to attend to him. Leo tried to re enter but the refs stopped him.

We were down to eight rangers. Tommy, Rocky, Jason, Andros, TJ, Jack, Shane, and Hunter, though it was more like seven as Rocky had taken a massive beating. The Ninja Storms tried to fight the numbers, but Tommy Jason, Andros, Jack, Andros and TJ had their fun. Andros and Jack let TJ, Tommy, and Jason finish the job, as each hit the Ninja Storm's with their finishers. When Andros and Jack turned around, they were both met by spinning heel kicks from Rocky. TJ then turned around to be met by Rocky's finisher, a choke bomb he called the Ape Bomb. He then waited for Jason and Tommy to finish with Shane and Hunter. The two originals eliminated the Ninja Storm Reds with a double clothesline.

_Hunter and Shane have been eliminated_

Jason and Tommy did their traditional handshake thing when from out of no where; Rocky throws both Jason and Tommy over the top rope.

_Jason and Tommy have been eliminated_

Jason and Tommy have stunned looks on their faces as Rocky is taunting the man he replaced and his former leader. Rocky taunts too much though, as Andros and Jack come from out of no where and throw Rocky out of the ring.

_Rocky has been eliminated_

Tommy and Jason start mocking Rocky, who tries to attack, but he is met by two punches to the face. Sky tries to use his Money in the Bank briefcase on the two, but Tommy and Jason nail spinning heel kicks to Sky, and then head backstage to get ready for the next match. Back in the ring Jack and Andros mock Sky and Rocky, when for the third time from out of nowhere, TJ eliminates both.

_Andros and Jack eliminated_

"The winner of this contest and NEW PRWA Champion TJ," announces Mr. Kennedy as The Rock hands TJ the belt. Jack and Andros are stunned, as TJ mouths its just business to the two. They then see Rocky and Sky mocking them, and the fight is on. As TJ continues to celebrate in the ring the brawl continues outside the ring, and even all 12 refs involved in the match can't break it up, but the music of PRWA Owner Phil Savitt can. The four men stop fighting and are finally separated, with Andros and Jack moved all the way to near the announce table, as Sky and Rocky are by the ramp.

Mr. Savitt comes down the ramp and stops next to Sky. "Well folks it appears we have a new PRWA Champion, TJ Johnson, and well Sky you said that you would use your Money in the Bank vs. the winner of this match next month on pay-per-view, so would you know please hand me the briefcase, and the match will be official." Sky is smiling from ear to ear and he places the case into the hands of Mr. Savitt. "Ok folks next month it will be TJ defending his new PRWA Title vs. Sky……..and Rocky, and Andros, and Jack in an ELIMINATION CHAMBER MATCH. Sky looks like he is about to shit himself when he hears this, and tries to take the briefcase back. "Oh no Sky you said you would use this at next month's pay-per-view, and since you placed this in my hands, it official and you can't get it back. Now as you also no there is usually six people in this match, and I'll announce that person at a later time, so get ready fans the Elimination Chamber comes to the PRWA next month." With that his music starts playing and Mr. Savitt leaves as Sky and Rocky are beyond pissed, Jack and Andros are smiling from ear to ear, while in the ring, the new champion has no real reaction and goes back to celebrating.

"Wow folks, what a move by Mr. Savitt," says Edge. "Ha-ha, amigos that could be the greatest match in PRWA history next month," says Estrada. "As someone who has been in two Elimination Chamber matches, believe me that match will be a gurgling one, and will take a 110 effort to win," says Orton.

**_A/N: Ok everyone we have a new champion TJ. I hope you enjoyed chapter 21 and please review. In chapter 22 it will be time for the match we all have been waiting for, that rights the Kat vs. Kim ladder match were the winner gets Tommy. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	22. Kat vs Kim, Ladder Match: Prematch

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 22: Ladder Match, Kat vs. Kim: Pre-match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, its time for chapter 22, and the match everyone has been waiting for since May 13th 1996, and yes that is the date that the worst episode in the history of Power Rangers, "There's No Business Like Snow Business" Part 1 aired. In every fan fiction story that involves Tommy with Kim, Kat, Hayley, Kira, or any other female character from the show or not the reason for "The Letter" is given, and well now it's my turn, with a little wrestling twist along the way. Now just a heads up, there will be no actually wrestling in this chapter, because of the whole storyline I have set up for this match, it will be split into three parts, pre-match, the match, and post-match, and this is the pre-match. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt_**

"Well ladies and gentlemen its time for our main event, Kimberly vs. Kat in a ladder match, and the winner gets Tommy," says Randy Orton. "This is a match ten plus years in the making, but the rivalry has heated up since Kim joined PRWA," says Edge. "Amigos, let go back to May, and May Madness, ha-ha, and see how the PRWA part of this rivalry started," said Estrada.

_Video History:_

_PRWA May Madness: _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, women's title on the line, the champion Charlie defending against Kat. Kat is doing everything she can to win, but the A Squad won't let it happen. Tommy has had enough and is after the A Squad and he takes them all out with the Black Thunder. Back in the ring, Kat with the Blonde Bomber, one, two, three, its over, Kat has done it she ends Charlie's eight month reign as PRWA Women's Champions." _

_Backstage: Tommy: "Kat I love you, and am so proud of you, but I got some personal stuff to take care of, but I'll be back soon"_

_The first PRWA Weekly after May Madness:_

_Mr. Savitt: "I'm proud to introduce the newest member of the PRWA family, two-time Olympic Gold Medalist, KIMBERLY HART"_

"_Folk this place has got absolute nuts with that announcement."_

_Kat: "Kim I know why you're here and it's to get Tommy back, and I won't let that happen, and I'll prove it at Summer Breakout, I will defend my title vs. you."_

_V: "Wait a minute, I'm number one contender, and I want my shot at Summer Breakout."_

_Mr. Savitt: Ok then at Summer Breakout it will be Kim vs. V vs. Kat for the Women's title._

"_Ever since Kimberly arrived and Tommy left, something has changed in Kat. She is wearing more provocative clothes, has new music, and has treated her friends like crap, even turning on her best friend Tanya in a tag match."_

_PRWA Summer Breakout:_

"_Ok folks here we go women's title match, and look who is back with Kat, Tommy is back in PRWA. Kim is on the ring apron, V whips Kat into Kim, and Kim falls off, right into Tommy's hands, Kat was turned and is livid. Tommy finally puts Kim down, but V rolls up Kat and gets the win V is the new Women's Champion, and the brawl is on outside Kat and Kim our at it, Tommy trying to stop it, they are back in the ring now, and Tommy has a mic."_

_Tommy: "Stop it you two, I'm tried of this. Kat we are done." (Crowd erupts) "But that doesn't mean I'm going right to Kim." (Crowd boos) "I love both of you were much, but I want you two to decide who I'm with, so I propose at RangerMania next month, you two in a ladder match, where the winner gets me, and I'll have my ponytail hanging from the rafters."_

_Mr. Savitt: "That's a great idea Tommy, and that match will take place at RangerMania, but I have another idea, we have four PRWA Weekly's before RangerMania, and each week you two will choose the others opponents, week one will be a singles match, week two a triple threat, week three a handicap match, and week four another singles match, with each of you as the special referee's"_

_PRWA Weekly Week One:_

"_Kim has chosen her best friend Trini to face Kat. Kat going for the Blonde Bomber, but Trini blocks in locks in the Claws of Life, and Kat taps, so Kat is 0-1 to start things."_

"_Kat has chosen SPD A Squad's Charlie as Kim's opponent. Charlie going for the Containment, but Kim is somehow able to flip out, and nails her with the Firebird Flip Kick, it's over and Kim is 1-0 in this four week challenge."_

_PRWA Weekly Week Two:_

"_For the triple threat match, Kim has chosen Kira and Nadira to face Kat. Kat nails the Blonde Bomber on Nadira, but from out of no where Kira with the Ptera Grip on Kat, and for the second straight week Kat taps, and she is now 0-2."_

"_Kat has chosen Elsa and Madison to face Kim. Kim has taken a beating thanks to mostly double teams from Madison and Elsa, who are now no longer on the same page, as they couldn't decide who would make the pin. Madison tries for the Liquid Thunder but Elsa reveres it into the Elsa Cutter. Elsa then turns around right into the Firebird Flip Kick and Kim in 2-0 with the win."_

_PRWA Weekly Week Three:_

"_Handicap match time and Kim has chosen Tainted Angels Members, and two of Kat's former best friends Tanya and Aisha to take on Kat. The two Tainted Angels getting some payback, having there way with Kat, Bear Bomb by Aisha, TS Kick from Tanya, and now the Tainted End. Kat is now 0-3 in this challenge._

"_Kat has chosen Vypra and Toxcina to face Kim. The villainesses were working well early but some miscommunication cost them, as Kim wins and is now 3-0 in the challenge."_

_PRWA Weekly Week Four_

"_Kim has chosen Queen Bansherra to face Kat and Kim is the ref. Kat has been arguing with Kim all day, Kat turns around and walks right into the Demon Seed, Bansherra wins, as Kat goes 0-4 in the challenge."_

"_Kat is the ref, and was chosen the women's champion Vida to face Kimberly. Both women are down, wait what is Kat doing she has the women's title belt, back in the ring Kim is up, Kat enters with the belt, Kim turns around and Kat nails Kim right in the head with the belt. Kat pulls V over to Kim and places V's arm over Kim, and counts a very slow count, so thanks to Kat Kim finishes 3-1. Wait what is Kat doing now, she isn't done as she applies the ankle lock to Kim, who is tapping out. Kat finally let's go, but then applies it again. Kat again lets go as Kim is hurting. Kat is now dragging Kim to the ring post, oh no not this, Kat sends Kim groin first into the ring post, and then slams the ankle twice into the post. Kat has now dragged Kim outside, and sends her into the ring barrier. Kat is now lifting Kim up and drops her stomach first on the barrier three times, Kim's ribs and ankle may be injured badly. Kat is now choking the life out of Kim with the camera cords, and then throws Kim into the steel steps with the cords still around her throat, Kat now throws Kim into the ring and grabs a steel chair. Kat is now stalking Kim, who is back of her knees bagging Kat to stop, it looks like she will, no Kat just knocked Kim out with a shot from that steel chair. Kat buts the chair down, picks up Kim, and places her head under her arm, as she mocks the crowd before dropping Kim head first onto that chair with a DDT. Oh my god Kim has been busted open. Kat is back outside and now has the steel steps. She place them in the middle of the ring, and lifts a bloody Kim onto her shoulders, oh no not this, THE BLONDE BOMBER ON THE STEEL STEPS. Kat now grabs Kim's bleeding head and yells YOU THINK THIS WAS BAD SUNDAY WILL BE WORSE. Kat then spits in Kim's face and then kicks here face down. Kat now places her foot on the stomach on her victim, who is still out on those steps. This is a side of Katherine Hillard we have never seen; she has physically destroyed Kimberly Hart tonight. Kat may have gone 0-4 in the challenge compared to Kim's 3-1, but after tonight Kat by far was the advantage heading into this Sunday."_

The fans erupt into a chorus of boos as The Pussycat Doll's song Don't Cha starts playing, and out comes Kat with a huge smile on her face still remembering the beating she gave her opponent a mere four days ago. Kat has changed a lot; she no longer wears a pink tank top and white pants to wrestle; now she wears black hot pants and a super small black and pink top. Over this is a black and pink coat that she rips off Candice Michelle style on the ring apron. Kat has gone from proper to slutly all in about a month's time. As she enters the ring she mocks the crowd, waiting for her opponent.

Everyone expects to hear Kimberly's music, but instead it's the music of Kurt Angle, who gets a huge pop. "Tonight is a very special tonight for a fellow Olympic teammate of mine and she wanted some special people hear tonight, including myself, her 1996 gymnast teammates who are at ringside, and this man, who sings her entrance, ladies and gentlemen give it up for Nelly."

"Folks as you know Kim and Nelly hooked up to come up with a special Kimberly version for Nelly's song Heart of a Champion," says Edge.

Nelly comes out and shakes hands with Kurt as the two head down the ramp. The arena then goes dark, and pink pyro goes off as Nelly starts singing the song, and out comes Kimberly Hart. Kim comes out not the happy go lucky girl she usually does, se comes out with a determined walk and a determined look on her face. As the pink fireworks go off she doesn't do her normal flips, she just keeps walking. Also instead of her custom pink warm up she is wearing her Olympic one. She makes her way ringside, takes off her hood, revealing the bandage covering the cut on her forehead, and smiles at her 96 gymnast teammates, before entering the ring determined look back on her face. She removes her warm up to reveal more from the beating, both her ankle and ribs are taped up. Kim is wearing Tommy's favorite outfit, the whit top and pink shorts they wore when they went for the Great Power.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is your PRWA RangerMania Main Event and is a ladder match where the winner wins Tommy Oliver. Introducing first, from Melbourne, Australia, the second pink Mighty Morphin, Pink Zeo, and first Pink Turbo Ranger, KATHERINE "KAT" HILLARD," Mr. Kennedy announces as Kat mocks the crowd as they boo. "And introducing her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Kurt Angle and Nelly, from Gainesville, Florida, by way of Angel Grove, California, the original Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, KIMBERLY HART," Mr. Kennedy announces as the crowd cheers, but Kim does nothing, just stays focused.

"For Whom the Bell Tolls" starts playing, as Tommy and Jason come to the ring, no pyro or smoke like normal, this is business. "Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Jason Scott, from Angel Grove, California, TOMMY OLIVER," announces Mr. Kennedy as the two friends enter the ring, Tommy places the bag with his ponytail in it on the holder, and then it is lifted up. Tommy then kisses Kat and Kim's hands before exiting the ring with Jason.

Then the arena goes dark, and the words ARE YOU READY were heard, and the crowd erupts, they erupt even more when the music starts, and out come the two men. "And ladies and gentlemen the referees for this match, representing WWE, from Greenwich, Connecticut "THE GAME" TRIPLE H, and from San Antonio, Texas, "THE HEARTBREAK KID" SHAWN MICHAELS, they are D-GENERATION X" The crowd has go absolutely nuts as DX makes their way to the ring. All others leave the ring, as DX does their pyro in the ring, and poses for the crowd, as they also stare down their rivals Edge and Orton. Once this is done, Kat and Kim enter the ring, DX goes other the rules, and calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that is chapter 22, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 23 will have the match Kat vs. Kim winner gets Tommy. Again hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	23. Kat vs Kim, Ladder Match: THE MATCH

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 23: Ladder Match, Kat vs. Kim: The Match**

**_A/N: Chapter 22 was the teaser, and now it's on, yes folks the match everyone has been waiting for here in chapter 23, Kat vs. Kimberly, and the winner gets Tommy. I not going to lie, ever since I started this story back in July I have been planning a lot for this match, and what happens afterwards, and I am finally glad its time to write, and from the reviews I got last chapter, it seems you guys are ready as well, so no more talking, its time for action, its time for the main event 10 plus years in the making. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt_**

_Bell Rings_

Unlike the start of all the other matches, which started with the traditional beginning lock up, the match started with a catfight, as Kim and Kat charged each other, and where rolling around the ring. DX just watched as the two women rolled around the ring grabbing the others hair, trying to choke the life out of there opponent. This end when Kim dug her nails into the forehead of Kat, causing Kat to loosen her grip on Kim, and Kim then applied a head scissors. Kim then started gauging Kat's eyes while having the head scissors applied. Kim never usually did things like eye gauging and nails into body parts, but Kat had made this personal, and Kim would do whatever it took to win.

Kim had choked a lot of life out of Kat, and released the head scissors. Kim then climbed to the top rope and nailed a moonsault. Kim then bounced off the ropes and delivered one of her signature moves, as she did a flip and then dropped and elbow. Kim then got up and did another flip, this time landing right on top of Kat. Kim then lifted Kat and whipped her into the ropes. When Kat bounced back Kim did splits, and Kat went over her, and when Kat bounced back again Kim was able to lift herself up and nail Kat with a dropkick. The crowd went nuts over Kim ability to do these moves. With Kat down, Kim bounced herself off the middle rope and nailed another moonsault. Kimberly then hit to the top rope and waited, and when Kat was up nailed a hurricanrana.

Kim was pumped for how she started the match, and decided to get the ladder. Once she threw the ladder back in the ring, Kim was about to set it up, when Kat delivered a low bow to Kim. Kat whipped Kim into the ropes, but Kim caught Kat when she bounced back, and delivered a Rock Bottom to Kat onto the ladder. Kim then lifted Kat onto her shoulders and delivered Kat's own finisher, a version of John Cena's FU that Kat calls the Blonde Bomber on the ladder. Kim then set the ladder up in the corner and whipped Kat into it. Kim then charged and delivered a body splash to Kat. Kat fell and the ladder landed on her. Kim then placed Kat in between the ladder, and slammed it closed on her. Kim then went to the top rope and nailed a top rope leg drop. Kim then removed Kat from the ladder, and set the ladder up. Kim climbed, and instead of looking for the win was looking to hurt Kat more. This would hurt Kim and she tried for a moonsault off the ladder, but Kat got her knees up, right into the injured ribs of Kim.

Kim was in pain as her already injured ribs got nailed by Kat's knees. Kat was now up and laughing at her prey, as she kicked Kim twice in the head. Kat then lifted Kim's head a slapped her right across the face. Kim tried to punch back up Kat caught both her arms, and then she went around Kim and applied the Mexican Surfboard submission. Kim screamed in pain and Kat applied the move. After about two minutes Kat let go, and placed Kim in a bear hug, squeezing the bruised ribs. After another two minutes of this Kat ended the submission, but she did it the hard way, slamming Kim onto the ladder. Kat then lifted Kim onto her shoulders and delivered the Blonde Bomber onto the ladder.

Kim was in a world of pain, as Kat decided that payback was a bitch, and was about to perform some things Kim did to her earlier. Kat put the ladder in the corner and whipped Kim into it, and then did a body splash, and Kim fell, and the ladder fell right on top of her. Kat then trapped Kim in the ladder and went outside and grabbed a chair. She placed the chair on top of Kim's ribs and drove her leg right into Kim's ribs with a leg drop. Kim screamed in pain, as Kat set the ladder up, placed the chair on Kim, climbed the ladder, and delivered a moonsault onto Kim. Kat also felt pain her hitting the chair but Kim got most of it. Kat then stepped on Kim's stomach for about ten seconds, Kim screaming for all ten.

Kat decided she had had enough fun with the ribs and decided to work on the ankle she also injured. Kim's left ankle was the one Kat had weakened on Wednesday, so Kat began the attack with an ankle lock to the ankle. Kim was screaming in pain as Kat twisted the already damaged ankle. Kat then applied the figure four leg lock, applying even more pressure to the ankle, and now knee. Kim tried to reserve this, but Kat dropped her fists right into Kim's stomach, ending that attempt. Kat kept the move applied for about another minute and a half. Kat then dragged Kim to the corner, and did what she did Wednesday slamming the ankle into the ring post, and then grinning the leg around the post.

Kat reentered the ring and looked at her work, as she laughed at her fallen prey. Kat then started stalking Kim, and when Kim was up she tried Kim's own finisher the Firebird Flip Kick, but Kim was ready and after Kat flipped, Kim grabbed hold of Kat's right ankle with an ankle lock. Kat has had a history of right ankle problems and Kim knew this, and had now used it to her advantage. Kat screamed in pain as Kim twisted the ankle. After about two minutes Kim let go of Kat's ankle. And grabbed the steel chair Kat had brought into the ring, and she hit Kat's ankle twice with the chair. Kim then started looking for payback, and when Kat was on her knees, Kim drove the chair into Kat's head. Kim then placed Kat's bad ankle in-between the ladder, and smashed the ankle. Kim then went to the top rope and drove her elbow right into the ankle. Kim then placed the chair on Kat's stomach, went back to the top rope, and stomped right on the chair, as Kim started the attack on Kat's ribs. Kim then applied a body scissors to Kat.

Kat was in a world of pain as Kim got her payback from Wednesday. Kim lifted Kat up and dropped her stomach first on her knee. Kim then dropped Kat across the top rope. Kim then went back to the top rope, and delivered a leg drop, then sent Kat to the outside of the ring. Kim then went outside and threw Kat into the ring barrier, and then into the steel steps. Kim then placed Kat back in the ring, near the ring post, and slammed her right ankle twice into the ring post, Kim had now none about everything Kat had done to her, and Kat was feeling the pain. Kim grabbed a table from under the ring and threw it into the ring. Kim then again waited for Kat to get to her knees, as she hit Kat in the ribs with the chair, and then in the head to knock her out. Kim then lifted Kat up, put her head between her arm, and dropped Kat headfirst with a DDT.

Just as Kat had done to Kim on Wednesday, Kim had now bloodied up Kat thanks to a DDT onto a chair. Kim then set up the table she had brought into the ring. Kim then stalked Kat, and was ready for the Firebird Flip Kick, but while in mid air Kat somehow caught Kim, put her on her shoulders and slammed Kim through the table with the Blonde Bomber. Kim was out through, while Kat was as out as she had used most of her energy.

About a minute after the Blonde Bomber through the table Kat was back up and laughing at a motionless Kim. Kat started mocking the crowd and grabbed the ladder and set it up Kat again mocked the crowd and then started climbing, while still mocking the crowd. When Kat reached the top she was still mocking the crowd, and started slowing getting the bag. All the time she wasted allowed Kim to get up and Kim then started moving the ladder. Once the ladder was at the ring ropes she pushed.

"HOLY SHIT SHE JUST WENT THROUGH OUT TABLE," said Orton. "AMIGOS SHE MAY BE OUT," said Estrada. "WHAT A MOVE TO KEEP THINGS GOING," said Edge.

The crowd was going nuts, chanting HOLY SHIT after Kim pushed Kat off the ladder and Kat crashed through the announce table. Kim then started thinking again; she grabbed the chair from in the ring, went outside and placed it under Kat. She then grabbed another chair and put it on top of Kat. Kim then entered the ring, and stood the ladder back up; she climbed it, turned around, and jumped.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SICK," said Edge. "I HAVE NEVER SEEN A WOMAN DO ANYTHING THAT CRAZY," said Orton. "AMIGOS, HA-HA THOSE TWO READY WANT THAT SENOR," said Estrada.

The HOLY SHIT CHANTS got even louder and Kim performed a moonsault from the top of the ladder, which was in the ring, on Kat, who was out on what was left of the announced table. Tommy and Jason had seen the war these two were going through and started to check on the girls, Tommy checking Kat and Jason checking Kim. Tommy and Jason were able to wake the girls, and they lifted them up, Kim in front of Jason and Kat in front of Tommy, and guys and girls facing each other. All of a sudden Tommy let out a big ole smile at Jason and Kimberly, and each responded with there own smile back to Tommy. Then Jason let go of Kim and Tommy pushed Kat towards Kim, Kim then flipped and nailed Kat with the Firebird Flip Kick. Jason and Tommy then did their handshake, Kim then hugged Jason and kissed him on the cheek, and then she hugged Tommy, and the two had a nice kiss on the lips that lasted about 45 seconds. From the smile thing all the way to the make out, the fans were going nuts, cheering the whole time. When the two broke apart Kim mouthed to Tommy I'll be right back handsome, and Tommy mouthed I'll be right here beautiful. Kim then entered the ring, set the ladder up, climbed it, and grabbed the bag with the ponytail in it, and the bell rang.

"The winner of this contest KIMBERLY HART," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd when crazy.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 23 and the match you all have been waiting for, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry folks I am nowhere close to being done with this story, as in chapter 24 you will get to see what happens after the match, and all I'll say is it will be interesting. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review._**


	24. Kat vs Kim, Ladder Match: Postmatch

**PRWA: RangerMania Chap. 24: Ladder Match, Kat vs. Kim: Post-Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, its time for the final chapter of PRWA RangerMania. In chapter 23 Kimberly overcame the odds, with a little help from Jason and Tommy to defeat Kat and win Tommy back, but that's not where this end, Jason has a huge announcement about the whole Kat/Kim/Tommy/Letter love mess, and Mr. Savitt adds more to next month's event. I hope you enjoy this final chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: Its Power Rangers meets wrestling, in the PRWA (Power Rangers Wrestling Association), and tonight is the biggest night of the year RangerMania (the WrestleMania of PRWA). Tonight your favorite Power Rangers characters, from rangers to villains, to supporting characters, will duke it out on the grandest stage of them all. That's right folks is RangerMania live from the Golden Battle Dome on the planet Triforia, on July 31st and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt_**

Kimberly continues her celebration, holding the bag with Tommy's ponytail in it high, and she poses in all four corners of the ring, even doing a flip off of one. She then exits the ring and celebrates with her Olympic gymnastics teammates, along with Kurt Angle and Nelly. Kim has her teammates along with Angle and Nelly enter, Nelly singing her entrance song the entire time. Tommy then enters the ring, and Kim jumps into his arms and the make out session is on again. Back outside the ring, Jason throws Kat into the ring, along with one of the chairs, and some rope. Jason gets Kat into the chair, and Angle ties her to said chair. The make out session ends so that Kim can slap Kat awake. Once Kat is back up she is furious and screaming, causing Kim to tape her month shut, which the crowd loves. Jason then exits the ring, grabs a microphone, invites are refs DX to join the celebrate, which they do, and he reenters the ring.

"Listen up everyone there is something very important I need to get off my chest, and the only people who know about this are myself, Kim, Tommy, and the slut tied to the chair. This news needs to be told to everyone, so I am inviting everyone in the back who has known us four to make their way out. With the call out come Billy, Hayley, Trini, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, Justin, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Andros, Zhane, Karone, Zordon, Alpha 5, Dulcea, and Ninjor. All of these people surround the ring as Zack, Rocky, and Angela also appear but they stay on stage, as things could get violent if they went down there.

"I have called you all out here because I had finally figured out something I was trying to for 10 years, and it involves the letter Kim sent to Tommy. Folks that letter was a FAKE. I know this because Kim sent me a copy of the letter she was sending while I was in Switzerland, and when I got back to Angel Grove, and saw the letter Tommy said was from her, I know someone had been messing with my two best friends. The letter meant for Tommy said Kim was tried of Florida and wanted to come home, not that she was breaking up with him, and because she never heard from him, that's why she returned to Florida after the mess with Divatox. My search was delayed though, because of being the Gold Ranger, and after then I started back at it, and was almost done, when Astronema attacked the universe, I was pulled away again." With the mention of that Karone starting breaking down, Jason exited the ring and went to her. "Karone there is no need to cry, it wasn't your fault, same goes for any other evil ranger, there was a power controlling you. I know it must be hard with that evil slut around here calling herself Astronema, but your better then she, and we support you." Karone stops crying and hugs Jason, and then he reenters the ring.

"Ok back to the story, after the attack I forgot about what I was doing, and didn't remember until the PRWA was started, and I was determined to find out who messed with the letter, and I did, about two weeks before the May Madness pay-per-view, I found out it was………KAT WHO DID IT." Those around the ring, along with the three on stage were shocked, as Kat struggled in the chair.

"I remembered what Kat's handwriting looked it and that sealed the deal for me, and that's how are plan started. I told Tommy this and he was shocked, and then he got an idea, and after May Madness he took his leave. During this leave Kim and Tommy patched things up, and started dating." This mention made Kat go even crazier. "Then Tommy told us of his plan and that's why Kim joined the PRWA. The plan was for Kat to break up with Tommy and Summer Breakout, and suggest the match, which happened, and Kim falling into his arms made things better. As for tonight's match, the plan was to get Kim in my arms and Kat in his, and well you saw what happened when that occurred. Well Kat there you the truth has been revealed, do you have anything to say." Jason then rips off the tape, and Kat lets out a huge scream.

"I can't believe this, my plan was full proof, and I can't believe you found out you jackass, and then you three and your plan, if I ever get my hands on you I'll….." With that Kim slapped Kat right across the face and Jason reapplied the tape. "That's enough from you slut," said Kim. "Now I think my bro Tommy has something to ask," says Tommy. With that Jason hands the mic to Tommy.

"Beautiful, our plan worked to perfection, and these almost two months back with you have been amazing, so there is just one thing I have to ask." Tommy then gets down on one knee, takes out a black box, and opens it. "Kimberly Ann Hart, my beautiful, will you marry me?" Kimberly is shaking as Tommy extends the ring at her, and Jason takes the mic and gives it to Kim. "Handsome I love you so much, of course I would marry you." With that the celebration is one in the ring, when Tommy takes the mic again, "Beautiful I have an idea, since all these fans have been waiting a long time for this, and its in Angel Grove, lets have the wedding next month at the pay-per-view." Kim answers my planting a huge kiss on Tommy, right on front of Kat, who is crying now. The celebration continues until "What You Know" starts playing and Mr. Savitt is out clapping his hands.

"Tommy and Kimberly I have been waiting a long time for this, and it has finally happened, and with your announcement I have an idea, next month's pay-per-view, live on Sunday August 27 from Angel Grove, and will be PRWA Wedding Night. I also each have my own wedding gifts for you. Kimberly my gift to you is, at Wedding Night, you will face Dana for the PRWA Women's Championship. As for Tommy my gift to you is, you will be the 6th man in the Elimination Chamber match." With that Mr. Savitt leaves, and the soon to be bride and groom continuing making out.

"Well amigos, next month's event, ha-ha, now has a name," says Estrada. "True and it will feature a wedding, with the bride and groom each having matches during the night," says Edge. "Well folks what a night it has been, for Armando Alejandro Estrada and "The Rated R Superstar" Edge, I am "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton saying goodnight from RangerMania."

Back in the ring DX now has the microphones "And Kat if your not down with that we got two words for ya…" The crowd yells SUCK IT, followed by DX yelling it in each of Kat's ears. DX then starts leaving the ring, when they charge the announce table and attack their rivals Edge and Orton. Umaga is about to go after DX when from out of the crowd comes John Cena, who goes after Umaga. The brawl continues outside the ring, while we are up close on Tommy and Kim's make out session as the camera fades out.

**_A/N: Ok folks there you have it, the final chapter of RangerMania, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the entire story. I will be posting to this story one more time, put it will just be a recap with the results, champions, and matches already announced for my next story. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and story, and please review._**


	25. Results, Champions, WeddingNight Preview

_**A/N: Hey everyone this is the final posting for RangerMania, and it's a wrap up chapter. I will be posting the results of the matches, the champions, and the matches I have set for my next story, PRWA Wedding Night. I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed this story, because I know I enjoyed writing for you and reading your reviews. Again thanks for reading, and I hope you read my next story, PRWA Wedding Night, which I hope to start posting sometime this weekend.**_

_**Disclaimer: You can read it in chapter one, the only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner/founder Phil Savitt**_

_PRWA RangerMania Results:_

Sister vs. Sister, loser has to do what winner says for a month  
Divatox vs. Dimitria  
Referee: The Blue Senturion  
Winner: Divatox

Goldar and Rito vs. Klank and Elgar vs. Frax and Koragg  
Referee: Zeltrax  
Winners: Frax and Koragg

Ninja Match  
Sensei vs. Lothor  
Referee: Ninjor  
Winner: Sensei

Boom and Piggy vs. Ernie and Lt. Stone  
Referee: "The Alpha Male" Monty Brown  
Winners: Ernie and Lt. Stone

Zack (w/Angela), Joel (w/Miss F), and Xander vs. Carlos, Chad, and Danny  
Referee: Johnny Nitro (w/Melina)  
Winners: Carlos, Chad, and Danny by DQ

Evil Ranger Cage Match  
SPD A Squad vs. Ryan vs. Trent vs. Merrick (w/Princess Shayla) vs. Blake  
Referee: Mark Henry (inside), Zurgane (outside)  
Winner: Ryan

Final of the Mixed Tag Team Mini-Tournament, winner first PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions  
Dustin and Tori vs. Madison and Chip  
Referee: Shane McMahon  
Winners: Madison and Chip

Gauntlet Match for the PRWA Women's Championship  
Vida (Champion) vs. Cassie vs. Kendrix (w/Leo) vs. Karone (w/Zhane) vs. Dana (w/Carter) vs. Jen (w/ Wes) vs. Alyssa vs. Syd  
Referee: "The Animal" Batista  
Winner: Dana

Villains Fatal Four-Way Table Match  
Mesogog (w/Elsa) and Master Org (w/Toxcina) vs. Scorpius and Princess Trakeena vs. Queen Bansherra and Diabolico (w/Vypra) vs. Master Vile and King Mondo (w/Machina)  
Referees: Cryme Tyme  
Winners: King Mondo and Master Vile

Smart Ranger Hell in a Cell

Billy vs. Adam vs. Justin vs. Ethan vs. Trip vs. Bridge  
Referees: Mr. Collins (inside), Hayley (outside)  
Winner: Bridge

10 Women Yellow Ranger Elimination Match  
The Tainted Angels (Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley) and Maya vs. The Hot Yellows (Kelsey, Katie, Taylor, Kira, Z)  
Referee: Mickie James  
Winners: The Hot Yellows

Tag Team Titles Number One Contenders Match  
Daggeron and Trey vs. Phantom Ranger and Omega Ranger  
Referee: "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels  
Winners: Daggeron and Trey

Money in the Bank Ladder Match (winner gets guaranteed PRWA Title shot within a year)  
Sky (w/Rocky) vs. Ecliptor vs. Darkonda vs. Rygog vs. Lucas vs. Damon  
Referees: John Cena and "The Monster" Abyss (w/James Mitchell)  
Winner: Sky

PRWA Tag Team Championship  
Bulk and Skull (Champions) vs. Cassidy and Devin  
Referee: Sting  
Winners: Bulk and Skull

Final of the Zord Tournament, winner is the first PRWA Zord Champion  
Dragonzord vs. Q-Rex  
Referee: "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters  
Winner: Dragonzord

TLC Match, winner is the first PRWA InterGalatic Champion  
Kai vs. Max vs. Mike vs. Zhane (w/Karone) vs. Vexacus (w/Shimazu)  
Referees: Finlay and Christian Cage (w/Tomko)  
Winner: Zhane

Eight Person Good vs. Evil Match  
Zordon, Alpha 5, Captain Mitchell, and Doggie Cruger (w/Dr. Kat Manx, Dulcea, and Udonna) vs. Lord Zedd, Grruum, Broodwing, and Ivan Ooze (w/Rita, Morgana, and Mordant)  
Referee: Carlito  
Outside Enforcer: Samoa Joe  
Winners: Zordon/Alpha/Captain Mitchell/Cruger

Forever Red Battle Royal for the vacant PRWA Championship  
Jason vs. Rocky (w/Sky) vs. Tommy vs. TJ vs. Andros (w/Carlos) vs. Leo (w/Kendrix) vs. Carter (w/Dana) vs. Wes (w/Jen) vs. Eric (w/Taylor) vs. Cole vs. Shane vs. Hunter vs. Conner (w/Kira) vs. Jack vs. Nick (w/Madison)  
Referees: Outside: Spirit Squad, AJ Styles, Ron Killings, Shelton Benjamin, Prince Sprocket, Anton Mercer and King Booker, Inside: The Rock  
Winner: TJ

Main Event: Ladder Match, winner gets Tommy  
Kat vs. Kimberly  
Referees: D-Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels)  
Winner Kimberly

_PRWA Champions:_

PRWA Champion: TJ

PRWA Zord Champion: Dragonzord

PRWA InterGalatic Champion: Zhane

PRWA Women's Champion: Dana

PRWA Tag Team Champions: Bulk and Skull

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions: Madison and Chip

_PRWA Wedding Night Preview (Matches already announced):_

PRWA Championship, Elimination Chamber  
TJ (Champion) vs. Sky vs. Rocky vs. Jack vs. Andros vs. Tommy

PRWA Tag Team Championship  
Bulk and Skull (Champions) vs. Daggeron and Trey

PRWA Women's Championship  
Dana (Champion) vs. Kimberly

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship  
Madison and Chip (Champions) vs. Cassidy and Devin

Female Ranger Challenge: Hot Yellows vs. Tainted Angels  
Trini vs. Taylor (10 minute iron women match)  
Aisha vs. Kelsey (ladder match)  
Tanya vs. Katie (lumberjack match)  
Ashley vs. Kira (table match)  
Hayley vs. Z (submission match)

Mixed Tag Team Title Number One Contenders Match  
Cruger and Dr. Kat Manx vs. Gruumm and Morgana

War Games Match  
Ninja Storm (Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam) vs. Lothor's Army (Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Shimazu, Motodrone)

Lord Zedd vs. PRWA Owner Phil Savitt  
Special Referee: Samoa Joe

A Squad Challenge: Charlie vs. four opponents of the A Squad's choosing

First Blood Soccer Showdown  
Carlos vs. Conner

Zack, Joel, Angela, Miss F. vs. Chad, Danny, Marina, Kendall

Escape the Punishment Gauntlet Match  
Dimitria vs. Rita, Scorpina, Divatox, Astronema

Street Fight  
Jen vs. Vida

Karone and Kendrix vs. Maya

Boiler Room Brawl  
King Mondo and Queen Machina vs. Mesogog and Elsa

Six Sides of Steel  
Billy vs. Ethan

Sticks on a pole match  
Ivan Ooze vs. Dulcea

Darkonda and three partners of his choosing vs. Ecliptor and three partners of his choosing

Main Event:

_You are invited to the wedding of_

_Thomas James Oliver_

_And_

_Kimberly Ann Hart_

_To be held on Sunday August, 27, 2006_

_From the AGU Arena in Angel Grove, California_

_Live on pay-per-view_

_Coming soon to fanfiction_


End file.
